The Eternal Light
by InuKen
Summary: The Soul Calibur cast are on an adventure to find and destroy Soul Edge with the help of the strange boy Link. This all changes when the meet a mysterious girl and they go on a journey to fulfill an ancient Hylan prophecy.FINALLY CHAPTER 25 IS UP!
1. The cloaked figure

The Eternal Light       

**Chapter1:**** The Mysterious Enemy**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own any soul calibur or legend of Zelda  characters. I do own all original characters. **

**This story is part of the Trilogy I call the Prophecy. **

**I'd Like to give a big thanks to my editor and co author Nerese check out her story Dreamland.**

**I****t is said that when the heroes of time, light and shadow become one there will be a time of peace and prosperity. The people of Hyrule will know only goodness happiness and joy. The 3 Triforce symbols will unite and the goddesses will come back to Hyrule and grant one wish to the purest of the hero's.**

**    In the Amazon jungles of south America there can be heard a song from an instrument foreign to this world. "Link, what's the name of that instrument?" asked Xianghua. It had been at least 6 months since they started their journey for Soul Edge.  Xianghua, Kilik, Talim, Raphael, Yun Sung, Sueng Mina, Taki and Mitsurugi all came for different reasons but all ended up together looking for the sword.  Xianghua and Kilik both thought they had defeated the mighty blade but were sadly mistaken. During their journey they meet others whose souls were connected to Soul Edge one being the mysterious boy Link.  Link they knew was not from this world but some how he to was connected to the demonic sword.**

**"It's the Ocarina of time." said the boy. He wore a green tunic with a long hood attached, made from material foreign to this world. The material was hard to cut through but was very light. Underneath his hood lay thick golden locks of hair surrounding his boyish face. They were as blue and as clear as the sea they also  gave away his innocence, and were doorways to his mind.  No matter how much masked his feelings his eyes always gave them away. He was a boy of 17 but he was clearly a skilled  warrior. He had had a shield and a mysterious sword not to mention bows and arrows, bombs, a hookshot,  a cane with mysterious powers and a hammer that must of weighed a ton. With all of this on him he could still out run the others. The thing that made him stand out were his ears. He had long, pointy ears much like an elf. At first the others made fun of this until they found out more about the boy.  **

**Everyone was taking in the scenery.  No of them had seen anything like the Amazon.  It was so dark for one.  Also it was very cool in the heavily shaded climate.  The sounds of the wild life around them, along with links song was like a symphony.  **

** "The song Link. What is the name of the song?" Talim asked.**

**"The song of time" Link answered rather slowly.**

**"The song of time uh.  It's beautiful. Makes me think of my home." Said the young girl. Talim was quick to become Links friend.  Whether she admitted it or not she had feelings for the boy she only knew for 3 weeks. They had been walking in the Amazon for 2 Months now and still no clue about Soul Edge.  She knew she read the winds right. It said that they would find something they needed here.  Maybe it wasn't a lead to Soul Edge, maybe it was something minuscule.  **

**"This freak thinks he could just walk in and woo all the girls" said a jealous Yun Sung. **

**"Are you truly jealous of a boy with abnormal ears, how sad." Said Raphael**

**" No I'm just saying he's just gotten here and he thinks he can take what's ours" said Yun.**

**"First off Yun Sung us girls are not your possessions.  Second if you like Talim you should just tell her" said Sueng Mina. Talim wasn't in ear shot but still Yun turned red. " What are you talking about." He managed to say trough his embarrassment. **

**Suddenly Links ears twitched. **

**"Something is coming this way."**

**They all braced themselves for combat. Then they saw a cloaked figure coming at them. The figure was extremely fast and quickly dismantled  everyone's weapons  except for Link.  Link and the figure was engaged in combat. Link jumped back as the figure leaped at him. Everyone was trying to rebound from losing their weapons so quickly. Link then dived into the creature.  It was pinned to the ground.  Link thought he had won when the thing bit his hand.  It got up and slashed at Link who just made a narrow escape. The others tried to attack the thing but it quickly blocked every attack.  Link then went behind the thing and jumped on it's back. The thing grabbed a hold of Links arm and threw him down.  When Link fell Mitsurugi caught hold of the unsuspecting figure, from behind.  It started to say something angrily in another language.  One that Link knew very well. He started speaking to it.**

**" Let go of her Mitsurugi, she won't attack." said Link**

**Mitsurugi did what he was told.**

**"Revel yourself." Said Link**

**The cloaked figure took of it's hood… Everyone gasped.**

**The end of chapter 1**

**My second fic. I hope you enjoy.       Inuken **

**P.S. The cloaked figure ain't nobody you know so don't try to guess.      **


	2. The Hero of Light

The Eternal Light 

**Chapter 2****-The Hero of Light**

**Thanks for the review Hero Genkaku and Alex - mad. I've made some changes to my first chapter .I hope you like . Now on to chapter 2.**

**When the figure lifted the hood … Everyone gasped.**

**It was a girl no older than 17 with brown skin and long black hair up to her waist. Her eyes were a chocolate color and had a piercing, fierce, fiery gaze.  If looks alone could kill there would be many left dead with one glare.  She wore a red cloak over what was a navy blue pair of pants made with a cotton like material and a lavender colored top with the sleeves cut off at the shoulder. She was beautiful and had a sort of air about her. The thing that set of the others reaction was her ears.  They to were long and pointy.**

**" State your name elf" said Raphael**

**" Elf you read too many fairy tales.  I am a warrior from the Kingdom of Hyrule" Replied the girl angrily.  She was a skilled warrior how'd she let this bunch of idiots capture her she thought.**

**" That's nice but you didn't answer my question" The man said impatiently.  Something about this girl really irked Raphael and he only knew her for a few minutes.**

**" I don't answer to you" she said defiantly. She would not be talked to like she was a criminal.**

**Raphael drew his sword.  The girl stood there unfazed.  She laughed at him.  Raphael could not believe it.  This girl was laughing at him.**

**" Fool, you will regret that"**

**She grinned at him" You cannot have your way so now you want to fight, How sad you pathetic little man" she spit these words like venom.  Raphael was royally pissed.  Even so he drew back his sword and quickly gained back his composure.  He would not play her childish game.**

**Yun Sung interrupted " Hyrule uh… Sounds made up to me" He didn't like the girl either but then again Yun Sung didn't like a lot of people.**

**She gave him a death glare "Boy you know nothing of space and time. You should keep your mouth shut , maybe you'll learn something." *How dare he insult my Kingdom* she thought.**

**Yun Sung was ready to fight the girl. * Who does she think she is.  She's our prisoner and she has the nerve to disrespect us* "Listen you…" **

**Link couldn't take anymore " stop" he cried. Everyone was shocked by his sudden outburst and was immediately quiet. " What is your name" he asked the girl.**

**" I'm Lyric Hero of Light and you are Link Hero of Time I assume"**

**" Do you know her Link" asked Taki**

**"No ,he doesn't.  Have you said nothing about yourself Link" said Lyric**

**"I have nothing to tell"**

**" Don't be modest Hero of Time."**

**" Listen no one asked you" mumbled Yun**

**" So you don't like to take advice" She said**

**" Don't start this up again you to" said Mitsurugi**

**" So Link your from Hyrule to uh?" asked Talim**

**Link sighed he couldn't hide his origin any longer." yes" he said knowing soon the wall he built around his past were going to be crumbling down.**

**" Do you have the Triforce Link" said the girl**

**"yes I'm the bearer of the Triforce symbol"**

**"No you are but one of three"**

**End of chapter 2**

**Hope you liked it. **

**Please review.**

**Next chapter will be up soon.    
Inuken**


	3. The Tale of Three

The Eternal Light 

**Chapter 3- ****The Tale of 3**

**Link looked incredibly shocked. Was what this girl said true? **

**"More than one."**

**"Yes Link you are but one of three bearers of the Triforce. I am one of the three as well." Lyric gave him an understanding smile.  She could still remember the shock she went through when she first heard the Tale of Three.  "Maybe I should tell you a story.  It is an ancient Hylan prophecy.  It is called the Tale of Three"**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Long, long ago in the land of Hyrule, darkness swept over everything.   The people were poor, cold and hungry. The very few rich kept slaves and killed many of their underlings.  Hylan's were dying right and left.  The people prayed and prayed for the light to shine down upon them.  The goddesses heard the peoples lament.  Din, Farore, and Nayru banished the darkness from the lands. Then with a final spell they created the Triforce, you Link have Farore's Triforce of Courage, I have Din's Triforce of Power, and the third has Nayru's wisdom.  Before the Goddesses left they told the Hylans to bring the purest of women to them.  The tale says the woman, who was only 14 or 15, had blond hair and striking blue eyes but doesn't go much farther in description. They say the goddesses gave the woman the power to see into the future.  The woman saw the death of all Hylans and the destruction of Hyrule.  The woman also saw three faces; she called them the heroes of Hyrule.  She said they would be born on the 16th day of the 9th month 3000 years from then.  These children will bear the mark of the Triforce and will save Hyrule from destruction. The goddesses etched something into the Triforce symbol at the center of Hyrule.   The goddesses then told the people that when the time comes they would fulfill this promise.  The goddesses left the world and the people behind with their word and a reminder of that faithful day.  **

**The Inscription said:  _When the Heroes of Time, Light, and Shadows unite peace and prosperity will come to Hyrule.  The people will only know goodness, happiness, and joy.  The Triforce symbols will unite and the goddesses will come back to Hyrule and grant one wish to the purest of heroes._**

**Link and the others were at a lost for words.  Link had never heard of such tales or even any other heroes of Hyrule.**

**"You've never heard it before.  I didn't know either until my mother passed away.  I still remember she told me the story on her dying bed.  I promised her I would fulfill the prophecy so I came to this world with a warrior I met in Hyrule.  He was the Hero of shadow and bore the mark of the Triforce.  We came here after learning of your disappearance. We searched for you for countless days until we got to a portal to this realm.  We searched for months looking for you. Over that period of time we learned the language and about the various regions in this world.  The portal we came through was in the Gobi Desert of China.  It wasn't until we got to this country Brazil that we ran into trouble.  We found our selves in a battle with the Immortal Pirate Cervantes" She grew silent  " My comrade was killed in the battle" Anger quickly replaced her earlier mood " When I hid in the jungle I thought I had lost them and then I saw you guys.  I thought you were Cervantes's men.  Now that the third bearer is dead I'm sure the goddesses replaced him.  We must go back to Hyrule at once and find his replacement."**

**Link thought about his world in utter turmoil and quickly found an answer " Then we shall get going" **

**Talim wasn't sure about this girl, she felt that she was an imposter and Link would be in danger. She read the winds to see what she should do.  " We'll come with you" she said everyone turned to look at her.**

**"Are you crazy we have to find and destroy Soul Edge" Screamed Yun Sung**

** " The winds have told me the right path, if we go with them we will find Soul Edge."**

**" The winds should tell you how crazy you are." He said under his breath.**

**Talim heard this but choose not to respond. "We'll go with you" she told Link.  Everyone nodded in agreement. **

**"If that is your wish," said the girl. She looked at Link " Are you up to the challenge?" **

**"Yes, we will succeed. We will complete the prophecy."**

**"Before we go any where we need to stock up on medicines and food, plus we have to get some rest." Said Xianghua "Where's the nearest village" **

**Talim read the winds " To the east there is a village not to far from here."**

**"Then lets get moving." said Mina**

**Lyric thought to herself * Just great a bunch of babies to look after. Oh well they could be useful.* The gang went on to the village to start their new journey.**

**Okay I replaced this chapter and put this note on:**

**Tom I don't know who the fuck you are but don't you dare write that kind of garbage again if you can't give a good reason  you might as well just shut the fuck up.  I'll take constructive criticism, thank you.  So you can go fuck yourself and your little boyfriends okay cuz you're a pussy ass motherfucker ,who was to scared to even put your e-mail address, little fucker.    
I don't see your sorry crap on here so don't go flamin' my shit cuz I'll go ghetto on your ass and that goes for anyone else. Only constructive criticism and no one will get a note like this.**
    
    **Sorry for that but I must address people like tom harshly. If your reading this now you won't be able to see his flame on the review page because I removed it so here it is:** 
    
    tom()
    
    i have an anouncement to make 
    
    "this is a peace of crap, too much new thngs at once wtf three 
    
    triforce's no! go f@#k yourself"
    
    thank you

As you can see he can't even spell. Tom if you read this step up to the plate and write some shit so we can see your great skills, fucker. Thank you. 

**Inuken**


	4. The Ocarina Of Light

I'm again sorry for the language on my past chapter and pray for forgiveness* gets on knees*.  Now enough of that.  Before I begin this chapter here's an explanation anything between* * is an action or what is going on in any dream sequences.  This is for future reference and I won't be repeating it again. Now on to chapter 3.

The Eternal Light 

Chapter4 : The Ocarina of Light

After meeting their new ally our heroes decided to stop in Amapa, a small village in Brazil for rest.  " Sleep well the Journey to the Gobi is a long one" Said Xianghua

"Well were not going straight to the Gobi are shouldn't we be searching for the pieces of  Soul Edge" complained Mina

" We'll talk more in the mourning okay" pleaded the young Chinese woman.

"Fine" Mina gave in she to was extremely tired

They quickly found a place to stay and everyone quickly went to sleep.

* Slipping further and further into darkness*  " The darkness shall consume you and you will become nothing more than empty shell a puppet to fulfill it's needs" whispered a voice * The darkness stretches forever* " you are scared but you need not fear because you have the light"* There appear a tiny flicker of light* "Do not fear because it is fate, your destiny and you must follow it, your journey ends with the sword and you must find it or the darkness will indeed swallow you whole."*The light disappears and the voice is gone and again there is nothing but darkness*

It was in the middle of the night when Link woke up and he swore he heard singing.  The singing was accompanied by a beautiful melody of which was foreign to him but the notes he knew all to well.  Link went to go see where it was coming from and to his surprise everyone was doing the same.

"So I guess it isn't Link" said Taki

" We haven't been to Lyric's room" Talim said " Let's search there"

So they went to the Hylan's room and knocked on the door for a while but there was no answer.  They turned the knob and the door was open. No one was inside but there was a strange light emanating from out side.  They jumped out onto the fire escape and out onto the roof.  " This is crazy why are we chasing after a so…" Yunsung was stopped when he saw Lyric covered in light playing an instrument he's seen only once before but this one was a lavender color.  Even though she acknowledged their presence she didn't stop playing she couldn't stop she was engulfed in the music.  

" The winds they're singing," said Talim but she wasn't the only one who heard it everyone did and none of them could even read the winds.

       ~Take your guiding light

           Choose your path right 

             Your future will shine bright 

                With this Song of Eternal Light~

The song ended and the whispered until it completely faded away.

"What the hell was that?" said a confused Yun Sung

"The Song of Eternal Light" They turned to see the Hylan looking at them, they were surprised because they didn't know she was aware of their presence. " It is a song that enlightens and shines light on situations."  

" Is that an Ocarina" asked Xianghua

"Yes it is called the Ocarina of Light"

" I didn't know they're words to the Ocarinas songs" said Link

" There are words to every song you just have to Listen closely to hear them, maybe I'll teach you our to play the music with the words."

"So what did you want to know" asked Mitsurugi

They didn't need to know the truth they'd just think she was crazy.  Why would they care about her nightmares. "I wanted to know where to go next.  It said we should head north to the new colonies of North America we'd find something we need for the search for Soul Edge."

"Did I hear right, what about the Prophecy" said Yun Sung

" So sometimes you do shut up." Yun looked ready to kill but Lyric reached in her pocket and produced a pieace of metal. It was one of the seven pieces of Soul Edge "If you really need to know the Sword must come first"

"did your song tell you this"

She couldn't tell them she heard it in a dream this people would ridicule her. " You can say that.  Now let's get some sleep we have along  journey to the colonies" They agreed and went back inside to sleep, some better than others.

End of Chapter 4

Okay first things first I don't think they had fire escapes back then or that the colonies started to form in North America yet so bere with me on time issues. 

Again Read and Review and I hope you like it.

Coming soon : 

My first original story Ramen Noodles on FictionPress.com go read snd review that

Nerese's new story Envy also coming soon to Fictionpress.com 

Inuken


	5. Colonial Nightmare

The Eternal Light

Sorry for the long wait but here is chapter 5.  This chapter was written a while ago but with school and all it's been hard to find time to put it up. Forgive me and don't pelt me with rocks. Thank you. Now it's time to get to chapter 5.

Chapter 5- Colonial Nightmare

After almost 2 months of traveling on foot our heroes finally made it to the colonies.

"We've got to find a place to rest." Said Sueng Mina who hadn't had a good nights rest in so long.  No one had.  They walked until they found shelter in an abandoned cabin.

"Lets get some rest and then we'll go and get supplies," said Xianghua.  They all tried their best to get comfortable on the cold wooden floor but to no avail.  " Maybe we should go now.  Umm… Yun Sung and Raphael get some firewood.  Mitsurugi go get some food.  Kilik and Link look for potions and medicines."

"Only because you asked so nicely" said a sarcastic Raphael.

"I'm sorry but how can I stay civil in such conditions"

" You're a warrior get used to it" the guys left to carry out their orders.

"Okay let us go and talk to the locals and see what they know"

With that Mina, Taki, Talim, Xianghua and Lyric went into the village asking for Soul Edge but to no benefit.

"This is hopeless," complained Mina

"There has to be a hint somewhere," said Xianghua trying to sound hopeful

Lyric took out here piece of Soul Edge " I could feel it vibrating.  There must be a dark presence here." They walked a little bit further and saw 2 men guarding cage pure steel.  There was only a tiny cut in the door of the prison.

"What are you guarding?" asked Xianghua

" It is none of your business," answered one guard.

"We'll your quite the rude one" The girls turned to see Raphael and the other boys enter the clearing, empty-handed Xianghua noticed.

Lyric pulled out the shard "Do you know anything about this."

Then a demonic voice came from inside the cage. "Soul Edge"

"Prepare for battle" Lyric ordered. Banging noises came from the cage then the steel door was ripped off and a man or maybe a demon came bounding out of the prison swinging the door in his monstrous claw.  He swung killing the guard who spoke earlier the other running fast out of the clearing.  The smile upon his face after killing the guard was disturbing.  Yun Sung was first to attack and charged at it.  The man was quick however and swung Yun into a tree.  The man then turned at lyric his eyes vacant of all thoughts and again he spoke. " Soul Edge" he came bounding towards her she unsheathed her sword and it was glowing immensely "Awww" he screamed backing away and then falling to the ground.  

"What happened?" said Mina who like everyone else was confused

"The darkness that consumed him was shattered by the light," Lyric answered as she walked towards the man. "Who is he"?

"It can't be.  We killed him." Said Xianghua very much confused was she right in believing what she had seen that fateful day.  

"Well obviously you didn't" said Yun Sung getting up from off the tree

"But we saw him fall into the abyss" said Kilik in shock and amazement.

" Look no need to dwell on the past.  Nightmare is obviously here and very much alive" said Raphael

"Okay so he's alive but how did he let such weak fighters take him captive," said Talim Questioning his presence here.

"Help me" an almost human voice passed through the man's lips.  Lyric took out her ocarina and began to play the song of Eternal Light.  There was a change in the man's expression.  His expression was less wild and he looked more and more like a man rather than a demon.  His once blood red hair became a flowing mane of blond tresses and his right eye turned green however his left eye, his many scars and the demonic claw remained unchanged.

"Thank You" His voice was dramatically changed from the demon like one it was before and was a lot more human.

" Who is Nightmare?" asked Link 

"He was the last wielder of Soul Edge," said Xianghua eyes downcast.

Lyric down upon the man they called Nightmare, he looked so inverted and torn she took pity on him.  "What is your name?"

"Have you heard Nightmare?"

"No what were you called before you were taken by the sword"

"I do not deserve to be called by my Christian name. I have murdered countless because I was to weak … to be taken over by a sword"

" Thank you for the little story but I did not ask for it.  I wanted to know your name I'll be my own judge on whether or not to use it or not"

"My name is Siegfried Schtauffen"

"There we go. Now what stirred your inner demon?" 

"I heard Soul Edge calling to me"

"It was Lyric's shard." Said Xianghua

"Yes well when one is close enough I can sense it and it calls to me"

"You can sense the shards," said Yun Sung

"Yes"

"So we should be on our way we've found what we needed. A shard hunter." Lyric said

"We can't go yet there's a shard here" 

" Are you that dense Yun Sung if there was a shard here Siegfried would have been on a rampage a long time ago?"

Before the two began another argument link jumped in "Yes lets get headed towards the next shard"

"Are you in Siegfried" asked Lyric

"I'm in your debt."

"Good now do you sense anything"

"Yes there is a piece in the country of France"

"Wow you can pinpoint the country and everything this journey should be over quick." Exclaimed Talim

"Yes now all we need is a vessel," Mitsurugi who had been quiet throughout the whole ordeal said.

Now our heroes were heading to the coast to find a ship that will take them to Raphael's home country France.

End of chapter 5

Thank you all my reviewers I appreciate all of your suggestions and comments.  I know in my past chapters I've had a few grammatical errors sorry for that but mistakes do occur.  I'd like to hear what you guys want to see happen in the next chapters.  All Ideas are welcome. Also I'd like to hear what you think about my original character Lyric.  Again Thank you so much I haven't been feeling my best and it makes me happy to know people are reading my story.

                                                Inuken


	6. Maxi's Return

**The Eternal Light**

****

**It's been about a month since I last updated and let me tell you it's good to be back!  It's been a terrible month.  I've been sick, I've had so many reports to do and things have just been extremely crazy.  Anyway I did manage to put up the first chapter of my original story Ramen Noodles on fictionpress.com.  Thank you all who read and reviewed my work.  **

**Chapter 6: ****Maxi's Return**

**After our heroes found a new ally in Siegfried they went straight for the coast.  Captain after captain rejected their request to go to ****France****.**

**"How hopeless" Sueng Mina sighed **

**They continued to look for a ship when they came upon a grand vessel.             **

**"This ship looks so familiar" Said Kilik. He knew he'd seen it before and then it him.  But no it couldn't be he had to accept his friend was gone, he had to. **

**"Kilik you don't think." Xianghua said**

**"No couldn't be."**

**"We didn't think Nightmare was alive but he is, maybe."**

**"No Maxi is dead, live with it."**

**"You shouldn't be so mean."**

**"Sorry Xianghua I didn't mean to sound cruel.  I just didn't want to…"**

**"It's okay I'm sure Maxi's in a better place"**

**"Hey who called me?" They turned to see a young man wearing a white vest and pants with gold trimming and a blue sash. His thick eyebrows in a curious expression his black hair blowing in the wind dark eyes focused on the group of warriors.**

**"Speak of the devil. How are you here, alive?!" Xianghua exclaimed**

**"What do you mean? Are you guys lost or something? Crazy maybe?" He raised an eyebrow**

**"Maxi how did you survive?" **

**"Do I know you people?"**

**"Where your friends"**

**"So this is why you're not supposed to talk to strangers.  Look I don't know you and I'm not sure if you people are sane but there is only one reason there are so many warriors traveling together."**

**"If you don't know us how do you know we're warriors?"**

**"Don't be stupid lady.  Only warriors carry swords and like I was saying a group of warriors can only be looking for Soul Edge."**

**"Wait you don't remember us but you remember Soul Edge?" Kilik interjected **

**"Actually I'm not exactly after the sword more for revenge.  My crew was slaughtered by the golem…"**

**"Astoroth."**

**"Okay you guys are some strange characters, my kind of people. Okay where do you want to go?"**

**"****France****" Raphael said interrupting the back and forth conversation between the old friends.**

**"Okay get on board were leaving right away."**

**"Pushy aren't we."**

**They all went upon the vessel.**

**"Hey, help yourselves to any room on the rear of the boat.  I've got business to take care of kiddies. See you at dinner." Maxi left them **

**"I can't believe this, he doesn't remember us.  Kilik what are we going to do." Xianghua said her eyes getting teary**

**"Nothing just leave him alone.  He might not remember us but if we continue to scare him we won't be able to make friends with him now."**

**"I guess your right.  We should focus on Soul Edge now"**

**"Right, come now before we get stuck with the worst rooms."**

**"Kilik"**

**"Yes Xianghua"**

**"You think in the end this will all be worth the pain?"**

**"I'm sure of it now don't sit there and sulk come on" Kilik was sure things would only get harder Xianghua was too strong willed and head strong to truly take his advice.  She'd say yes and agree with everything just to do it her way anyway and he loved that about her. So many things have happened since they started their second Journey for Soul Edge.  They've met so many people some not from this world even!  People have come back from what they thought was the dead and now he's traveling with them all.  All of this was so crazy.  What was in store for him he wondered?  All this thoughts raced trough his head as he went on a search for a room. This was it, no turning back.  All or Nothing Soul Edge will have to be destroyed and together they had to do it their soul were connected he knew that now for certain. "So far it's been smooth sailing now comes the hard stuff" He whispered to himself and found a room to sleep in.  Tomorrow will be a new day and there are sure to be more twist in this quest whatever they were he'd be ready.**

**End of chapter 6**

**Okay so this chapter focused mainly on the relationship between Xianghua, Kilik and Maxi.  In the future there will be more chapters that focus on a certain character or characters so if you feel someone isn't really shown much in the story their chance in the spotlight is coming up. As always Read and Review.  Read Ramen Noodles. Thank you and good bye.**

**Inuken**


	7. Only Human

The Eternal Light 

Sorry again.  I know it takes along time for me to update but here it is chapter 7.  Thank you all who have been reading.

**Chapter 7:**** Only Human**

**Thanks to the help of the young Ryu Kyu pirate Maxi the warriors no had a ship to travel with.  Now the warriors were on their way to France to get the 3rd fragment of Soul Edge. Everyone was out on deck talking to each other in little groups.  The 2 Hylans were looking out at the sea and talking to each other in Hylish.  **

**"You haven't been talking much Link" the girl said worry in her voice.  He hadn't said one thing since they left the colonies.**

**"I'm not an avid talker."  He said without turning to look at her.  Why should he spill his guts to all these strangers besides why did they need to know so much about him.**

**She looked up at him "You should open up more"**

**"Look who's talking" He turned towards her and she was smiling.  They both started laughing.  He took a good look at her. ' Boy' he thought ' she sure puts on a good front' he knew she wasn't as tuff as she made herself out to be.  She was just like him.  They were both just kids who had to build that wall, who had to look confident and tough for their people. They always had to be strong so their people could maintain hope even when they themselves had none.  In the end who would be there to give them hope, no one.  It wasn't fair but it was destiny.**

**"Lyric how old were you when you first learned of your destiny and got your sword."**

**"I always knew I was different and had a special destiny but it wasn't until I was 10 that I learned my true destiny and got my sword."**

**"I guess that makes 2 of us"**

**"3, our lives mirror each other in a way."**

**"I guess so. So tell me more about some adventures, I'm curious" **

**"I thought you didn't like to talk Link besides I'm tired." She smiled at Link and walked to the room were she laid her head at night.  She thought about her home and the prophecy.  Soon hopefully everything will be over and she and her people will live in peace.  They would complete the prophecy, she'll make sure of it.**

**It was 2 weeks since they set sail for France and they finally arrived. They all exited the port and came together.  They all got into pairs and went into the city in order to find some info on Soul Edge.  **

Kilik and Xianghua 

"Kilik I'm worried what if we can't beat Soul Edge.  I mean we thought we beat it once before but …" she said solemnly stopping the sentence abruptly.  Kilik noticed she hadn't been the same since they found out Nightmare was alive but she got even worst when they found Maxi alive without one memory of there friendship. 

**"You shouldn't give up before the fight Xianghua. Things will be okay"**

"I hope so…" She couldn't fathom the idea of what would happen if they lost to Soul Edge.

****

Talim and Link 

**"Link were should we start"**

**"Well maybe we should start asking around in local bazaars and stuff.  There's usually a lot of information there."**

**"Maybe" she wondered weather she should ask him about his feelings towards Lyric.  She wasn't sure if it would be appropriate but her heart ached to be with him. "Link so what do you think about Lyric."**

**"She's a good friend to me like you or any of the other warriors except for one certain Korean. " She was a little upset was he actually that clueless.  It was good that Lyric was just a friend but she didn't want to be on the same level.**

**"That's good to hear" she lied a little disheartened. **

Sueng Mina and Yun Sung 

****

"Hey Mina you think we'll find any clues for this sword here."

**"Yes and when we do we'll use this sword to save our country."**

**He looked at her a little unsure " They say the sword of salvation isn't Soul Edge.  They say we should destroy it you know.  What if they're right our search would be for nothing, huh?"**

**"No our souls are connected some how I don't believe in chance.  We all meet for a reason.  We'll find a way to save our country even if this isn't it."**

**"Yes but were obviously not the only ones looking for this sword so what if we don't end up with the sword."**

**"Will you stop asking questions, grow up and think for yourself know come on and leys start to ask around kay." She wanted to stop the third degree it only made her doubt herself and she didn't want to do that.  She didn't know the answers to these questions and it made her worry.  ' No I have to think straight now no turning back, not now.'**

Raphael and Maxi 

"Look Maxi let us split up and ask around will get things done faster." Raphael had business to take care of and had no time for the pirate.

Maxi was equally unhappy to get stuck with the stuck up Frenchman.

"Sure whatever." Maxi left Raphael almost immediately.  Raphael knew he could probably find some info in his library about this portal in the Gobi. Everyone else was combing the streets for info on Soul Edge and they really didn't need him.

Mitsurugi and Taki

"Mitsurugi something has been bothering me for some time now"

"What is it?"

"If Link had no idea about the portal in the Gobi how did he get here?"

This had flown past all of their heads including Mitsurugi's.  

"He does hide a lot from us but so does the girl."

"We should try to learn more about them maybe things can become clearer for us when it comes to the prophecy.  We should really be thinking ahead about this. I mean Soul Edge is one thing this prophecy is another and is in a completely foreign world than ours."

"Your right I'll keep this all in mind." Mitsurugi had not been thinking clearly due to all the twist in their journey he was lucky to have such a focused ally in Taki.

Lyric and Nightmare

"So how did you get those scars and the claw" she knew she sounded a little insensitive but she always wanted to know and was always too apprehensive to ask.  

"The sword cursed me with it.  It is my constant reminder of the sins and atrocities I have committed." He cringed thinking of all the countless innocents he killed.  He was ashamed of himself and how easily he was taken over by the sword.  He hung his head low.

"Hey don't do that don't hang your head like that. Many Men would have been taken over by the sword."

"NO NOT ME, NOT ME." He yelled

She stood unmoved her expression hard and void of emotion.

"Well guess what you did.  Now you can suck it up and fix your mistake or you can sit here and take pity on your self but keep in mind you can't change the past but if you suck it up you can make the future better through your actions."

Looked up at the girl she was right but how could he earn the others trust or anyone's trust for that matter.  Most would have ridiculed him and told him he deserved what he got but they didn't understand all he went through. This girl had not judged him when they were first introduced.  He lifted his head high.

"Okay fine I'll right the wrongs I've committed."

"Great but you need to stick to it."

"I promise."

"Good to hear it Sir Siegfried Schtauffen."

They became silent and before they knew it something jumped out at them and they didn't see or hear it coming.

A few hours later everyone meet at the dock.

"So did anyone find anything?" asked Maxi but no one got any info on the demonic blade.

"Wait where's Lyric and Nightmare.  They're not here." Said Link

"Oh Shit!" said Maxi as he spotted Nightmare covered in blood and carrying Lyric in his arms.

"What the hell did he do to her, the monster?" said Xianghua

"I'm not sure about that, lets go help him quick" said Talim and they all ran towards the two warriors and there was a chorus of "Is she alright" and "you monster."

The thing that jumped out at Lyric and Nightmare was wrapped in white straps of leather and gold underneath was a purple type of armor, they could tell he was blind because he had to strips of gold over it's eyes.  It moved lethargic at times and sometimes very agile it was definitely weird to them but they were on guard because attached to his hands were katars.  He again jumped out at them but this timer they were ready. Lyric took her sword and tried to hit it but missed.  Nightmare swung his claw at it but it dodged the attack. Then it rolled itself into some kind of wheel and jumped straight at Lyric who put her shield out just in time.  Nightmare tried to attack from behind but was kicked into a nearby fruit stand.  People watched from their houses while others tried to get out of the way even the law enforcement was scared and backed away.  Lyric ran and leaped her sword over head at the thing.  She slashed him and made a clean cut across his chest but in the process it stuck its arm out.  Lyric landed on his left katar and it pierced her stomach.  The creature freed his hand and through her to the ground and it scurried into a narrow alley.  Siegfried didn't bother to go after it he picked up the Hylan female and struggle to carry here to the boat while trying to stop the bleeding.  By the time he got there she already lost a lot of blood and had passed out.

They took her on board the ship "we need a real doctor here.  The wound's to deep" said Raphael "What happened." Nightmare told them about the strange warrior. "Voldo, I had a run in with him when I went to Italy a while back.  He must be searching for Soul Edge to."

Link came up with a good idea he ran to his room and when he came back he produced a red liquid. "Make her drink it." It was along process getting the liquid down the girl's throat.  In about ten minutes she woke up.

She was in pain but she tried to stand.  She fell back down and decided to use her sword as leverage.  Link talked to her in Hylish "Sit down your going to hurt yourself."

She spoke back but in English "I'll be fine, it's just a cut." 

"You can't heal if you over exert yourself, no one can."

"I can"

Siegfried stepped in with a frown on his face "Look Lyric, you have to suck it up and get better so you can do some good or you can go out there hurt and get killed but what good would you be doing then." he smiled "your only human"   

She looked a little pissed " No I'm a Hylan." She smiled a little. 

"Well that you are."

"Hmm. fine I'll suck it up"

"Good but you gotta promise."

"Promise." Everyone was confused but they were at least happy they didn't have to fight her to stay down. Link carried her to her room and she tried her best to sleep Link and Siegfried taking turns to watch over her.  

It had been a week and a half and lyric was up and ready to battle again.  It was a clear night and she went out to look at the stars.  She looked down at the sea and felt some kind of vibration.  She took out her Soul Edge fragment and it was glowing immensely.  She instinctively took out her ocarina and started to play the Song of Light.  The song told her what she already knew the 3rd fragment was under water. 

The End of chapter 7

Whew!!! That was a long chapter to write.  Hope you like it.  I really don't have too much to say. R & R.  Thank you.                       Inuken


	8. Underwater fight

**Chapter 8:**** Underwater Fight **

**Lyric ran to tell the others of her discovery.**

**"The shard" she yelled as the group was gathering to dinner "The shard it's… under the water." Everyone stopped to look at her.**

**"What, What did you say?" Said a stunned Maxi**

**"The shard I was outside by the sea when my piece of soul edge started to vibrate and glow I figured the shard was in the sea"**

**"Well what are we waiting for" said Yunsung getting anxious getting his sword ready"**

**"Are you crazy it's dark outside, what if something's guarding it? You'd be killed." **

**"Didn't know you cared" her quipped**

**"I don't, we just need the man power"**

**"Hmm whatever"**

**"Look we'll go in the morning she's right its dark we'll be killed down there." Said Mitsurugi "we still need a plan though"**

**"I agree." Said Kilik**

**"Well I'll go under" volunteered Link "I have a Zora's tunic it'll help me breathe in the water if there's a fight."**

**"A Zora's whatsit?" Yunsung said**

**" A Zora's tunic it's made from a special mater…"**

**"Don't waste your time." Lyric snickered**

**"Anyway you can't go alone I'll come with you and Yunsung will to." Offered Maxi **

**"Thanks for asking." Yunsung mumbling**

**"You better take instructions though or you might find yourself drowning." **

**"I'm not stupid, damnit"**

**"Hey stop talking and listen, this can all be very easy." Lyric said a bit peeved**

**"Well why don't you enlighten us?" said Raphael**

**"Well I know a song on my ocarina that can part the sea for awhile you three can run down and get it without worrying about the water. Was that enlightening enough for you Raphael"**

**He just stood there the girl had some audacity and he actually liked that. This was contradicting with his first impression of her." I'm fine with that.' He said never losing his composure.**

**"Okay so let's eat and sleep. Tomorrow we get the shard." Maxi said**

* * *

**After dinner Lyric went out on deck to look out on the ocean and bumped into none other than Yunsung.**

**" Oh great if it isn't the proud and fearless warrior from the Kingdom of Hyrule lets bow down and beg for mercy." He said mocking her**

**"Shut up Red"**

**"Maybe I haven't begged hard enough"**

**"You're such a little kid"**

**"Really last time I liked I was older than you"**

**"By a year, besides I meant you had the brain capacity of a child"**

**"Well I'm smart enough to know a bitch when I see one."**

**"Really now, that doesn't make you really bright" **

**"Look why don't you go play with that little instrument of yours and sing to your goddesses of light or whatever."**

**"Damn you're so ignorant. No I won't go, you know nothing about me and my people but you stand here to mock me, so you know what I'll be a bitch but I'm not leaving"**

**He was a little red but instead of yelling back he just smiled because he knew that would piss the hell out of her. **

**"Stop looking at me like that dammit. Leave me alone."**

**"No I was here fist so I'm staying."**

**"Oh My Goddesses I hate you, fucking bastard."**

**"Hey watch your mouth that almost hurt my feelings." He laughed**

**She ended up storming out. Leaving Yunsung to think but he couldn't concentrate he just kept thinking about what just happened. Maybe he should have just left or maybe he shouldn't have started but he surely would not apologize and neither would she.**

**

* * *

**

**It was the day they were going to get the next shard. They all headed out onto the platform. Maxi, Link and Yunsung were getting ready to go into the ocean. Yunsung glanced back at Lyric than turned back around. Why he did that he didn't know. Suddenly she began to play the song and the sea started to split. The boats all landed on the seas bed. They got in and link was the first one in followed by Yunsung and Maxi. Link quickly found the piece.**

**"Already, where's the danger" Yunsung said**

**"Don't speak to soon." Maxi exclaimed "That was way too easy"**

**"Well why it can't just be easy." There was an explosion not to far away.**

**"That's why" maxi said. **

**They turned to see a Giant crab like creature. It was dark blue with turquoise stripes and it had 4 claws and a scorpion tail. It dug a hole in the sand.**

**"Keep your eyes peeled" yelled out Maxi "Yunsung behind you."**

**It was to late the creature jumped out and picked up Yunsung. Link pocketed the shard and ran to the beast soft under belly he thrust his sword up piercing the crabs flesh. It let out a bloodcurdling scream. It threw Yunsung and started to flail around. Piers and boats were being smashed left and right. Mitsurugi jumped onto the things back and stuck his sword in its head. Raphael, Xianghua, Sueng Mina and Taki jumped on and began hacking away at the pinchers. Kilik and Siegfried jumped on and drove the tail into its back. It let out a shrill cry and it buckled down and died. The warriors got off the creature and joined Maxi and Yunsung. Lyric's song was waning and Link was no where to be found.**

**"We have to find Link Quick" Talim exclaimed jumping into the ocean bed. **

**They heard a groan and turned to see Link. He limped towards them and fell down.**

**"Slow down we'll get you"**

**Kilik and Siegfried took one of Link's arms around them. They carried him to the shore and Lyric's song ended. The Ocean slammed together covering the rubble left in the battles wake.**

**"Is he okay she ran towards them very concerned about her friend's condition.**

**"Let's get him to the boat" Talim said**

**"Ummm…. Guys the boats gone." Said Mina**

**Their ship and many others were destroyed in the battle.**

**"Damn my boat" Maxi groaned "Now how'll we get around? It's a good thing the crew wasn't on board."**

**"But so many others must have died for this shard. We've got to avenge those people." said Mitsurugi**

**"That's nice but how we've got no transportation and a man down. We can't do much of anything." Yunsung said**

**"Must you do that?" Lyric snapped at him.**

**"Do what, tell the truth? This ain't no fairy tale things just don't happen so forgive me if things aren't bright and happy for you."**

**"You know what nice speech Yunsung but I think we already know things aren't bright and happy or else we all wouldn't be here. Yunsung maybe if you would stop being so pessimistic me and you could get along because the last thing we need is hopelessness among the group."**

**Yunsung said nothing how come she was also on his back. He was so angry he just walked away.**

**"He'll come back" Mina said she knew him better than anyone **

**"Let's look for some medicines and shelter For Link. Tomorrow we look for a ship." Maxi said" Lyric and Talim stay here with him."**

**Lyric and Talim nodded and the others went into the town.**

**End of chapter 8**

**Hope you like this. Sorry for the long wait. School's almost out and I should be updating more frequently. Thanxs for reading this fic. Oh and in the 6th chapter I said this was the 3rd soul edge fragment nope it's the 2nd (Lyric has the first one)outta 7. Inuken**


	9. True Feelings

**Chapter 9****: True feelings******

**This is the fastest I've every updated.  It's only been maybe 3 days since I put up chapter 8.  Well here it comes chapter 8.**

**"Well it looks like it's you and me Lyric" Talim said.  She didn't like Lyric not one bit not only was she bossy and hot tempered but she also thought she was after Link.  She knew she had feelings for Link and now Talim wasn't afraid to tell herself she did.  It was telling him that was difficult.  Link was out cold and so she had no one to talk to but Lyric.**

**"Talim why don't you go and fetch me some cold water and a cloth for Link's head.  All the red potions were on the boat and I have no other way to ease the pain." Lyric ordered**

**Talim mumbled a bit but got the cloth and water.  When she came back she saw Lyric playing a tune on her ocarina.  "What are you doing?" **

**"I'm trying to calm him a bit.  I figure if he heard something that reminded him of home he might feel more comfortable." **

**"How comfortable can you get when you have broken bones everywhere."**

**"Not very but at least we can try."**

**"We'll I've got what you wanted"**

**Lyric nodded "Thank You." She thought about the fight that had just transpired she wished she could have helped but if she stopped playing things just would have been worst for them.   They all would have been crushed by the ocean around them. "So Talim why did you start this journey" She was curious about the others.  She knew she had to trust them but how do you trust someone who you know nothing about.**

**"Which one"**

**"The one for soul Edge"**

**"Why do you want to know, I mean why should I tell you?"**

**"Well if were going to trust each other we should probably know something about each other."**

**"Hmmm…. Well it started when I was younger about 4 years ago.  I was reading the winds when I felt a strong evil aura.  It was so strong I passed out.  When I awoke the aura was gone.  4 years later I found a piece of Soul Edge and I felt the same aura.  I set out on a quest to return the piece to where it came from.  Unfortunately I got into a battle with the infamous Yoshimitsu; he stole the shard from me."**

**"Interesting"**

**"So why aren't you going crazy about your prophecy."**

**Lyric finished putting the cloth around Links head. "Because I know I have to be patient to save my people.  The sword has to come first."**

**"And how's that" Talim didn't believe her she didn't show patience when it came to anything**

**"Well right now my people are being slaughtered and beat.  I have but one chance to save them and make their suffering end.  I need all the help I can get and if I'm not patient I'll have none.**

**"So basically you're just using us.  So if you didn't need us you would be all pushy to get to your prophecy."**

**"If I didn't need you I wouldn't be here."  Lyric talked calmly even though she sensed agitation in Talim's voice.  "So what's wrong with you?  As far as I know I haven't done anything to you."**

**"Not directly but your always picking fights with my friends"**

**"Friends like Yunsung and Raphael.  I have no reason to pick fights with anyone unless they start with me."  She said taking the defensive**

**"Yeah well if that's true why do you decide to just walk in here and decide to take one of our comrades and disrupt our group." She said almost yelling**

**Lyric finally got it "You mean Link.  Ohhhhh…. I see Talim." She said flashing a wry smile.**

**"What, what do you see" she said blushing**

**"You have a crush on Linky baby, don't you" Lyric laughed "You think I'm stepping in your territory, how cute."**

**"Hey stop, that's not true."**

**"Okay so then I can have Linky poo all to myself."**

**"You better not!!!!" Talim yelled and then quickly covered her mouth**

**Lyric laughed "How cute!!!!  Oh wow how did I not see this coming!  Look kid Link's cute and all but he's not my type I'm not trying to steal him from you."**

**"What do you mean not your type?  What is your type?"**

**"Actually I don't know I never had a boyfriend.'**

**"I wonder why" Talim mumbled**

**"Hey that's not why I just never had the time I spent basically my Whole life training to be a hero."**

**"Right" it was Talim's time to make Lyric squirm.**

** Lyric and Talim talked for quite a while and turned out to have a lot they could relate to.  They both become friends on that day but little did they realize that all though Link's eyes were shut tight his ears were not.  He heard everything.  He thought to himself oh great not only do I have to worry about getting the pieces of Soul Edge and saving my home but I also have to worry about love and that might be the greatest challenge of all.**

**End of chapter 9**

**Alas we come to the end of another chapter.  In the next and 10th chapter we will explore what the others are doing while this was going on.  I hope you liked it.  Tell me what you think about my OC and how you think I portrayed the other characters. Thank you for reading.**

**Inuken **


	10. The deal with Yunsung

This is a pretty short chapter but since its summer vacation I'll definitely have the time to update faster than once every month or so. Today I'm putting in 2 chapters like I said this ones kind of short but the next once pretty lengthy, So without further ado   
Chapter 10.

Chapter 10: The Deal with Yunsung

Yunsung couldn't believe the audacity of the girl. Why was she always on his case and further more why did it get to him so much.

He walked down a narrow alley in the small French town. He didn't know where he was going but he just kept walking his anger blinding him. Who did she think she was, the little bitch, and who was she to boss him around.

"Yunsung!" he heard someone yell. The voice was a familiar one but he was too frustrated to figure out who it was. He continued to walk down the alley. A woman ran up to him. It was Sueng Mina.

"Yunsung, didn't you hear me calling you. Where are you going?" she quizzed him but he continued to walk on "Look Yunsung I know your mad at Lyric and all but this won't solve anything. Your acting like a child, get a hold of yourself. We have a mission here and you can't let those emotions get in your way. You're obviously not thinking straight because it looks to me like your letting your anger take hold of you."

His plan was to just ignore here but his fuse was short and he got angry with her fast. "Look Mina I don't have time for you or your reprimands, why don't you just leave me alone?!"

"Oh yeah Yunsung I don't want to keep you off schedule I'm sure walking to absolutely nowhere is time consuming but you know what believe or not Yunsung I didn't come here to reprimand you I went looking for you because I was worried about you."

"Well as you can see I'm very much alive so your jobs done you can leave know."

"You don't get it do you. Yunsung if you can't talk to me who can you talk to. I'm your best friend here no one else here gives a damn about you more than I do. I didn't give you that sword for nothing."

"You know what Mina I thank you for that but right I don't need you bugging me"

"Yunsung trust me all anyone needs is a shoulder they can lean on even you. Look I don't like the girl very much either but she's right on some points, you can't lose hope even in the most hopeless situation because that hopelessness will be the first thing to kill you."

He nodded his head "your right mina."

She rubbed her ears "Did I hear right did you just admit I was right."

"You heard correctly."

"Well you ready to head back?"

"Yeah, why not."

He didn't feel like arguing anymore with Mina it was pointless to even try. Mina was shocked usually it took a lot longer to get through to him maybe he was finally growing up maybe all the things she did to help him had finally gotten trough… maybe.

* * *

I took maybe an hour or too before everyone reassembled at the dock where Lyric and Talim were taking care of Link.

Maxi spoke first "Well we have a variety of medicines and such. I don't know what will work for him causer his not human. Lyric I'm sure you can deal with that." she nodded

Next Raphael spoke" As far as shelter go I've decided to allow you all inside my home. We'll go immediately to treat Link and tomorrow some of us will go looking for a ship."

Siegfried picked link up and they began to follow Raphael.

"Yunsung" the young Korean heard someone call behind him. He turned to face Lyric "Look I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I was really stressed but I still shouldn't have snapped like that."

"Well what brought that on?" He said with a tinge of sarcasm on his lips

She put her hands on her hips" I'm made a mistake okay. Doesn't mean I'm going easier on you. You're still a jerk. You should consider this moment special because chances are you won't hear sorry from me again." She walked away from him.

He didn't spend too much time thinking about what just happened and continued to walk behind the group of warriors.

End of chapter 10

I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

Inuken


	11. Amy

* * *

This chapter introduces Raphael's foster daughter Amy. I hope to god I portrayed her well. Okay let's go.

Chapter 11: Amy

When they got to the house everyone was wide eyed and in shock. The house was huge. It was made with marble and giant pillars surrounded the house.

"Welcome back Mr. Vanderbilt." said a heavyset woman in a black and white uniform. She opened the house doors "The young mistress is out in the garden."

"Thank you Mary." Raphael said and they all walked into the house

"This place is amazing" said Xianghua "Finally a good place to sleep."

"Why would you be on a journey like this?" Mina said "I mean you have it all here."

"That's why he said looking at the little red head girl who was coming out to great him."

"I'm so glad your back Claude." The girl spoke.

"It's okay Amy they know my real name."

"Well I'm just happy your back. How could you leave me here for so long?"

"I'm sorry Amy but you know it's for your own good. You know why I must go on this Journey and you also know very well how dangerous it is."

"I know but it's so lonely here. It's no fun playing with the servants or eating at an empty dinner table, you can't expect me to be happy about that can you?"

"No, I can't but I know you can cope. So have you been a good girl since I've been gone." He said as they walked into the living room

She gave him a mischievous grin "Yeah"

He laughed "sure you have"

The others were just admiring the living room.

"Who are these people anyway?"

"They themselves are looking for Soul Edge."

"Are you sure you should have brought them here."

"Look at it this way now you can play with more than just the servants." A crooked grin formed on his face. She just nodded and sat down on one of the plush couches. "Okay, listen up, I have been kind enough to let you into my house and I expect you treat it with respect. Your rooms are on the second floor you can choose from any room there but I do not want you roaming around the place. Lastly while you are here you will address me by the name Claude Vanderbilt."

The others really were not too curious as to why he asked that of them. They were extremely tired and they still had to heal Link. They went up the marble staircase and first found a room for Link; Lyric went straight to work trying to make a potion that would help him. Talim and Xianghua stayed to help her. They others went to get there rooms.

"We're getting no where with this stuff!' Lyric yelled in frustration nothing was working.

"Don't worry we'll find something" Xianghua said

'We better soon because his conditions worsening he's gotten a high fever and his right arm and leg are swollen."

"I know but what can we do, we just have to use what we got in order to help him."

"Hmmm. Oh okay Maybe this can help." She pulled out her Ocarina and began to play the Song of Eternal Light. When the song was done Lyric Put back her Ocarina. "It told me to look on the south wall, second row in the locked room. It said there I'll find what I need. It also said to wait until tomorrow to look, it'll be easier to get ion."

"It told you all of that?"

"Yeah"

"So we have to wait till tomorrow. What if he can't make it till than" Talim finally spoke

'I have faith in the song besides Links a strong person he will make it."

Talim nodded "I hope your right."

Morning came quickly and the warriors assembled in the dinning room.

"Okay folks today Raphael I mean Claude, Siegfried, Sueng Mina, Kilik, Mitsurugi and I will be going to find a ship." Maxi announced

"While we are gone the rest of you should go look for some information on the whereabouts of the next piece or anything that can be helpful on our journey." Raphael said

"Okay sounds easy enough." Yunsuing said

"Oh yes before I forget I let the se4rvant have the day off so I need you guys to care of Amy while I'm out."

"Whoa wait a minute there Claude why are we looking after your daughter we're not your servants."

"Yes but your in my house and it is the least you can do."

"The least I can do is nothing" Yunsung mumbled. Raphael however decided to let it slide even if Yunsung didn't help look after Amy he was sure the others would. They left to go find the ship.

"Where is that little girl anyway" Talim said

"I don't know let's find her" said Xianghua

"Maybe she can help us get into that room." Lyric said

"Maybe but I'm sure that room is locked for a reason." Xianghua replied

They walked down the hall some way when they heard sing in the garden. When they went out there the singing stop but they did find Amy.

"Hey Amy was that you singing just now? Quizzed Talim but Amy remained silent "umm did Raphael I mean Claude tell you we're taking care of you today?" Still silence

"I think she asked you a question Amy." Yunsung said with a slight ting of agitation

"I can hear but I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." She said sarcastically

"Yeah funny but listen I'm going to waste my time babysitting some brat so why don't you come inside the house and stay put."

"Yunsung shut up don't talk to her like that." Lyric said

"She was being rude, I don't Know why we have to deal with this pint sized brat."

"How can you say that when you don't even know her?! You can't call her names like that. She right she doesn't know us and we have to get to know her first before she can warm up to us."

"Whatever"

Lyric bent down in front of Amy. "Amy will you please come with us back to the house we have some things we have to do before we go out and I'd hate to see out here by yourself."

"Hmmm" The red head looked up at the sky "only if you show me how to play that Instrument of yours."

"What you mean my Ocarina but how did you…"

"I heard you playing it last night I was curious and went to check it out."

"Wow your slick I didn't even hear or sense your presence last night. Hmmm, of course I'll teach you but it won't be easy.'

Amy nodded her head "Hmmm I know you want to enter the library but that's Claude's Private place to think and stuff. Of course I can get you in if … you also show me how to use a sword."

"I don't know if your father would want that."

"He doesn't need to know besides your friend needs your help and I'm the only way you're getting into that library."

"Okay Amy, how about this I'll give you your first ocarina lesson when we get to the house then you take us to the library then I'll teach you how to use a sword.'

"Hmmm, No the other way around the swordplay first than the Ocarina lesson."

Lyric put her hand on her hip "You're a smart girl Amy, Okay you have yourself a deal but I warn you now the only way I know is the hard way cause that's the way I was taught. This won't be a cake walk." Amy nodded. They went inside the house.

"So Amy where can we go to practice"

"Well usually Claude practices in the locked room but we also have a pretty empty attic." She didn't know exactly why she made this deal with them. She didn't understand why Raphael had even entrusted them with taken care of her. Maybe he had good reason but she still didn't trust them. In the end this deal was made on so she could finally learn what Raphael refused to teach her, swordplay. She wanted to be like him and fight. He had no idea how much she hated being alone here and how much she looked up to him and wanted to travel and fight alongside him. After all he was her foster father and how can she not want to be with him after he took her in. Being alone in the house was no different than being alone in the streets; you still had that cold and lonely feeling. She knew he did it for her but if he trusted these people so much why not let them find the sword and he stay here with her. A fugitive tear rolled down her cheek.

"Are you okay Amy?" Lyric said

"Of course I'm Okay what do I look like, a baby?!" She quickly wiped the tear from her face

Lyric laughed "It's okay to cry sometimes especially since you're a little girl. If you don't release your emotions they can build up inside you and drive you crazy, you don't want that do you?"

"No." She had finally made up her mind that this girl was a nice person still she wasn't sure if she could be trusted. The other three women didn't seem interested in here at all and the Boy was a real jackass.

When they got to the attack Lyric brought out too sticks "These are deku sticks we'll use these as swords" Amy nodded. Taki, Talim and Xianghua went to go check on Link and Yunsung sat in the corner of the room and watched. "Okay are you right handed or left handed."

"Right"

"Okay so obviously you'll be using your right hand to hold your sword. Okay first lesson, you need to work on your stance you should have your right foot in front and your left leg back."

She did what she was told

"Okay good. Now horizontal strikes bring the sword from left to right or from right to left."

She once again did what she was told

"Okay good, now vertical strikes up don or down up."

Amy did this.

"You're doing great, Now Thrust Bring your right hand close to the hilt and put your left hand at the end. Good now bring it to either side and thrust foreword."

Again she accomplished the task "I thought this was supposed to be hard!"

"Don't worry, here comes the hard stuff that was just the easy tutorial. Now I want you to use what you just learned land to break this glass battle at my waist if you can do that I'll teach you a new more difficult move. Are you ready?"

"If that's all then this is way too easy." She charged Lyric and had planned to thrust the stick into the bottle but Lyric quickly side stepped and hit Amy in the head wit her own stick.

"Ouch, that hurt." Amy yelled but before she could recover Lyric attacked "Hey let me breathe, why don't you"

"Sorry but I told you it won't be easy the only way you can break this bottle is by fighting for it."

"Fine then I'll just have to take you down."

"You're very confident for a beginner."

"Shut up and fight." Amy charged again and attempted a horizontal slash but Lyric blocked it with ease. She then countered by hitting Amy in the back of her head. Over and Over again the scene played out and Amy was becoming more exhausted but Lyric seemed to gain more energy. Finally Amy decided to put all her strength behind one Final attack. She charged forward and Jumped attacking with a powerful vertical. Lyric simply side stepped and hit Amy on the hind legs. Amy fell to the ground.

"Are you alright Amy?" Lyric said offering the red head a hand

"Could… be… better…"Amy was extremely exhausted she could hardly move.

Yunsung who was watching the whole spectacle burst into laughter.

"Stop it Yunsung she did a great job for a novice. Amy don't mind him, He can be really immature sometimes, no …wait … all the time." Lyric said while picking up the little girl "You want to give it another round." Amy by no means was someone to turn down a challenge but she just didn't feel up to it.

"No" she sighed

Suddenly Talim burst into the room "Lyric we need to get into that room Link he's having trouble breathing and his fevers shot way up!" There was extreme panic in her voice

'Okay, right Amy can you get us into that room? We need to go we can't waste any more time here." Amy nodded. She went in her pocket and produced a small gold key. She handed the key to Lyric.

They rushed upstairs. When they got there Xianghua and Taki were waiting there and Taki was holding Link in her arms Xianghua had the potions and herbs.

"We couldn't wait the fever was to bad we have to save him immediately" Taki said explaining why she was carrying Link

Lyric hurriedly unlocked the door and they all walked inside. The room was a grand library but they had no time to admire its beauty.

"South wall second row... from the top or bottom?" Lyric said

"Let's try both." Said Talim

"Yunsung get on that ladder and start searching for a book on medicine"

"But …'

"Just do it!"

They searched frantically on the two rows until Lyric was suddenly drawn to a book about witch craft she opened the book on the table next to where Link lay.

"Witchcraft" Xianghua said questioning Lyric

Lyric herself thought it was crazy but something told her this was right. She began flipping pages until one in particularly caught her eye. She mixed the certain ingredients. "Talim wipe this on his forehead." Talim did this and Lyric sang something in a foreign tongue and then she bought out her ocarina and played Zelda's lullaby. First nothing happened then suddenly the room became cold when it became warm again Talim felt Links head.

"His fever it's gone and the swelling's gone. He's stirring."

"Where… am I." Said Link his voice thin and weak not even a whisper

"Don't worry Link we'll explain everything soon." Talim said wiping his brow tears coming out of her eyes

"Hey let me see this book." Yunsung said but when he looked at the book he realized who couldn't read it. This was nothing he had ever seen before. The symbols were round and intricate and were written horizontally across the page. He also noticed what seemed to be music notes scrolled in the bottom right corner. "What the hell is this?"

Taki, Xianghua and even Talim took a look. "What is this and did Lyric know what this was." Asked Xianghua

"That my friend is Hylish."

"What is it doing in this book?" Taki asked

"Maybe Hylans have used that portal to come back and forth between worlds for centuries_" _Lyric said__

"Well at least Link is alive." Talim said relief in her voice

"Well we should bring Link back to his room and we should tell him what's been going on." Taki suggested

"Wait!" Yunsung said still on top of the ladder. He jumped down with a book in his hand. He put it on the table and opened. "Look what I found it may be a clue to help us find Soul Edge."

* * *

Later that evening the others came back from looking for a boat. They were surprised to see a refreshed and able bodied Link at the table.

"I see you guys found the cure" Raphael said. The girls nodded

"Yeah well we found a great deal on a great vessel it's not as good as the ship but it will do." Said Maxi

"Trust him it's no where near as good as the old ship… It's better than that heap of junk." Mina sniggered

"Hey that ship was with me through some of my most perilous adventures."

"Yeah in two weeks it should be ready some guy they call Trimmer wants to sell it for 180000 gold. It's worth it though and we'll still have enough money left over to get us through a year if we rationalize food and water." Kilik said

"So how was Amy was she good." Asked Raphael

"Yes she was very good and she was really helpful when it came to helping Link." Lyric said

"I hope so because whenever IU go out these two weeks I'm going to entrust you 6 with her safety."

"What?!" burst Yunsung spitting out his drink

"Well I told the servants they could have the next two weeks off because I trusted you would be able take care of Amy. Of course it's up to Amy if she rather be taken care of by the servants or you guys." He looked over at Amy.

"I want to stay with them." Amy said without an ounce of doubt. She still had ocarina lessons and she wasn't gonna let them forget it.

"Well then it's settled."

Everyone cleaned up and went to bed.

* * *

falling, falling into never-ending darkness "Don't be afraid for its fate" whispers a voicethere is no light only darkness surrounds you "Remember the sword comes first but do not falter in your Quest for peace."And then there's a light "Do not wallow in despair, hold on to the light and your journey through the darkness will be a safe on."

* * *

Lyric bolted up straight out of her bed. 'Not again' she thought. She had been having these dreams for over a year now. "What does it all mean" she whispered to herself. She decided a little walk in the Garden would help her sleep.

* * *

Yunsung looked down from his window and saw someone walking in the garden. He then saw that it was Lyric. 'What is she doing up' he thought. She looked so natural and graceful in the moonlit garden as her long sleeping gown dragged behind her. It was then that he realized how beautiful she was and his gaze was transfixed on her. He then noticed there was something wrong with her and wondered what could possibly have kept her up. Then he came back to his senses what was he thinking this was Lyric he was thinking about. He looked back down but she was gone. Maybe he was just imagining things, he thought as he drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

Soon morning came and a brand new challenge with it, today Amy was going to start learning how to play the ocarina. The group that left last time left once again to seal the deal with the captain.

"Okay Amy we'll begin soon." Lyric assured her. Amy was excited to learn how to play the ocarina. She didn't realize it but she was opening up more and more to Lyric. To her Lyric was someone she had come trust.

"Okay."

"Link can you help me teach? I'm sure it'll be fun and you can get to k now Amy a little better." Link nodded surprisingly the other girls and even Yunsung wanted to watch.

'Yeah well yesterday was a good laugh hopefully today's musical lessons will be one too." Was Yunsung's casual response

They lessons went by pretty quickly. Lyric gave Amy an Ocarina that she uses when she wants to practices new songs. First she thought Amy the basics like fingering and how to hold an ocarina properly. Next she taught Amy how to read Hylish notes and this realms equivalent. Amy was a natural and by the end of the lesson she learned three basic songs: Zelda's lullaby, Epona's song, and Saria's song.

* * *

The group had finally gotten to the ship. "Ahoy Captain Trimmer" called Maxi, a man in his mid thirties with spiky blond hair walked up to them. He wore a buttoned down blue overcoat and beige billowy pants.

"Ahoy there Maxi" he bellowed

"So you remember we're here to buy the boat. The deal was the boat will need to be fully stocked and fixed up and in two weeks it'll be ready."

"Yeah, I remember but there's no deal. However we know you came all this way to pay for this ship so we'll be gentlemen and take your money."

His crew surrounded them and he unsheathed a one handed sword. "Don't make me have to use this.'

Maxi sighed "Everybody wants to be a pirate."

Siegfried was quiet for so long but he was unable to control his anger he grabbed the captain by the neck and the crew tensed.

"Listen up, new deal; you will take us to where we need to go. We will not pay you a single cent and you will take us. DO KNOW WHO I AM? I'm the Azure Nightmare. I will slaughter you and your crew if you decided to renege and trust me I WILL find you if you leave before the deadline. In 2 weeks we will be back and you better be here." Siegfried through him down and the captain and crew were trembling. The captain was corrupt but he wasn't stupid. He will be there or else he'd lose his life.

* * *

The group came back home and told the others of there new deal with the captain appropriately leaving out how they struck the new deal. The others were suspicious but decided it was better not to ask.

"Oh we forgot" said Lyric "Yunsung found us a clue to the next pieces whereabouts."

"Yeah we sort of went into your library" Talim said hesitantly

"I know you left it unlocked" Raphael said

"Well in the book it said an Egyptian city disappeared four years ago, around the same time soul edge was first defeated. Now that area is nothing but a desert wasteland. Further more those who have gone into the desert say it's haunted by evil spirits and there's an eerie glow in the night sky." Yunsung recited

"Well then Egypt's our next destination." Said maxi and everyone else agreed

* * *

2 weeks passed and Amy had opened up to the group a lot she trusted them and considered them her friends. She hurt inside to see them and Raphael go. Again she was alone and even though she understood the cause she didn't want to live the same life she led just 2 weeks prior. Her eyes were opened to so many things. She had become very good with the sword and she learned many techniques from the different warriors even Yunsung. She also had become a skilled ocarina player and she knew 10 songs.

"Here Amy I want you to have this." She gave her a sheet of music " If you play this song we'll be able to talk from far away distances use don't abuse it's powers but I thought you could use when your feeling down or lonely." She took it and put it in her pocket

"Thank you" Amy said hugging Lyric

Raphael came up to Amy and picked her up lifting her high into the air. "Now you behave yourself while I'm gone and I'll be back before you know it." The little girl nodded and a few stray tears fell from her eyes. He put her done and joined the others they walked further away from the house and Raphael took one look back but Amy was gone his heart sank. These 2 weeks he had spent little time with Amy because he feared that if he had spent a lot of time with her he'd have second thoughts about going on the long journey and leaving Amy. He regretted it now because for the first time he realized he may she his daughter again.

Rend of chapter 11

This chapter took forever to write in fact I started typing this on Sunday and just finished today. The thing was I decided when I posted chapter 10 I wanted to give you 2 chapters because chapter 10 was so short but I got a summer job that started this Monday and my parents are upset that I'm on the computer so long. I'm so sorry for the long wait but it is summer vacation and even with my summer job I'm going to post everyday or at least every other day depending on chapter length even when I'm crazy tired. I'm trying to finish this story by the end of this summer so I can start putting up the second story in the trilogy. Even though I haven't been posting I have been writing and I 'm done with this story and am well into the second, this said I'm still open for suggestions and will readily change my story if I feel your advice makes the story better. I'm so thankful people are reading the story and I really want to thank whoever's reading it. Please read and Review, I really need Your reviews to compel me to write more because if people are reading and I don't know how they feel about certain elements of the story I can't grow as a writer and I can't make my stories better, I can't stress that enough. So Read and Review and I should have another chapter for you in a maximum of two days.

Inuken


	12. A New Plan Forms

Inuken: Yay! Another chapter for you guys, so soon. This time I'm not playing I'm really gonna update sooner.

Yunsung: Sure that's what you said last time

Inuken: Did anyone ask you?

Yunsung: Does it matter I'm only telling the truth.

Talim: For once Yunsung has a point.

Link: Yep sure does

Inuken: That's it I'm gonna start the story now and I have special plans for you guys. (She laughs manically) (Everyone backs away slowly and then eventually break into a run).

Random person: This may take a while so here is chapter 12.

Chapter 12: A New Plan Forms

They arrived at the port shortly after they left Raphael's house. The captain had kept his word and he and his crew were there only he didn't great them, his first mate did.

"Ahoy,' he signaled them "I'm the fist mate on this boat the names James. You will address me when you need questions answered or have problems on this vessel. You see every since our last run in our captain has taken refuge in his cabin and I was appointed temporary captain."

"Okay James we'll keep that in mind" Maxi said

"See that young man over there, we call him little Tim because we have two Tim's on this ship, anyway he'll escort you to your rooms."

He took them to a cabin with five rooms in it. "There are two beds in each room. A guy and a girl are gonna have to share a room. Other then that I hope there are no inconveniencies I don't want to lose my …I mean I don't want anyone angry with me" he said waving his hands in the air. "Okay well you guys I'll see you around"

"What's his problem" said Talim; they were still unaware of how the new deal was struck.

"Who cares" Xianghua said "I just don't want to share a room with a boy."

"I'll share with a boy" Sueng Mina offered "I'll share with Yunsung"

"Hold up you volunteered but I sure as hell didn't" Yunsung protested

"Come on Yunsung don't be difficult. We shouldn't waste all our time picking rooms and it makes sense to me that we share a room."

"Why do I even bother argue with you anyway."

"That's a yes coming from Yunsung."

"Okay how about Raphael and Mitsurugi, Kilik and Link, Xianghua and Taki, and Talim and …. Hey where is Lyric? As mater of fact where is Link?"

"They were here not to long ago." said Xianghua

They frantically started looking in the rooms and in one room they found Link already fast asleep. "Well I guess this is my room" Kilik said and the others laughed. They looked in another room and found Lyric sitting in the windowsill looking intently out at the sea.

"You know you could've waited before picking a room" Xianghua said but Lyric didn't acknowledge here and remained silent.

"You know what let them have this room let's go to the other ones." Mitsurugi said "They are probably all the same."

They all left except for Talim who would be sharing the room with Lyric.

"Hey what are you looking at?" Talim came and sat by her

Lyric put a finger to her mouth and shushed her. After a while Lyric jumped off the windowsill.

"You didn't hear it? Upstairs I heard two of the crew members talking about us."

"So you were eaves dropping."

"Yeah but it was for a reason, I'll tell you all what they said later. Right now I'm exhausted." She got into the bed closest to the window.

* * *

Later that evening the bell was sounded for dinner. The soul warriors had dinner separately from the sips crew for understandable reason, the crew did not have to be included in the warrior's important discussions.

"Let me start by saying that even though we got this boat on certain circumstances we still must respect that it is not our and we must we respect this Captains set rules. Meaning there should be no fighting on this vessel whatsoever." Maxi said firmly to the other warriors somehow over the course of this journey Maxi had taken the leadership role especially when it came to the rules of the seas.

"I don't think we should be worrying to much about the captain's rules right now," lyric said calmly "It seems there are bigger problems at hand. Whatever scare tactic you used to get this deal only helped us so much. Apparently the captain of this ship isn't a bright bulb and doesn't like to listen to warnings. While you guys were busy arguing over rooms I over heard two crew members talking about us. They good old captain is planning to leave us when we disembark in Egypt."

"SON OF A BITCH" Maxi yelled "TRAITOR, looks like we're gonna have to take this poser and show him why he shouldn't mess with us."

"Hmmm, we can take the ship." Kilik suggested

"No there's too many of them to just take over the ship outright but we could plan it out and make it happen. Listen tomorrow I'll have a plan trust me and it'll be good, he'll never forget this lesson." Said Maxi

"That lesson would be?' Raphael said cynically

"Never try to outsmart the infamous Ryu Kyu pirate Maxi!"

"Do they really have to try though" Taki said

Everyone laughed even Maxi "But seriously" he continued "Don't worry about a thing I'll defiantly have something tomorrow. They'll rue the day they decided to mess with us."

The rest of the dinner went by quickly and soon the warriors went to sleep. Soon morning had come and some of the warriors were out early.

"Hey Lyric what's got you so down." Talim asked her newly formed friend. She had noticed that Lyric was really quiet and solemn. 'What was she thinking about that could be making her so sad?' Talim wondered

"Talim before I got here how long have you guys been searching for the pieces of Soul Edge"

"About 3 months and we still hadn't found a piece. Really we had all just crossed paths when we had found a clue about soul edge being in Brazil. I've been looking for 3 months some have been longer than that."

"So you have been traveling for six months about, right?"

"Yeah"

"6 months and you only have two fragments. And others longer you say?"

"Yeah Xianghua and Kilik have been at it longest. I think for them it's been 9 months in all."

"This is crazy I know it's only been three months for me but I've been looking for the hero of time in this world for at least a year."

"WHAT!!! You mean Links been here for a year."

"Yeah it was about a year ago when he disappeared. I and Leon have been here for along time searching for Link so we can complete the Prophecy but now that Leon's dead we have to find his replacement but every day we stay here my people are being killed and subjected to torture. I'm afraid by the time we finish collecting the pieces There will be no replacements and my world would be destroyed forever."

"Is that why your so upset don't worry with all of us working together I'm sure we'll be finished in no time. We just have to believe in our hearts that soon the pieces will come together and we'll find and destroy Soul Edge."

"Your right I know but I still can't help but dwell on it. How could I not my people must always be on my mind 24/7, they know only the hero's can save them and they bank all there trust and hope on us. If I lose it then my people will give completely and my world would be lost."

"I think we all have some kind of pressure to quickly find these pieces but weren't you the one who said we shouldn't lose hope"

Lyric smiled "your right, okay, I'll try to focus on this journey."

"Hey why don't we go out on deck okay?"

"Sure"

End of chapter 12

Okay not the best chapter but it's setting up other events. Read Review and I'll have another chapter up soon.

Inuken


	13. Open

**The Eternal Light**

**Okay here's the deal yet another excuse for some reason my computer hasn't been able to connect to the Internet it says there's something wrong with my software. Even though this problem has occurred I've continued to type up chapters so as not to fall behind.**

**Yunsung: see I said you'd break your promise.**

**Inuken: Yunsung I'm about to break your face!**

**Xianghua: Yeah like you can do that. He's a skilled fighter and well… well your not.**

** Inuken: Ahh but I have a pen and that is mightier than the sword. I've can make you all do whatever I want it's my story and Yunsung I promised you I'd do something evil and this is a promise I won't break.**

**Chapter 13:**** Open**

**Lyric and Talim were joined by Xianghua on the deck.**

**"Hey guys what's with the long faces." Xianghua asked them but she never got an answer as the clashing of metal on the deck droned her them out. They went further out on deck a saw the crew of the ship abandoning there posts and forming a tight circle around what had to be a fight. "It better not be one of our people" she said as they cut through the thick crowd and sure enough she saw Yunsung and Link practically at each others throats it out. They had abandoned their weapons and were pummeling each other with barrages of fists and swift kicks.**

**"Stop this!" Talim yelled but they were too heated to even hear her so Lyric and Xianghua pulled them away from each other and it wasn't easy to do. The two were still trying to get at each other.**

**"Get off of me Woman!" Yunsung yelled at Lyric who was holding him back **

**"Are you crazy" she yelled back trying with every bit off strength to hold the strong Korean back**

**Link was cursing things In Hylish and giving Xianghua just as much trouble. Talim was breaking up the crowds and saying things like "You all should be ashamed" and "How could let then fight like that"**

**When the crowds were all cleared Xianghua started the questing." WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU GUYS THINKING FIGHTING LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF THESE PEOPLE, HUH, ARE MOTHERFUCKING CRAZY. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GUYS DO TO GET EACHOTHER SO ANGRY?!" Xianghua was royally pissed and the two guys were immediately frightened somewhat.**

**Link was first to regain his composure "This bastard has bother about my ears for a long time finally It got to a point were I couldn't tolerate it anymore."**

**"Don't even it start with that bullshit. You started it all when you first arrived always cursing me in that dammed language of yours."**

**"Ohhhhh my gods you guys are such babies. I swear I can you guys fight over that kind of silly crap. It's not even worth arguing about."**

**"What do you know about what's worth arguing about?" Yunsung said **

**Xianghua decided to leave him in his own stupidity "Lyric take him to his room and I'll take Link, Okay." Lyric nodded "Talim come with me."**

**"What do I look like a child? I don't need you or anybody…"**

**"SHUT UP!!! Yunsung just shut and go I'm not having you and Link coming out and fighting each other again." Xianghua said**

**Yunsung decided to let it go and he went quietly with Lyric. He was surprised that Lyric hadn't said much. They had finally gotten to the room he shared with Sueng Mina who wasn't there.**

**"You can leave now I don't need a body guard." He said with slight sarcasm in his voice**

**"Don't worry, I'm not trying to be, I'm leaving." She said barely above a whisper as she started to walk out Talim bumped into her**

**"Lyric don't leave Xianghua is having trouble with Link. He won't calm down and he keeps on trying to get out of the room we need you to keep an eye on Yunsung. I'll be back okay"**

**"Do I really have to? Isn't there someone else?"**

**"I'm looking for help but I need you to stand by while I go look for them."**

**"Fine" she said and closed the door behind her she turned and saw Yunsung laying on one of the beds.**

**"So I guess your not leaving."**

**"Obviously not" She snapped at him**

**"Geez I'm sorry."**

**"Look I don't want any trouble. I'm just going to sit down and I'm not going to say anything to you."**

**Yunsung didn't answer her he wasn't in the mood to fight with her but he was curious about what was upsetting her. He figured as long as she was here and she was so subdued he'd ask some questions he'd wanted to ask her. "So Lyric what is Hyrule like anyway? Does everybody there look like you?"**

**The question obviously rubbed her the wrong way because she snapped back at him "What do you mean look like me?"**

**Also obvious was Yunsung's not realizing it "Well I mean with the ears and stuff. Are all the people there considered Hylans and like what kind of animals are there and stuff like that."**

**Lyric ignored his obliviousness and was intrigued by his curiosity; after all she did view him as ignorant, immature, and arrogant. "No not everyone in Hyrule looks like me and no not everyone is Hylan. **

**We have animals just like you guys fish, bugs, farm animals and rabbits and stuff but most of the stuff you would call animals in your would are different people and cultures."**

**"Like… "**

**"Like there aren't races are different cultures when it comes to Hylans. Like in your would you have the Chinese and the English and the Spanish but we don't have that we have two classes however nobles and regular folk which I'm not gonna really get into. Now there are different peoples in Hyrule. Like The Zora, The Goron and the Kokiri."**

**"But you said there aren't different races."**

**"No they're not a different race of people they in no way shape or form are Hylish. Okay there a different species but there not like animals there intelligent organisms like you and me… well like me anyway there our equals and are above the level of animals."**

**"Okay I think I got it now. Oh and don't think I'll let that little remark slide."**

**She laughed "Just stating facts."**

**"Yeah, whatever, just continue."**

**"Okay well the Zora are the people who live in ****Zora****River**** and ****Lake****Hylia****. There mostly white with some blue patches. They have fins and big black eyes and oh how do I explain it. There heads are shaped like Links when he's wearing his hood they come out like this." She said taking a piece of paper and drawing a small sketch of a Zora which was quite accurate because Lyric did have artistic talent.**

**"It's a fish." he said giving her a half smile" I thought it was like us sort of."**

**"It's not a fish this is a fish." She said drawing a simple fish in the corner**

**"Yeah I guess that is different." He laughed and Lyric realized he was just playing with her he wasn't really that thick headed. They'd never been this way together she realized maybe he wasn't such a bad person after all. Just then Talim came in "hey lyric you can leave now Links calmed down and I've found mina to look after Yun."**

**"Oh okay." Talim left closing the door behind her "Looks like I'm leaving now Yunsung."**

**"Yeah it does, what are you waiting for?"**

**"I just wanted to say that I'm glad we talked to each other liked civilized people today. Maybe yet we can be friends."**

**"I never said I wasn't your friend."**

**"Well I mean … you never … we never."**

**"I never said I wasn't your friend, you from the beginning have had some kind of vendetta against me." **

**"Well I thought the same about you but I know I'm not that easy to get along with."**

**"That's for sure but you need to be going now don't you."**

**"Oh yeah, your right, umm, okay see you later."**

**"Hey don't forget you have to finish telling me about Hyrule"**

**"Yeah I do, well bye."**

**"Well get out already!"**

**"I'm leaving damn hold your horse's jackass."**

**"Well if you're leaving, then get the hell out"**

**"You know what fuck you." She went out and slammed the door behind her, 'It was too good to be true' she thought 'Once an asshole always an asshole' she sighed. 'Well at least he got me out of my slump; I guess talking about Hyrule helped a little.'**

**"That was interesting" Yunsung said out loud and sighed 'I want her to get off my back but I don't want her to think we're best buddies.' He thought' she's really not that bad of a person but still I don't need another Mina around I'm just fine without best friends'**

**Mina then walked into the room.**

**"Speak of the devil" Yunsung said under his breath**

**"What? Anyway I don't care to know Dinners ready and Maxi's got a plan. Come on"**

* * *

**The heroes all sat down in their dinning room table Link and Yunsung on the furthest ends far away from each other.**

**"Okay before I unveil my brilliant plan I want to address something that happened earlier. I think we've all heard about it by now but just to make it clear. Today some of our own had a fight today on the deck showing the other crew the weakness in our team. How can I get it through to some of you that we are on the same side that we all are working towards the same goal? We aren't enemies we are comrades. I know that we will get on each others nerves and have fights but nothing so violent if that fight had been any worse we'd be a man or two down and we probably wouldn't be able to put this plan of mine into motion. I don't ever want to see this kind of stuff again."**

**"Who died and made you leader" Yunsung grumbled**

**"I decided to take the helm because some of us are a little too immature to even consider taking the leadership role." maxi said and Yunsung didn't question his authority again "Well here's the plan. In two days well be landing on the coast of ****Egypt**** and tomorrow we will strike. I and Mitsurugi have taken it upon ourselves to rid this vessel of most of its goods. The good old first mate has found that there is a lack of supplies and has informed the captain. The captain has decided to stop at a small island near the Egyptian shore to stock up once again and he's going down to supervise from then on we take over this ship but we can't lose all the crew so we might need to persuade a few people." Maxi had an evil type of grin on his face.**

**End chapter 13**

**Sort of an abrupt end but in the next chapter we see how well the plan goes and if the heroes get to ****Egypt****. I just read my reviews and throughout the two week hiatus I've only gotten 2 reviews. One was relatively sort but Tekken Master a chapter focusing on Taki is coming up. The other review from Blue angel was really inspiring and helps me to continue to write because when I saw the lack of reviews I really considered stopping but when I read this one I decided that as long as there is someone reading my story I can't let them down and must continue. **

**Okay now I said I typed up quite a few chapters even so I'm still uploading chapters one by one so as to keep suspense but maybe some days I'll put up two. It's good to be back online.**

**Inuken**


	14. Respect

The Eternal Light 

Okay here we go no excuses for the late entry. It's time to go to chapter 14!

Chapter14: Respect

When our heroes woke up the next morning they saw the Egyptian coastline in the distance but they were heading towards the little Island not to far away.

"Soon our plan will come into action and we'll be in the clear."

Suddenly the Captain's door flew open and the 'intelligent' Captain Tyler walked out.

"So there's our sorry captain," Taki laughed "What a joke." even though to other less formidable opponents he was a quite a match.

"Oh we have women aboard. Are they our wonderful cooks because no man could have made a wonderful meal like I had last night? I swear you girls keep this place so clean it is amazing."

"You must be blind because I don't believe maid or cooks would be carrying around weapons."

"You're kidding me right, you all are warriors. Well you must not be very good. Why don't you tell me another joke?" His men laughed "women are only good for 3 things food, cleaning and sex other than that they should be left at home. I must say however you all are beautiful and would be wealthy prostitutes."

"You are pathetic" Lyric said walking up from below the deck " You call yourself a man yet any one of us woman are 100x the warrior in our big toes than you can ever achieve in your miserable life."

"I like my woman feisty but as for your skills I doubt there really that great."

"The way you talk you must also like the taste of cold metal. If you don't believe in our skills take us all on. Since your skills are so superior and since we're so helpless it should be easy."

"Sounds good maybe then you'll learn your place wench."

"Lyric," Taki said "All of us fighting would be over kill; I want to take him on alone and would appreciate it if no one else jumped in."

"I'd like to do the same, I just figured we'd all like a crack at him but go ahead your right we don't want to hurt him to bad."

"Haaaaaaa, You here that boys they don't want to hurt me too…" he wasn't able to finish because Taki kicked him in the gut then in the mouth. The captain then pulled out his sword and tried to slash Taki's arm but she went into stalker mode and jumped up and behind him then delivering a low kick sending the captain to the floor. He recovered quickly but not quick enough for the speedy Taki who slashed his right arm with Rekki- Maru and the captain fell back to the floor clutching his bleeding arm. "How could a… a…a wench like you beat me. There's no way I could have lost… no way."

"How sad I was hoping from the way you talked you'd be an actual challenge what a disappointment. I suggest you go with your crew and get you're wound bandaged by a professional. I hope you've enjoyed your first lesson in Respect you should tread lightly from now on or you might end up with more than a little cut."

"You… You … Men attack, attack them all!" His men went straight into action but this time Lyric stepped in and delivered a menacing spin attack sending them back.

"If you don't fear death then come and fight because I assure you will meet it." Lyric threatened

"Make no mistake about it." Sueng Mina said walking right alongside Lyric and Taki.

"Just who do you guys think you are making bets but when you lose you whine over it like babies? Well if you want to fight you'll surely meet your maker." Xianghua said also walking beside the other woman

"I'm not one for violent approaches but I won't stand here and watch you fight my friends and not do anything about it." Talim said joining the other women

"Fall back men." The physically and mentally wounded Captain said "We have much in store for you." He said staring at them menacingly but they returned his glare saying they'd be ready for it.

"Haaa, haaa, haaa" They were surprised to here Maxi laughing about the incident later after what he had said about fighting earlier. "Now they know not to mess with us for sure. Taking over this boat will be simple."

"The captain thinks his plan is fool proof, I can't wait to see his face when we leave this place with his ship." Mitsurugi laughed as well

"What an asshole, he'll get his just desserts soon enough." Kilik said

In a few hours they had reached the shore of the little Island.

"Well this is where you get off." Captain Tyler told the heroes

"What you are to take us to Egypt." Maxi yelled

"You know you just weren't careful enough, we knew it was you guys who emptied out our supplies. Why, I don't know for sure but it won't go unpunished. I'm sure you'll comply because if you look below on the dock you'll see I have reinforcements."

They looked down and saw thousands of armed men.

"Damn it all I didn't want to kill anyone but now we have no choice. You should have just followed the plan." Maxi said shaking his head.

"Ha, we'll see who'll be killing whom. You are greatly outnumbered you have no chance."

"Yes but you forget we are all greatly skilled."

"So I guess you'll be taking the hard way."

"If that's how you want it." The reinforcements ran up onto the ship and the battle began. It soon became clear however that these reinforcements were definitely skilled fighters unlike the captain's crew.

They took the warriors head on and were extremely aggressive however they lacked in defense. It was easier for the woman to cut into there aggressive patterns and bring them down because of there speed and Mina was able to keep them at bay with her zanbatou.

The men used there powerful moves to quickly take down opponents. Soon the sea of fighters became just a large crowd and still there were no injuries on the side of the heroes. Also the Captain had disappeared. Lyric noticed and went down to the brig to find him Lyric listened intently for the Captain when she heard the barrel of a gun go off. She quickly went behind the metal contraption behind her. She heard a bullet find its way to where she had just been standing and graze the metal.

The captain fired six more rounds hoping he had hit her but out of the smoke she ran past him piecing his chest. She gathered his body and dragged it up to the deck. The battle was over when she came up and the warriors were pilling up the bodies.

"We have a lot of blood on our hands we should pray that we are given mercy. Although it was necessary they were still innocent they in no way were connected to soul edge, in no way." Lyric said

"Innocent are you crazy we defended ourselves because they wanted to kill us, there weren't innocent." Yunsung said

"Maybe not but … still… They were acting in defense; we did threaten them, did we not. The goddesses would be displeased with us, with me, and they entrusted us, Link and I with their sacred power for good therefore I must repent. I'm sorry to have included you with my burden. She took out her ocarina and laid her sword down in front of the bodies and followed.

"Lyric you really think the goddesses can see what happens in this world."

She nodded "They're apart of us and they see through our eyes."

"Then wouldn't they understand."

"Yes I'm sure they do but I'm sure they understand the intentions of the crew here and everything. Besides it's about time I did this I have a lot of blood on my hands and I let one of my fellow heroes fall, I must apologize and hope for forgiveness."

Without another word they began to play a song of great sorrow and pain and as the song played Maxi took the wheel. They headed towards Egypt and everyone said a silent prayer, a prayer for the future and a prayer for those poor souls in the past who have fallen for the sake of the sword and the sake of the prophecy.

End of chapter 14

So they get the boat but plan fails and it brings lots of death.

Preview of the next chapter: They reach Egypt but upon reaching it

The Hylans find that their Ocarinas are missing. How and when were they stolen, no one knows, and does it have anything to do with the Soul Edge shard. Find out in chapter 15: The Underground City.

I can't wait to put the next chapter up. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope I get some reviews.

Inuken


	15. Underground City

The Eternal Light

I just got back from Maryland (I live in New York) and the first thing I did was put this story up for you guys.

Chapter 15: Underground City

The next morning the blood stained boat reached Egyptian soil and most of our heroes quickly went to the dock and looked at their surroundings. There was a small village surrounded by the desert. Now there were still two heroes left on the boat, Link and Lyric.

"What's taking them so long?" Asked Raphael very impatiently

Then they heard a loud crashing sound on the boat.

"Look I'll go in and get them" Mitsurugi offered and ran onto the boat to get the Hylans. Minutes later Mitsurugi came out dragging the pair off the boat.

"Get off of us!" Lyric yelled and he finally let them go.

"Well what took so long?" Raphael said

"Okay which one of you took it, huh, I'm going to count to 3 if you don't give it back I'm going to kill all of you. You all should know not to fucking play with me like that." She did just what she said she would but when she turned back no one had moved.

"Maybe you could start by telling us what you're looking for?"

"Our ocarinas they're missing." Link said with a tinge of frustration

"Maybe you've misplaced them."

Just then a rage inside the two Hylans eyes sparked simultaneously.

"Are you implying we don't take care of our ocarinas that we just leave them lying around?" Lyric yelled

"These ocarinas are our link to the goddesses; they're our link to our world and our people!" Link also yelled

"We are not careless and misplace important things like that lying around! Ocarinas posses loads of magical powers our people still have not uncovered in the wrong hands they can be extremely dangerous!"

"They were stolen, how I'm not sure Lyric and I kept them on us at ALL times, no exceptions. Only someone on board could have done it!"

"Whoa there kids calm down. Okay I understand this is important to you but none of us have it. Let us go get the shard and hope that when we get back you find it. There's nothing else you can do." Maxi told them.

"Okay I guess your right." Link replied and Lyric nodded

"All this ruckus over a dammed instrument now look at the time we wasted we could have been tracking through the desert." Raphael scoffed

"What did you say? I can't believe you have the impudence to say something like that after what I just told your sorry ass. Mr. Sorel I don't know what crawled up your butt today but I swear before the goddesses if you disrespect that instrument again I'll stick my foot so far up your ass it'll come out the other side." Lyric said and she wasn't joking.

"Listen if you want to fight over a silly instrument then do so."

"A silly instrument that parts the sea and gives knowledge, I don't find that very silly, Raphael."

"What happened to Mr. Sorel?"

"It went out with my respect for you. I don't what made you start acting like this today maybe you've been hanging with Yunsung to much."

"Well if you're done ranting we can move on now." he stood there unfazed.

"Bastard." She was about to make good on her promise when Link caught hold of her.

"Don't touch him; we can't make him understand the ocarinas importance."

"Of course not… fine this time I'll let it go."

They had been walking in the desert for hours but there was no sign of the shard. Night came fast and all though the desert was very hot during the day, during the night it becomes extremely cold.

"Let's rest and build a fire." Xianghua suggested

Everyone agreed and a fire was made. Our heroes sat around the fire trying to keep warm.

"I think this is a good enough time to ask. We all basically know each other well except for Lyric and Link we know almost nothing about you two and Link one things always puzzled me if you had no knowledge of the portal how did you get here." Taki asked the Hylans

"I knew this question would come soon but the truth is I don't know. I was riding on my faithful horse Epona when something weird flashed in the sky. I decided to find out what it was but when I got to where I saw the flash I blacked out and ended up hear. I was frightened at first by the humans but then I realized I could understand what they said and read their writing and even speak their language. I began to hear stories of the evil sword and I knew the goddesses brought me here to stop soul edges evil from entering my own world."

"Hmm… Maybe you were also a decoy… to lure the other heroes here to help fight soul edge with us." Mitsurugi suggested

"And to get us to complete the prophecy, you know your goddesses must know how the prophecy and soul edge are connected." Said Maxi

"Lyric now it's your turn … how did you get. Tell us your story." Talim said

"I told you, Leon and I came here to find Link. He died I found Link and now we're here."

"No, tell us about how it all started how you first found your destiny."

"Well … if you really want to know. Let me start back sometime before I was born. There was a noble man of great wealth who was very close to the king but this man was evil and he wanted to overthrow the king. So he leaked information to the gerudos hhoping that the evil Gannon would retrieve the triforce and become king. He knew Gannon wasn't too bright and got very close to him to know learn what would be the king's weakness and even top this day he bides his time waiting until the perfect moment to take over. This man was named Zantos."

"Oh I know who you're talking about that treacherous Hylan who's in high favor with Gannon."

"Yes, well he had a daughter. She was seventeen, my age, when he married her off to an abusive man nearly three times her age. She wasn't happy with this and with the help of a sheikah servant she ran away. You see his daughter was pure of heart and was nothing like her father … she didn't love her husband and felt that she should fall in love with the man who would be husband. When she ran away a young soldier from the old king's army took care of her and the sheikah they fell in love and she became pregnant but she was to happy to think straight and little did she know her husband and father would not rest until she was found. When her husband found her he killed the young man and would have killed the servant had she not been a skilled sheikah warrior in the past. The man reclaimed his wife but when she was ready to give birth to the baby her father refused to give her the proper doctors and forced her to give birth in a cold cell. She died giving birth. Zantos was ready to kill the child except he realized that on the child's right hand was the mark of the triforce. The daughter and the young soldier were my parents." Tears fell from her eyes "Now the plan was to convert me to there side so that there would be less opposition from the heroes. However the sheikah servant would not hear of it and she took me away to a secret location in the lake Hylia region. From the day I could walk, talk and understand what she told me she made me train day in and day out. She taught me all about sword play, how to play the different ocarina songs how to use magic everything she knew. There is not one day of my childhood I can remember where I just had a day of rest or played childish games. I never had friends in fact the first friend I had was Leon and that wasn't but a few months ago. Anyway when I turned ten everything came crashing down. My stepfather discovered our whereabouts. He brought some of Zantos best men and there was a battle. It came down to my mentor and my stepfather and I watched from the house but in the end he sent an arrow piercing into her heart. I reacted and ended up killing my stepfather. Before my mentor died she told me of the prophecy and I started my quest. You know what happened after that basically I met Leon and went on the search for Link."

"Where did you get the shard of soul edge?"

"I got it from Leon. He found it some where in this world you see he had been traveling between the two worlds long before I met him. That's why Cervantes was after us but before he killed Leon, Leon asked me to take the shard and leave him to die he said it was more important." The tears continued to flow

"What was your mentor's name?" Taki asked

"Nehrunia … sometimes I call her my mother but… Her name is Nehrunia."

"Nehrunia, the great sheikah warrior who helped to fight and win the gerudo-sheikan war"

"Yes the very same, after the war she decided she would stay alongside the family that helped supply her people with shelter. Zantos wasn't always so evil you see his wife who was alive at that time succumbed from a fatal illness that could have been prevented had the king let Zantos use the power of Zelda's Lullaby but that is a sacred song that only the royal family, their sheikah servants and now the heroes. This song is the most powerful in all of Hyrule. Since this time Zantos has held a grudge against the king and that is why he became a traitor."

"This is all so depressing, I feel for everyone even this Zantos in a weird way." Xianghua said

"Don't, Zantos is a weak man he had other options and he quickly looked to the path of darkness. I could never forgive that man for all the crimes he's committed treason, murder he should be hung from the highest building and pelted with rocks."

"I'm just as weak then. I quickly took in the darkness and I murdered countless people yet you tell me differently is it because what he's done is so close to home." Siegfried questioned

"No you were weak but you decided to make things right. Were you ever truly happy in darkness and evil?"

"No, I wasn't but the man is hurting."

"But the man embraces the evil. The evil is his driving force he prefers the darkness and cannot see past it. How else could he let his own daughter die at his hands, the last remaining bit of what he cherished? It's because he is weak minded and evil courses through his veins." She said yelling

"You're so high strung, you need to calm down, I see how this could be hard for you to deal with but if you can't even show the slightest pity for your enemies maybe your really the weak one." Yunsung said to her

"You wouldn't understand, how could you?"

"What do you think that we don't have our own problems people who have betrayed us?"

"No I know we've all had our hardships but you could never understand the hate that burns inside of me for this man."

This is when the weirdest thing happened since Yunsung was sitting right next to her he grabbed hold of her and they stared at each other for a long time. Everyone was silent and then he finally said "With all that ate what kind of hero can you possibly be you must become better than that and I know you can learn to suppress that anger."

She noticed he was different his whole attitude and outlook different. What brought on this change had he himself lift a heavy burden off his shoulders. Her rampant tears stopped flowing and she calmed herself she felt weary and was tired from the events of the day before she knew it she had fallen over into his arms and was fast asleep.

"Ahh Lyric… Lyric, Oh boy what did I do she won't get up."

"Leave her alone besides you two look cute together" Sueng Mina said and everyone except Yunsung laughed

"Mina that's not even funny… I don't like her like that."

"So then you like her like what," Yunsung turned red "Oh I'm sorry I forgot about Talim yeah but since Link and her are an item I guess Lyric is your answer."

"Stop it's not like that she's okay … but I don't even think of her like that." Yunsung replied laying the girl next to him

"Sure you don't but fine I'll drop it."

"Talim do you really have something for me" Link whispered

"Drop it!" Talim yelled

From then on the subject was dropped and the other warriors followed Lyric's lead and fell asleep.

The heroes woke up to another hot day in the desert and suddenly the two Hylans began to cover their ears and tears began to flow from their eyes.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Mina asked

"You don't hear it." Link yelled, Mina shook her head

"It stopped" Lyric said and took her hands off her ears.

"What was it?" Siegfried asked

"It was a shrieking noise."

"How could you hear that?" Maxi said not knowing about their superior hearing

"Don't be dense our ears aren't for show, we can hear things from miles away if we choose to hear it."

"You mean you can turn it on and off?"

"In a sense… Ahh," Again the Hylans covered their ears. "Not when it's like this!" she yelled and then the noise stopped again.

"Brace yourselves," Link yelled "The sand below us is caving in."

"What!" Yelled the chorus of heroes

"How do you know?" Xianghua yelled

"Trust him stop wasting …" Lyric didn't finish her sentence and they fell through.

When the heroes awoke they first realized they were closed in on all sides except one.

"Where are we?" Mina said

"I don't know but there's only one exit." Kilik said

"So I guess that's where will be going?" Yunsung said

"Yeah but we don't know what's down there it my just be another dead end." Xianghua said

"And it might not we have to check it out what else can we …" Mitsurugi stopped when he heard the sound of an exotic instrument playing.

"My Ocarina" Lyric said and ran through the exit

"Wait what if it's a trap!" Link yelled but Lyric was determined to find her ocarina and she was ready to kick butt. Without any other options they ran after her. When they got there they saw Lyric stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong…?" Talim started when they all looked up and out and before them stood an underground city.

End of chapter 15

Read and review. I hope you like this chapter. It's great to be home and I'll update tomorrow. Inuken


	16. The symphony of life

The Eternal light

Well here we go another chapter up and now it's time to find out what the deal is with this underground city.

Chapter 16: the symphony of Life

As the warriors began to walk through the city they began to realize this city was inhabited by demons. Some had dog ears, claws, 4 arms, and eight legs and came in an array of colors.

"Guess you aren't the only weird creatures walking around this place." Raphael said referring to the Hylans

"Yeah you're here to." Lyric retorted

"Touché, nice one but not hurtful in the least"

They moved on and on into the city receiving many dirty looks from what they could tell.

"We've been expecting you" Greeted an extremely fat orange demon with huge wings and five pairs of eyes.

"I swear never to make fun of your ears again." Yunsung said

"Really" link said cynically

"No not really."

"Typical"

"I'm the Mayor of this here city and we've been preparing for your arrival."

"You mean you knew we'd come here."

He nodded his head "yes for 4 years now our harpies have predicted it." He looked to see their expression but they had stopped looking at him their attention was turned towards the center off the city, there stood a giant statue encrusted with a piece of soul edge

"Yes our cities pride and joy. Here let me return these." He reached into a pouch on his belly and produced the missing ocarinas.

Lyric took the demon by the neck "how'd you get these."

"A brave little girl you are but if you'd refrain from chocking me I can explain everything further."

"This better be good." She said taking her instrument and Link followed and took his.

"You see one of our citizens infiltrated your ship and retrieved your ocarinas as soon as you landed here our operative was ready. You can't see him can you but he stands here now. He is the tiniest of us all and is right here in my hand. Despite his tiny stature he is quite strong therefore making him perfect for our task."

"Yes but why? Why do want us here so badly?" Mina asked

"I know what you think when you look at us we're monsters but we were once human like yourselves. You all saw what is encrusted in our statue, a fragment of soul edge. It was 4 years ago when the shard fell into our town. The land on which you stand was once above ground. The high priest took the shard and it complete took control of his mind. The people of this town followed everything the priest said and they were made to worship the shard until we absorbed so much of the demonic energy that we ourselves became demons. After we fell through the earth we erected this statue with the shard embedded in it so we have a constant reminder of our sins. Recently we've had invaders called the shinpak. They are creatures of the sand and they are very dangerous. Although our appearance says otherwise we are unarmed and unskilled in the art of war."

"And that's were we come in."

"Yes in return we have agreed to give you are shard of soul edge."

"What made those sounds?" Link said grimacing at the mere memory of the shrieks

"Those were our harpies they sounded your arrival and gave way to the sands that allowed your entrance to our city."

"We'll think about it." Mitsurugi said

"What's there to think about?" Yunsung said "we help them we get the shard. It's a win- win situation."

"Honestly you could be so foolish." Lyric sighed

"What's foolish about that?"

"We know nothing about the enemy or how they look."

"They're creatures of the sand."

"Yeah but how do they look, what abilities do they have, what are they're advantages and disadvantages."

"Do you really think about that when you fight?"

"You do when you know ahead of time, there's no need to rush into fighting these things and risk injuries or fatalities."

"Look have your lover's quarrel later okay, we need to figure out if we're gonna do this or not." Mina said

"What are you talking about?" Lyric said but Yunsung went red

"Mina your impossible there is …" there was a loud explosion before he could finish.

"I guess we don't have anytime to think, do we. Let's go before the shinpak enter the city."

The heroes ran towards a near by clearing we're they saw creatures rise from the sand. The shinpak were sand in the form of different animals that were at least six feet tall.

"Here we go." The two Hylans took out there arrows and began to shoot at the on coming shinpak. "Get ready when they come they'll hit hard" Link said

"Link do you see that," Lyric told him in their native tongue "They don't seem to any less in number they keep coming back."

"Your right this will need magic, what about the others"

"Let them fight they can hold the monsters back giving us time to use the proper magic need Link our swords should suffice for now spread the word I'll go in closer." Link nodded

"Lyric ran down and unsheathed the eternal light, here powerful sword

Link told the others about the creatures as he switched from his normal arrows to his light arrows. Lyric managed to slow some of them down but with every slash the creatures multiplied. Lyric turned to see a light arrow whiz past her and hit the creature but the creature split in two. Lyric ran back towards the other heroes.

"Stop" Lyric yelled at Link in hylish

He immediately stopped "What's wrong."

"It doesn't work our attacks will only make them multiply." She told them all

"Then what do we do." Talim said

"All we can do is fight and hold them back." Maxi said

"No!" but they all ran into the fray all except for Link, Talim and surprisingly Yunsung.

"Okay so what great plan do you have for us" Yunsung said mocking her some what

"Why are you here?"

"Because they're running into something they can't control they all saw what happened besides I figured you had a plan.

"Not for this one."

The warriors who went to fight were greatly out numbered. Mitsurugi began to spar with a squid like shinpak and with the help of Taki sliced it into shreds but the shinpak multiplied into six new ones. Mina and Kilik tried holding them at bay sending the shinpak back with out cutting them in two but with the other warriors attacking with such furious speed they were quickly over run. "This is hopeless" Talim sighed and Link held her hand

"Don't worry we'll find a way to beat the shinpak." He smiled at her and her heart leapt with joy

"I have an idea think about it these are sand creatures. Let's start with fire arrows then when they get close enough Link we'll use Din's fire."

"I get fire turns sand into glass."

"Hey that was simple but you can skip the arrows there here." Yunsung said

"Link let's run to the center of the pack" They ran through the shinpak passing their fighting comrades "One, two, three." they used din's magic causing the shinpak to become glass figures.

"That was all! You've got to be kidding me." Maxi said

"Well jokes over. There back." Yunsung said

"What?" they turned and saw the shinpak forming in different pockets of sand.

"They're regenerating in the left over sand." Talim said

"There's sand every where we can't possibly turn it all into glass." Xianghua yelled there was no time to think just to fight

Everyone was trying to hold there own but there were just too many. Things looked pretty bleak and they were about to get worse. Raphael began to spar with a cheetah shinpak. He dodged an attack by the creature and countered but he slipped on a rock and lost his balance it happened so fast as the others just watched, the creature took it's chance and hit sorel hard across the face leaving behind claw marks then it sliced hi s throat and it continued towards the city. Raphael was dead.

"No!!!!!!!!!" Came the cry from the other warriors but Lyric wasted no time and ran towards Raphael's lifeless body. She took out her ocarina and rapidly began playing a song.

"Is this girl crazy?" Yunsung yelled running to block the attack of a shinpak ready to add another casualty to their group but suddenly the shinpak stopped and the warriors did the same and they all listened to the winds sing.

Take in the air

And breathe, breath

Take in the breath of life

The immortal cringe

The dead rise

All are humbled by

The symphony of life

The sand creatures crumbled and fell to the ground and were again nothing but sand on the ground. Then there was a groan and Raphael sat up the ugly scar on his face was gone.

"Just a silly instrument Mr. sorel" Lyric smirked

"If you could have destroyed them earlier why'd you wait?" Yunsung yelled

"I couldn't someone had to be dead. The symphony of life can only work when somebody is dead. This song is extremely powerful it brings back the dead but at the same time can kill the immortal."

"The immortal cringe, the dead rise. I get it now all are humbled. I guess the shinpak were immortals. It didn't matter what we did." Xianghua said

"I heard of this song, isn't it one of the hardest to learn." Link asked

'Took me ten years"

"So I have your respect again." Raphael asked

"I guess so, you're forgiven."

* * *

"Now it's time to get our piece of soul edge." Maxi said as they head towards the statue.

"Not so fast"

Everyone turned and they were shocked at what they saw.

End of chapter 16

Okay I'll update soon not much to say. Read and review. The next chapter is sure to please.

Inuken


	17. The Betrayal

Okay this will be a rather short chapie but I still hope you will enjoy.

Chapter 17: The betrayal

The heroes turned around to see scores of the demon towns people holding rifles all pointed straight at them.

"What's the meaning of this, we did our job now what do you want!" Maxi yelled

The Mayor cut through the crowd with the wickedest smile across his face. "All we want is you to step away from our shard."

"A deal's a deal and we will take what's rightfully ours." Mitsurugi said reaching for his sword

"Yes and all you're guaranteed is death so I promise to give you what you're owed."

"I don't think so" Maxi said charging the Mayor but a gun went off hitting him in his right shoulder and knocking him back.

"Maxi" Xianghua rushed to his side "you're gonna be okay hold out while we kick some demon ass."

"It's Okay don't fight it pointless we're staring at the barrels of at least a hundred guns. We can't win."

"But we won't give up with out a fight we'll take at least some of them before we all die."

"But Why… Why would you do this after we saved you?" Talim questioned

"You remember my little story don't you? Well listen closely as I tell you the truth, you deserve that much before you die. The High priest in the story was I. I went on a long pilgrimage in the desert to reach enlightenment but what I found changed everything. The very shard you wish to posses was my discovery. I brought the shard to the village and started my own religion. Our god would be the demonic force inside the shard. We worshiped the sword and allowed the demonic energy to eat away at our flesh in return turning us into these demons. With this new form we were guaranteed life unless the shard was removed from that statue. If you were to take that shard we'd all die."

"Then why bring us all here."

"I'm getting to that. You see our harpies told us of your arrival 4 years ago and warned us that you were after the shards. At the same time our people wanted immortality and under here there is a sunken pyramid. The pyramid of the forgotten pharaoh Rhamdis inside the tomb lay hidden a spell for eternal life but the temple was guarded…"

"By the shinpak" Lyric uttered

"Yes the shinpak were impossible to defeat but our harpies told us that you had the magic to destroy the shinpak. So we decided to kill two birds with one stone and know we'll have Immortality for such a small price."

"You all are so pathetic, you betrayed us but you think we'll go down easy. It won't happen we won't allow it. We'll get the shard and you won't get immortality."

"You sound so sure."

"Look up." He looked up and saw Taki had retrieved the shared.

"Yes and since you had no time to say your immortality spell we've already won." Lyric smirked

"How do you expect to leave your surrounded we'll kill you if you move one inch." The mayor bragged however Link took out his ocarina and played a transportation song and they all disappeared and reappeared on the boat.

The demons flesh burned to a cinder and they were nothing but bones and ashes.

"Quick Get Maxi some cold water, ointment and some bandages." Xianghua said Kilik went to inside one of the cabins to get some

"We just witness some of the horrors of soul edge. I guess this adds more fuel to the fire." Talim said

"Siegfried is that what happened to you."

"When I feel the full force of the demonic energy I become the demonic menace known as nightmare but since I absorbed so much dark energy I still have this reminder I've my servitude to the demon sword." He said a faraway look in his eyes

"Well we are closer to our goal and soon the sword will be destroyed. I know it." Talim uttered what all of them felt as they looked to the red tinged sky.

End of chapter 17

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This makes three shards recovered. Read and review.

Inukenイヌケヲ


	18. Cracks in the glass

It's come to my attention that I've made quite a few mistakes in my last chapters. For one the language of the Hylan people isn't Hylish its Hylan and the people aren't Hyrulian they're Hylans, go figure. We'll nobody ever told me this so thank you very much Great divide. As for the bold thing, okay here's the thing I always, always type in bold. Now when I first started uploading my story it put it up in bold but then it stopped doing it and then it started once again. Finally it just stopped uploading in bold altogether, so that's the deal with that. Thank you great –divide again constructive criticism is always welcomed and you did help but I still don't know if you liked the story, so tell me will ya. Oh and thank you Inu's first mate I finally got your review. Okay here I go.

Chapter 17: Cracks in the Glass

Alone in the dark room the worried man tried to suppress his inner demons. They sensed the pieces, the pieces of soul edge not to far off. No matter what he tried the whispers got louder echoing in his enraged mind. The man was strong but the demon was stronger and it would not be denied the shards. With one final cry and attempt at freedom the man gave in and Nightmare was again reborn.

"We have some interesting news for you all." Mitsurugi announced "Mina and I went into town looking for information on soul edge." Mina looked sick like she was gonna throw up.

"What's wrong Mina?" Yunsung asked

"Well you see we have a lead the shard is in Korea. And out of all the people…"

"Who…" Xianghua asked with raised eyebrow thinking about Voldo or maybe Cervantes having the shard

"Hwang… he found the shard and … and he brought it back to the dojo, now you know what that means Yunsung we're going back home and … and if my dad knows that I found you by now he's gonna try to keep me there."

"That never seemed to stop you before." Yunsung said shrugging his shoulders "we'll just run away again."

"But I'm sure they've beefed up security especially with the shard in they're possession."

"Sure but Mina we're the best besides Hwang and look at all the back up we have, it's no problem… the problem would be getting Mitsurugi and Taki inside."

"Hey I didn't even think about that it's true. There's no way we can fake their ethnicity they know of Mitsurugi the 'one man army' and Taki has the markings of the fu-ma clan, they take every precaution when it comes to security. Wait how did you think of that?"

"I'm not dumb Mina."

"Could have fooled me." He just looked at her and didn't say anything

"Well this doesn't solve our problem." Lyric said

"We'll just stay on the boat." Taki said

"No, they'll check it and then they'll fight and I don't want any fatalities. We're going to take a gamble… you'll come off with us. I have a proposal and I need you all to trust me, I'm not going to tell you guys now because I don't want anyone stopping me."

"I hope it works because we might have a fight on our hands."

Siegfried finally came out on deck.

"Hey it took you long enough. We were just talking about our next destination. Looks like were going to Korea." Maxi said

"Hmmm… sounds interesting. A lead so soon"

"Yeah but we have a problem what to do with Mitsurugi and Taki."

"I said I have it." Mina yelled

"Well look I'm sorry okay, but their might be another way."

"Look Maxi who died and made you leader, you always have to have things your way, you're not the boss of us. I can make good decisions on my own."

"Damn mina he didn't even say anything like that there's no need to be so snippy." Xianghua said

"Shut up you whiny bitch, why don't you let him speak for himself, he's a man he can handle it?" Xianghua got up and smacked the shit out of Mina. Kilik grabbed her before a real fight started

"What is wrong with you Mina?" He asked trying to hold back Xianghua

"I'm tired of people deciding things for me. I'm a grown woman I do what I want, when I want and I don't need anyone to tell me what to do. I said I have a plan and you know what I'm extremely stressed and I don't need anyone stepping on my toes."

"They're just trying to help Mina; I mean we have a big problem ahead of us." Taki said

"Look Taki just leave mina alone she only gets worst when you say you're trying to help. She has a problem with dependence and well we've been dependent on each other for a good six… seven months now."

"Just shut up all off you. You no nothing absolutely nothing"

"You have such an attitude problem." Talim said quietly

"Talim why don't you leave this to the adults" Raphael said mocking her

"Hey leave her alone." Link yelled

"Oh yeah and no freaks either."

"I thought we had settled this but I still think I have to teach you a lesson," Lyric said walking up to the three "what do you got against us"

"Look I'll try to talk slowly so you can understand me..." she smacked him so hard the arguing going on everywhere stopped

'They're making this too easy. Divide and conquer' whispered the demonic presence inside Siegfried.

"Look I'm going to go set sail so we can be on our way, go ahead and continue fighting like a bunch of wild animals." Maxi said leaving the group."

They started sailing towards Korea and still they continued their arguing. They had only gotten all little ways out when a huge vessel came to the side of the boat.

Lyric's eye went wide "Cervantes" she whispered "We'll finish this later, right now we have bigger problems"

End of chapter 18

So we come to the end of another chapter and a battle with the immortal pirate Cervantes is upon us. Hopefully this chapter was good to you guys. Read and review.

Inukenイヌケヲ


	19. The Imortal Pirate Cervantes

Chapter 18: The Immortal Pirate Cervantes

The ship carrying the Immortal Pirate Cervantes came closer and closer when the warriors noticed another figure on the boat.

"Voldo, so he was working with Cervantes." Raphael Said

"Only won of them can get soul edge though." Kilik said

"If they get past us" Link said with fire in his eyes, he wanted revenge as much as Lyric did because although he didn't know Leon personally he knew he was a hero and was also a warrior trying to save his people.

"They won't we won't let them, It ends now!" Lyric said teeth gritted in frustration.

"But how do you kill what's immortal?" Xianghua said

"The symphony remember." Kilik reminded her

"Do expect for one of us to die. Besides Cervantes wouldn't wait for her to finish"

"Well it's not like we're all on good terms now anyway, so what makes you think she'll save us." Raphael said

"She saved you before when you guys were on bad terms, she's not like you Raphael." Link said but Raphael just smiled cynically

The other ship finally came to a halt and the ships were side by side. The warriors face to face and all was silent until Cervantes spoke.

"Take the boat men." And the ship's crew came storming onto our hero's vessel. Next Cervantes stepped down onto the boat voldo at his side. Behind the warriors a bloody scene was taking place as their inexperienced crew was forced to fend off Cervantes' blood thirsty men.

"Look at what I've found, the one who got away, I thought you took care of her voldo. It looks like you've made some friends…" He said recognizing Taki, the woman who beat him long ago. "Well I have something for you, voldo." Voldo reached behind him and produced the severed head of her fallen comrade "It was the least I can do but don't worry you'll see him again soon, Now that I'll be reliving you of your pieces of soul edge." He unsheathed his swords and voldo jumped into attack mode, the battle began.

Voldo began to fight with Link and the other's started to fight off the enemy crew members. Voldo lead with an aggressive assault slashing at Link but Link blocked the attacks with ease. Voldo bent over backwards and thrust himself at Link who stepped to the side. The two stood still staring each other down. Talim slowly crept behind voldo but he sensed her presence and back kicked her giving Link an opportunity to attack, he brought his sword through his heart and voldo was dead.

"Talim are you okay." Link said helping her off the ground

"Yes but we have to help the others lets not waste time."

Cervantes and Lyric were entangled in fierce battle, they blocked each others fierce blows one by one. Cervantes was not giving out easily and Lyric was fueled by her rage to push forward and win. "You've gotten better but you're still no match." He said slashing her left arm. She refused to recognize pain and thrust her sword into his belly. He laughed "That tickles" she took back her sword and went back taking out her fire arrows and began shooting rapidly at him. He dodged them and charged at her but she quickly blocked with her shield then she slashed him with her sword. He grabbed her arm and brought her in a head lock she grimaced. "What too tight" he laughed Lyric bit him and he took his hand back, she took the opportunity to escape and she took out a light arrow and stabbed him with it.

"Awwwwww, what is this trickery."

"These are Light arrows they cut through darkness, I can't kill you but I will make you suffer." Cervantes began to unsheathe his sword but Lyric ran up on him bringing him to the ground then she stood on top of him. She took out her bow and light arrows and rapidly shot him. "Good night Cervantes." She shot one last arrow through his forehead and he was unconscious, the battle was over. "He won't stay this way let's dump him at the bottom of the sea. First tie some weights on his feet."

Mitsurugi tied the weights on and Link and Lyric threw him over.

"He'll survive," she said "but he's no longer my problem. Here she threw a piece of soul edge at Talim who caught it "That makes four"

"When did you get it?"

"Just now, I'm surprised that was it."

"He was probably waiting for us to collect the shards and do the work for him." Taki said

"Yeah" they were silent as they began work with disposing of the bodies and praying for the crew members they lost. The warriors were still divided and Siegfried's desire to reclaim soul edge became stronger 'four shards are here and the warriors are divided, nothing will stop me now nothing."

Lyric and Link began discussing something in Hylan. The others watched and tried to figure out what they were saying because of the tones and body signals. When they were done they went over to the others. Link started "We, Lyric and I, well we've realized that time is running out at home and we can't ignore it anymore. The sword is important but we have no doubt that you guys will destroy it but when we reach Korea we'll go on our own way and head to the Gobi alone."

End of chapter 19

This is the end of another chapter if I've made any other errors report them and I'll change it. Thank you Inu's first love and Great divide for your reviews. Ummm… I'm not sure if I ended this chapter well but I hope I did-. Read and review.

Inukenイヌケヲ


	20. Healing wounds

I'm happy I've gotten many good reviews. Thank you Alex-mad and everyone else who reviewed. It's good that your back and I'm definitely going to read the new chapters of your fic. Oh and to the great divide I'll be sure to go back and fix my mistakes but it will be a while before I do, cuz I'm focused on moving forward and forward we shall go.

Chapter 20: Healing Wounds

It had been 3 weeks since they set sail for Korea and the warriors still hadn't settled their differences. Dinner was always silent and really was the only time they were together in one room. Talim although she was still angry at Raphael and some other warriors she knew this was stupid and decided it needed to be ended now before they got to Korea.

"Everyone listen, I have something to say. I may be the youngest out of all of us and I'm not the wisest but even I know this is stupid. We need to stick together or our enemies will pick us off easily.

Don't you see how juvenile we're acting?" Talim said standing up

"Oh sit down, we're not stupid and we don't need you to tell us the obvious. Look it doesn't matter weather we work together or not anyway we were all fine before we met each other and we be fine when we split up." Raphael said

"Raphael listen to yourself… remember we weren't successful at finding the shards before we meet each other but since we've started working together we've collected 4 shards which, let me remind you, if we split up only one of us can keep and is any of us willing to give up the shards when we've been through so much to get them, I certainty don't."

"You know she's right" Taki said "We've been very juvenile. The stuff we were arguing about was stupid and weather we all admit it or not we've all grown accustomed to each others company."

"Yeah we do have some memories don't we," Sueng Mina said "And boy if we didn't go through hell and back to these shards, I'm sorry this whole thing started with me."

"No it was all of us… we all took part in that spat and it doesn't matter when we did because we were all wrong." Talim said

"I guess I underestimated you Talim your wise beyond your years. I must admit however I've been very detestable recently but ever since we left France and I was forced to leave Amy behind again I've been pushing for this journey to be over. I'm so sorry." Raphael said

"Now are we all friends again."

Everyone nodded in agreement

"But wait Link, Lyric are you guys still leaving." Xianghua asked

Link nodded "Yes we're still going home, the decision wasn't made based upon that spat, we'd been thinking about it for some time now."

"Why are you so persistent in going home? We all made a pact remember when we destroy soul edge then we help complete the prophecy why leave now when you can have so much help." Talim said her eye's a little watery, the thought of her first love leaving her.

"Your right we could have so much help but it's not really an issue of man power. The reason we are leaving is because no one is protecting our people and I'm sure that they have lost faith in us. Even if we bring you guys top help… Our people will no longer believe in us, especially if the reason why we left for so long was to fight another people's battle." Lyric said Quietly

"I guess we can not stop you but can you at least stay until we get the piece in Korea."

"What do you think Link?"

"I guess we could, provided it doesn't take to long."

'In that time I must find a way to convince them to stay.' Talim thought to her self she couldn't lose him before she even had him.

End of chapter 20

Read and review please

Next chapter Mina's plan comes together.

Inuken イヌケヲ


	21. Sueng Mina Vs Hwang

Hello everyone I'm so sorry about what happened I know it's been a long time since you've seen a chapter from me, yeah I know you want to pelt me with rocks but hey things happen.

Chapter 21: Sueng Mina vs. Hwang

They entered the port in Korea nearest the dojo; near them another grand ship approached the port.

"Oh no" Mina sighed

"Is it another enemy ship?" asked Talim

"No it's worst … That is one of my father's ships."

"Oh"

Both vessels came to a halt when they reached the platform, then the heroes came off the boat, all except Siegfried, that is, he locked himself in his room.

"Well look who's come back. I knew it wouldn't take long for you guy's to show up after we found that shard." There stood before them a young Korean man with spiky black hair and a scarf of some kind around his head. He held a long sword in his right hand and although he looked young he also looked full of wisdom and courage.

"Look Hwang I don't have time for games why don't we avoid along drawn out thing and you just hand over the shard."

"I don't think so, we'll take over from here once we have obtained the other shards, we'll be able to defeat the Japanese and Korea will be a force to be reckoned with."

"Your being foolish Hwang, Don't you feel the evil presence in the shards. That sword will cripple us and the rest of the world. You're being blinded by war and you're smarter than that."

"Mina your wrong the sword it can become purified I'm sure of this. Any evil can be subdue I refuse to let our last shred of hope be whisked away because you and your silly friends believe in suppositious lies."

"No Hwang it's you who believes in those lies. You've changed Hwang; Look what this sword is already doing to you. We will go seek council with my father immediately I can no longer talk to you on the same level."

"That will be unnecessary," An old man began to walk of the boat "For I am here Mina"

"Are you well father, you're getting to old to be sailing with the soldiers, let them handle these affairs?"

"Child you give me little credit, I'm not dead yet. I see you've completed what you set out to do and you've brought back Yunsung and the sword. Now we can continue in our search for the shards and now you can settle down and finally marry Hwang."

"NO Father I refuse to stay here not when such a menacing presence is amidst, you say I give you little credit but you give me none, I am a grown woman and a great warrior I don't need to be confined in my room. You all are making a mistake you will put the world in jeopardy."

"You choose to put these people before your kin. Don't be foolish girl look at the company you keep… the infamous Mitsurugi and The fu ma Ninja Taki, they are our enemies. Then you bring with you other outsiders from all over the place, not to mention 2 devil spawn, I'm sure they are more important than the rest of us. Mina my child and are the dreadful rumors true are you really traveling with the infamous Nightmare, no don't answer that I do not wish to know."

"No father they are my friends not enemies and they are here to help you, but you're too blind to see that."

"How dare you speak to me in such tones, how I wish my little girl was back and wasn't possessed by the devils she calls friends. Mina in 3 days you will marry Hwang and your Japanese friends will be put on trial and that is the end of it. The others should be on the way after leaving us the shards." At this the coastal guardsmen drew their weapons

"Wait father I have a proposal I will prove to you that I am worthy of freedom and that my friends are innocent. I will challenge Hwang to a fight and if I win we get the shards and my friends can stay at the dojo without harm being brought to them."

"And if you lose"

She hung her head low "If I lose I will marry Hwang in 3 days time and I will never run away again, however you may not harm my friends at any time or you will surely lose most if not all of your warriors and I cannot force them to give up their shards that is up to them."

"Surely you will not allow me to battle your daughter master." Hang said a pang of hurt in his eyes he loved Mina and wanted to marry her but he loved her sense of freedom and he did not want to be the one top put an end to it.

"A deal has been struck at the sixth hour the fight will commence. Meanwhile your friends are allowed in the dojo for now. If you lose however the Japanese must go onto the ship, now you must retire."

The warriors began their walk to the dojo.

"Oh Yunsung fall back I have a word with you, the rest of you go ahead."

* * *

At the dojo

"So was this your marvelous plan mina." Raphael asked

"No not at all, this is just a setup… let me ask you something… do you really think they will have it any other way than their way weather I win or lose doesn't matter."

"So are you planning to throw the match?"

"Not quite, I'll tell you more when the plot develops; I need you guys to stay in the dark okay."

"As long as you tell us eventually" Taki said

"Right now you need to clear your thoughts I'm sure why don't we leave you to your thoughts" Mitsurugi suggested

"Thank you." She replied and they left.

As they walked out Lyric bumped into a young man about Yunsung height he had short black hair and wore clothes similar to Yun's. She figured he was a student there.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you like that." She said a little flustered

"Hey don't worry about it." He replied he had a gruff voice and yet it seemed kind. "What is a lovely creature like you doing in a dump like this?"

"Hey Shin you think you could go 5 minutes without flirting with someone."

"Ah, Yunsung your back… oh I see these are the people you and Mina brought back." He said as Yunsung walked up to the group.

"Yeah that is them."

"Wow you have a lot of woman with you, Are you all really the feared group of warriors that the sailors have been talking about."

"I wouldn't say that out loud they'll make you live to regret it especially that one," he said pointing to Lyric "She won't let you forget it."

"She doesn't seem too bad."

"Yeah well looks are deceiving."

"Look I'll see you guys around, Hey Yunsung come on something's going on downstairs."

"Sure I'll come, but I suggest you guys don't stray too far they're just looking for reasons to kill you guys."

"Sure we'll keep that in mind." Maxi said and with that the parted ways

"Well Lyric looks like you've found yourself a boyfriend." Xianghua said laughing

"What are you talking about I just meet the guy there's nothing there." She said blushing

"I didn't say who it was though." She replied coyly but Lyric just said nothing

* * *

In Mina's room 

'What am I to do…I don't really have a plan but I know I need to step up and handle this one. There has to be a break somewhere, anywhere.' Mina sat on the bed thinking to herself

"You seem to be thinking a lot; sometimes I just don't understand you Mina." She looked up and there was Hwang standing over her

"Get out your not welcome here." she said throwing him the meanest look possible

"What did I do to deserve your hatred Mina, why do you hate me so?"

"I don't hate you okay, I hate who you've become why have you changed so much I want the old Hwang back."

"I want him back to Mina but we're in war times and I have to be like this I have to change for our sake, for our people's sake. If I am being honest I believe you've earned the right to fight at our rank and you've definitely earned the right to have the shard but that would not benefit our country."

"And how is that you don't think I'd do what is right for us, do you think I'm foolish Hwang, I had more respect for you, maybe I am foolish."

"No Mina I don't believe you're foolish but I know you will go against your father and that would be going against your people."

"Never would I go against my people"

"Then why do you wish to fight me, why do you befriend these obvious villains, why must you continue to run away."

"Because Hwang I am no one's pet bird , I am wild I am free and I refuse to be sucked into the same empty void as anyone else, I am in charge of my own destiny… no one else." She said tears bursting from her eyes and Hwang held her close

"I love you Mina and I want you to be free but a deal has been struck and at the sixth hour we will fight but my heart will ache and I will not be happy about it, I don't want to be the one to force you into the cage." They kissed briefly and he wiped away her tears. He then placed her back onto the bed and exited the room. She was again alone and that wasn't how she wanted to be.

The warriors found their way into the dinning room which was basically empty. There were three long tables that at least were ten feet each and there were at least twenty chairs on each side of the tables, all the walls were painted white with gold trimmings. Except for the size it was a normal rather plain room.

"Wow how many people live here." Maxi said scratching his head

"Well there aren't so many now since the war began." It was shin he had come behind the warriors

"Hey I thought you were with Yunsung?" Talim said

"Well you see…"

"Shin's a chronic liar; he ditched me and went snooping around behind you guys." Yunsung said stepping into the room as well

"Oh and why would he do that?" Mina came in as well

"Oh wow, what a reunion we're having now." Raphael said sarcastically

"Oh shut up." Taki said jokingly

"So what do we do now sit here and wait till six?" Xianghua complained

"We could do that or we can have some fun while we wait for the next big challenge." Mina said

"What would you like to do?" Shin said

"How about we talk … and not just any kind of talk … We'll get into a circle and I start us off by asking someone a question then they have to answer truthfully or else… umm… they…"

"Get punched three times." Xianghua exclaimed okay let's play

"No this is just another way for you girls to gossip, some of us don't like to sit around and giggle about boys." Maxi said but he quickly wished he had just shut up because the girls quickly pounced on him, fire in their eyes.

"So what ya scared Maxi" Xianghua said

"Yeah do you have something your hiding?" Mina said

"I think we should start with him, Mina."

"Yes, we should. Maxi if you were to pick one girl to be your wife who would it be and why." she said standing and pointing towards him her finger just centimeters away from his face

He was definitely on the spot… he could lie and they'd never know unless they already knew and it was obvious. He could also tell truth but play it off like a lie and no one would believe it's the truth. "Umm… I guess, really I don't, Not really but I guess I'd go with ummm… Xianghua… but I don't really know why I guess I just picked her name out of a ha…"

"Stop playing stupid we already know… you like her." Mina said laughing at his bad attempt to play it off

"It's a shame she's already practically taken." Talim let out then quickly covered her mouth

"What do you mean…?"He asked worry in his voice

"She means kilik beat you to it." Taki said simply. Maxi and Kilik both fell over both red as tomatoes.

"Moving on Maxi ask some one a question." Mina said

"Okay Kilik, how long have you and Xianghua been together." He said a little anger in his voice

"Hey I thought you really didn't like her. Man, calm down we're not seeing each other." He answered

"What do you mean it's only obvious?" He replied

"See even guys like gossip." Talim laughed

Kilik turned to her "Okay Ms. Talim when will you and Link finally stop playing around and kiss or something in fact I dare you to kiss Link."

"What ?!"She yelled

"Wait a second I'm not apart of this game of yours leave me out of this." Link said flaying her arms

"Okay but you get three punches… from each of us."

"Okay" she said "Hey Link would it really be that bad."

"I guess not." He said his cheeks burning a fiery red. She walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

"What kind of kiss was that?" Kilik said

"Look it was a kiss wasn't it, now shut up … when I have my first real kiss it won't be forced and it won't be in front of you."

"But… it'll be … with Link." Mina said lifting her eyebrows

Talim didn't answer but color quickly came to her cheeks.

"Well this is great let's let out our dirty laundry in front of Shin here." Yunsung said sarcastically

"Yes let's go on, okay then why don't we find out something about   
Shin… out of all the woman that you see right now, without giving much thought who is the most beautiful." Talim asked

"Umm… Lyric, No offense to you guy's but she's like nothing I've seen before like an exotic beauty."

"Really Now I think we've had enough I'm tired of this."   
Yunsung said getting up and started to walk out the door

"What's Wrong Yun you scared to say something you might regret? I think it's my turn to ask a Question, When will you tell her how you really feel?" Shin said

"What are you talking about, who are you talking about for that matter. You know what I don't have time for this, If you guy's want to waste your time away gossiping go ahead but I won't be apart of it. You all know how much rides on this fight tonight but instead of helping Mina train you all are sitting around talking about who likes who, when you guys already know, what's the fucking point. And Shin stop meddling in our business you know thing about what I feel about anybody cuz I feel nothing bout any body here, mind your own self." He yelled reprimanding the heroes then he walked off

"Sounds like a kid with something to hide." Raphael snickered

"He's right though we should be helping Mina" said Talim

"Okay but first Shin who were you talking about?" Mina said

"No one, just reverse psychology, Now I know he have a crush on someone, who is still mystery."

"Well let's start." Mina said

"I'll be back I have to use the bathroom" Lyric said then got up and left

"Finally" Xianghua mumbled

"What's that" Talim asked

"Nothing"

Suddenly one of the soldiers came into the room "Excuse me Sueng Mina in 5 minutes the event shall take place."

"What, man time goes by fast okay let's get ready to go." She said and they exited the Room and headed for the battle field.

End of chapter 21

This was a long chapter to write but finally it's here. I'm so sorry for my computer being out of whack. Oh crazed ninja it is sort of like that but not quite. I need a new computer because it's still not working but I remembered to bring this chapter to my friends house and well you guy's are lucky devils. Anyway I had fun writing this chapter and in the next chapter you may see some people getting together, hint hint, Who will it be it may not be so obvious who knows.

Inuken


	22. A Deal's A Deal

**Here's the next chapter for ya'll, let's dive right in.**

**Chapter 22: A Deal's a Deal**

**"In the black of the night's **

**When it all falls down**

**An angels crying **

**And the rain it pours down**

**The wet earth soaking up**

**All the pain and the strife**

**And through that labor**

**Is born a new life**

**Somewhere the heart has**

**Lost its way and has died**

**But like a phoenix it **

**Rises out the fire**

**And beating hard and fast**

**With this new life**

**Cutting through the silence **

**It sends a cry through the night**

**There it goes again **

**That familiar sound **

**The sound of victory and defeat**

**Raging war in the mind**

**Then a wish is made for sanity"**

**- Inuken (part of a poem/song I wrote that I thought would go good with the chapter, called "Wish")**

**She began running threw the long corridors what she was looking for, why was she running. Lyric was so confused the feeling that went through her she'd never felt anything like it. What just happened in that dinning room, why did she feel so vulnerable?**

**"What are you doing?"**

**She turned around to see Yunsung standing behind her.**

**"Yun…" she whispered and fell into his arms

* * *

**

**Mina entered the stadium, zanbatou at hand ready to face her opponent. The weight of the world crushing her shoulders, nervousness began to reside in her. She now had to prove herself worthy of the title hero and warrior and gain the respect of her peers. She could see Hwang entering on the other side of the stadium, there was a sense of longing in his expression and they stared at each other for a while. It was Mina who turned away first, her heart sank, after all she loved Hwang. Through it all she had always wanted to marry him but on her terms not on anyone else's. Suddenly the stadium was quite as Sueng Han Myong entered the room. He sat down in the front row's center.**

**"Now we shall begin the battle" He announced**

**Hwang and Mina walked both walked out to the center of the stage.**

**"Good luck Mina" Hwang whispered and he got into fighting position.**

**She wanted to say something but instead found herself in battle position as well. The battle had begun.

* * *

**

**"What the hell are you doing get off of me" Yunsung said pushing  
Lyric off of him and she fell onto the floor. "Look I'm sorry" he said he didn't mean to push so hard he reached out his hand and picked her up, when he did this he noticed she'd been crying**

**"What's wrong?" He said but his tone was gentle without him even realizing it.**

**"Why do you care?" she said not wanting to look at him**

**"Your right why do I care, anyway, maybe you should stop running around this place you'll get lost." He turned to leave**

**"I'm already lost" she whispered and he turned around**

**SWISSH! Mina's zanbatou whistled through the air almost striking Hwang who then countered with a low attack. However Mina saw it coming and was ready to punish him. She jumped into the air and came down hard with her zanbatou. Hwang barely escaped. Blow for blow they were an equal match. Mina finally broke through Hwang's defense however and using her _opening the_ _treasure chest _technique she lifted him in the air. He came crashing down but he arose unscathed.**

**"Good job Mina you're doing well"**

**"Did you expect any less besides I'm doing better than well."**

**"Let's end this Mina one attack, one shot at the win."**

**"It's a deal."**

**"Just remember Mina A deal's a deal."**

**They both charged each other; the crowd was once again silent. The sound of clashing metal could be heard and then suddenly the battle was over.

* * *

**

**"You know Lyric sometimes I really don't get you. You want to always act tough and hang with the big boy's but you're really just a wimp. I mean who are you really Lyric." He walked up to her and they were face to face.**

**"Don't even give me that Yun. I mean who are you Hong Yunsung, let me tell you, your just a little kid who wants to play grown –up. The only problem his he can't handle the pressure, can he, is the game to hard?" She retorted**

**"Ha, you know what Lyric I don't feel like arguing with you, Okay. I just wanted to know if you were okay, if that makes me a bad guy than sue me."**

**"No it doesn't but you have a weird of showing you care."**

**"Who said I cared." He said with a sly grin**

**"I don't know do you." She smiled back**

**"You know maybe I do. So tell me, what's the issue?" He had his arms around her she opened her mouth to speak but then a student came running down the hall. They broke apart almost instantly.**

**"Come quick the battles over." She ran back and without saying anything they followed.**

**When they got there the stadium had emptied out and there still stood the heroes, Hwang, Shin and Sueng Han Myong.**

**"Well you guy's are late, what were you doing." Maxi said a little angry**

**"Well…"**

**"It's not important. Yunsung please take the Japanese back to their boat they will no longer be staying at the dojo." Myong announced**

**"You mean…"**

**"That's right Mina lost." Shin said**

**"But how … what, what happened." Lyric said amazed

* * *

**

**They charged at each other and Mina took zanbatou and once again lifted him into the air but this time when he came down he took the hilt of his sword and brought it down onto Mina shoulder. She fell onto the floor and both their weapons fell to the ground and the sound of ringing metal was heard. Mina had lost the battle and suddenly she felt her world crashing around her.

* * *

**

**"Mina a deal's a deal in 3 days you will be married, on the second day there will be a festival in celebration. Right now however, you all must retire to your rooms." Myong said and then he left, followed by Hwang**

**"So Mina, what do we do now?" Raphael said sarcastically**

**"I don't know okay, leave me alone." She said quietly**

**"I thought you had the perfect plan why don't you explain what's perfect about this Mina." he continued**

**She tired and upset and she knew she let everyone down but she was really pissed that Raphael had to badger her. She just exploded "LOOK, I asked you to get off my back ok I'll think of something , I made this mess and I'll fix it but will it kill you not to make me fell like a piece of shit Raphael, seriously you can keep your comment's to yourself." She said and went up to her room**

**When she went into her room Hwang was waiting.**

**"You fought well today Mina."**

**"Don't even come in here with that Hwang."**

**"No seriously you fought better than I did."**

**"Don't be an idiot if I fought better I would have won."**

**"No, you fought better in fact you held the upper hand, that's why I made that pact with you to end the battle because if it dragged on longer I would've lost, I knew all I had to do after the pact was get you on the ground and I would win."**

**"But WHY would you do that what would you have gained making me lose you knew I had people counting on me and now have disappointed them, Now to them I'm an idiot."**

**"Because Mina I love you, who cares, what they think. In 3 day we'll be married and we can be happy with each other Mina, end this frivolous quest, let me take on your burdens, Mina we're not getting any younger and this is truly getting old. Mina I'm not going to chase after you forever…" he said and then left her**

**"If you truly loved me Hwang you will…"

* * *

**

**"Typical woman…" he said under his breath**

**"You know bitching about it won't make it better Raphael!" Xianghua yelled. Everyone's nerves were on end and any slight comment or mistake could make them angry, you could definitely feel the tension in the air.**

**"Listen, Xianghua is right fighting about this won't help us Mitsurugi and I will just go on the boat and wait for you guys I'm sure you guy's will come through and we can leave here with the shard." Taki said and they both headed out of the arena**

**"So what do we do now?" Talim asked**

**"We wait for Mina to make up her mind." Yunsung said**

**"What are you serious it may be forever before she thinks of something good?" Maxi said**

**"You give Mina little credit, she put her future on the line so that she could help us and you're just putting her down. Don't forget Mina is supposed to get married in three days and knowing Mina she'll be thinking of a way to avoid it and get the shard at the same time she's a lot smarter and crafter than you give her credit for." Yun said in Mina's favor**

**"She better, let's give her a day or we do this our own way." They agreed to this**

**"Wow this just gets more and more interesting" Shin said and everyone jumped they had forgotten he was there**

**"Listen tell anyone anything and it'll be your head." they threatened**

**"My lips are sealed."**

**"If you want to keep them they better be."**

**They all went to there rooms and went to bed however 4 were still awake. Mina was still awake and suddenly it came to her she knew how to get the shard and leave before her wedding day, it was all figured out now to tell the other, she thought ,she would not be beaten. Also awake were Mitsurugi and Taki not because the wanted to be they had a problem in need of fixing and lastly Shin was roaming the hall ways and ended up in Myong's room.**

**"So tell me everything you learned today…"**

**End chapter 22**

**Well guess what it's time to rejoice I've finally gotten a new computer that works! That's right so that means I have more chapter for you. Oh and Jaru look I changed the katakana, sorry about that I had some one else do it for me cause I only knew hiragana and only recently I finished learning katakana. Anyway sorry for offending you but you got to chill exploding all the time ( maybe you should see a doctor bout that -) no need to get mad about that, It's like me getting made because a foreigner spells hello with one l, it's so not worth get angry about seriously. Oh and the other stuff yeah I know Great- divide already informed me I said I was going to continue with the story using the right words (i.e. Hylan, hyrule etc.) and go back later to correct the old errors, However thanks again for trying to correct me because I don't really care to much for punctuation and I do need someone to help correct me Oh and finally You never said if you liked the story I don't mind some one correcting but please tell me weather it was good or bad and reason's why, don't leave me hanging man! Anyway, thank you everyone who reviewed and sorry for the 4 month wait but don't fret the story still goes on!**

**Inukenイヌケン**


	23. Nightmare unleashed

**Well here it is the revamped chapter I hope it's still not disappointing I changed some of the plot added more dialogue to Siegfried and the demons beginning struggle because I think this is the man focus the turning point in siegfried not so much the fight scene and Taki – Mitsurugi stuff. . Just to clarify some things anything in single quotes ('.') is Nightmares inner demon or the voice of soul edge that still remains inside him. **

**Chapter 22-**** Nightmare unleashed **

**'Finally I can start my new reign of terror'**

**"No! Leave me be I can't I don't want to hurt another."**

**'Do you really think you can do anything about it, you sold your soul a long time ago Siegfried don't complain now.'**

**"Why are you still here? You were destroyed"**

**'Now now Siegfried, you know very well I've been here. You knew I still lay deep in your soul, imbedded in it, like a parasite. Yet you took a risk, you tried to make friends and pretend I don't exist but just because you wish something away does not mean it ceases to exist.'**

**"NO! Your wrong I can get rid of you, I just have to hold you back, I have to be strong"**

**'HaHaHa, Idiot, You cannot will me away… If you could do that I wouldn't be here in the first place. Let's face it Siegfried your weak, you've been weak, you'll always be weak'**

**"No, I'm strong enough to beat you, I've suppressed you this long!"**

**'HaHaHa, again you do not think clearly. You think that I've not revealed myself because you've suppressed me, don't make me laugh, me afraid of your tiny will, No I haven't shown myself because it has not benefited me yet. Why would I rush into killing your 'friends' when I could simply let them collect the shards for me then I would find out there strengths and weaknesses through observation, when the time's right they won't know what killed them, HaHaHa. '**

**"Your horrible"**

**'What you don't find it funny; well I think it's hilarious, your fake sense of justice and all. I mean come on, please Mr. Self-righteous explain to me why I'm horrible but it wasn't me who killed all those innocent people, It wasn't me who drew blood with soul edge, I did not welcome evil and darkness to inhabit my soul because I enjoyed the absolute power… let's face it siegfried when you wanted me around I wasn't horrible then but now I'm so detested. So what was I the flavor of the week? Don't call the kettle black my friend, at least I know what I am, your still hiding behind a cloud of smoke and mirrors.'**

**"Your wrong I know what I am, I'm human … I make mistakes and I learn from them … it doesn't make me less of a man."**

**'Is that what your friends told you well let me clue you in on something a mistake is when you don't know what your doing is wrong or you don't intend to do something but it happens accidentally, you can't tell me a grown man like yourself doesn't know that slaughtering innocent people isn't a good thing, My friend that is not a mistake you intended to do those things."**

**"No you made me do those things."**

**"Wrong again, I can only manipulate your feelings and the hatred in your heart it is you who makes the decision to kill or not to kill, I am not a puppeteer you are not a puppet I cannot control you with strings all can do is simply tell you to do something but do you have to, No. So mortal stop blaming me for your sins because when the reaper takes you it will not be me who is sent to hell it will be, take own burdens do not put them on me. If you decide to follow the pipe piper's song like those rats then you will suffer the consequences and they are grave ones but you no longer have any say by choosing to give away your soul you have lost the right to choose, not physically, you can still say I will not or I will, but mentally your washed up you are dependent, you are no longer human but a zombie, an undead, a ghost to reality deal with it.'**

**"You said it yourself you can't make me do anything and I don't want to follow you anymore I refuse."**

**'Your right and I can't make you but like I said I have many way's of manipulating ones actions and well this is one way' suddenly a rush of excruciating pain entered Nightmare body and he curled in pain. Tears filled his eyes and he couldn't breath, then suddenly the pain stopped. 'See what I can do and that's not the worst, that might have well been a tickle compared to the full blast. Now you can use that free will to do as I say or you can use it to refuse me, die a hero, but at the same time allow me to infest one of your friends.'**

**"You couldn't"**

**'Oh but I can, because if the host body dies, I'll have to find a host and given the right incentives anyone of your friends can fall victim.'**

**"No I wont allow it"**

**'Then you'll listen and do as I say it's a win- win situation for me, I don't care, choose it's you or your friends.'**

* * *

**Mitsurugi and Taki had finally made it to the ship**

**"Hey who's that?" Mitsurugi said they both could see the figure watching from the ship**

**"Hey Siegfried, wow haven't seen you out of your room for along time." Taki said as they began to get on the boat **

**"I no longer go by the name Siegfried…"**

**"Come again?"**

**"I rise again as the Azure Nightmare!" he yelled and charged them with his monstrous claw almost hitting Taki but because of her great agility she dodged it, armed herself with Mekki-Maru and slashed his back all in one move. **

**"I knew you couldn't be trusted I guess it's time to finish you off here and now!" She said and charged him this time wielding both swords and went into stalker mode. But he grabbed her right out of the air and threw her across the boat.**

**"Nightmare huh, back to your true form siegfried, you deceived us now pay for your deceit" Mitsurugi yelled and charged him piercing nightmares chest with his sword but nightmare just laughed and threw him just like Taki and then taking Mitsurugi's sword out of him he threw it over board.**

**"Shishi-oh!" Mitsurugi yelled after his lost sword and he charged him once again, this time weaponless. Fists were flying and then Taki entered the fray and slashed Nightmare again in his back. Nightmare then picked up Mitsurugi and threw him into Taki and they both fell overboard.**

**"He's fighting amazing right now, how can we beat him, he wasn't this strong before" Taki said swimming towards Mitsurugi **

**"I don't know what's wrong with him, let me get my sword and then we'll go back up, we have to fight him with all we have."**

**"Right!" she said and waited for him but above Nightmare was not going to wait. He went to the other side of the boat and jumped overboard, and then he swam underneath the boat for a sneak attack. He saw Taki from below and pulled her under. There was a struggle but Nightmare over powered her and held her head under water.**

**"Aghhhhhhhhhh!" Nightmare shrieked as Mitsurugi sent Shishi-oh piercing threw his back again and again and again. Nightmare let go of Taki ad just fell to the bottom of the Ocean.**

**"Come on let's go on board, I don't think that's all for him, He has a lot of power, what's going on here I wonder." Mitsurugi said and they went on the ship**

**"Maybe it's the shards, I mean we've collected a lot maybe he's reacting with it."**

**"Maybe, we can't be sure we're not in his head let's just hope he doesn't bother us again tonight."**

**"Yeah I'm beat let's get some sleep."**

**" You go ahead let me keep watch. I'll sleep when I feel safe enough." He said **

**"You sure you fine here"**

**"ye…" he started**

**"Good I'll see you later." She said and went off**

**"Hey … oh whatever, the days just get harder and harder, oh well I have to remember ichi ka bachi Mitsurugi all or nothing " He looked out to the sea… remembering when they first found Nightmare "He was powerful at first too… wasn't he…" He remembered the frenzied look in Siegfried's he had looked possessed " just like today" he continued to think out loud " But after that he seemed really weak and pained almost human… What's going on here?" He shook his head vigorously after all it didn't matter weather or not this was the true Siegfried or the possessed he was dangerous either way and needed to be stopped. Mitsurugi resolved to stay watch all night looking for any sign of siegfried but nothing happened except once when he started doze off he felt a chill run down his spine … it was like something he'd never felt before he worried if it was of thing's to come or if he should just dismiss it as nonsense.**

* * *

**'You've failed me once again but don't worry you'll make this up'**

**"No more this it no more"**

**'It's all up to you it's your life or your friends'**

**"Are you kidding me, by using me your just going to kill them any way I'd rather die"**

**'Then so be it are you really ready to face death'**

**"As Ready as ever."**

**'Yeah well that's not an option I'll give you a fate worst I'll take away your soul then you could kill your friends without hesitation'**

**"You can't."**

**"Oh but I can and I will" Suddenly nightmare felt all reality slipping from him, he became cold and lifeless almost like a corpse all signs pointed to death except is glowing red eyes**

**'Now Nightmare are you ready for your next mission I want you to go into the dojo and leave it in flames…"**

**End of chapter 22**

**Okay if you're here you've read the revamped chapter hopefully you like this one sorry it took so long to put I just haven't had the time but I hope everyone is satisfied**

**Domo arigatou gozaimasu**

Inukenイヌケン


	24. The Green Eyed Monster

The Eternal Light

I know I know it's been along time. Sorry been so damn busy workloads too much. Oh well didn't forget bout u guys or the story if anyone cares anymore / anyway here's the next chappie enjoy!

Chapter 23 – The Green Eyed Monster

It was the day after the battle between Huang and Mina. 2 days counting till the wedding but Mina was feeling happy today. It was like six in the morning and She felt like she had an awesome plan and she'd be able to prove her worth to the team. She walked out of her room and went to the north wing of the dojo where her comrades were.

"Hey guys wake up!" she said knocking on the guy's door "Rise and shine" knocking on the ladies door

"What's going on out here" she heard the ever so pissed Raphael yell

"Sorry did I ruin your beauty sleep?" she said laughing

"What do you want?" he said opening the door

"Get dressed and then come next door, all of you," she said and he closed the door. On the other side Xianghua open the door.

"You may not have ruined his beauty sleep but you ruined mine!" she was half joking and half serious

"Sorry but it's important can I come in"

"Sure"

She walked in Lyric and Talim were both awake as well.

"So what's up Mina" Lyric said wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Hold on wait till the boys get here. I don't want to repeat myself "

Xianghua, Talim and Lyric got dressed and waited. The guys knocked on the door like 10 minutes later and Mina let them in.

"This better be good" Raphael mumbled

"Agreed" maxi let out

"It is, now sit. Okay I have a new plan."

"Yippee! Another failure" Raphael exclaimed 

"Fine don't listen when your left wondering what the fuck then don't come crying to me because frankly I don't really need you."

"Fine" he said sighing

"Okay we have 2 day's till the wedding. That means 2 day's to prepare. Today my dad has planned a grand feast to make the news official to everyone in the dojo. Tomorrow there will be a festival in honor of the wedding and then finally the wedding on the 3rd day. Well here it goes not much will happen today just start finding out things about the layout of the dojo, Yunsung will help with that but you all we have different tasks and can't rely on a guide and basically find out where it is before we goo running around like chickens with their heads cut off. The real work starts tomorrow during the festival while everyone is outside I'll have Lyric, Kilik and Talim go inside and get the shard, while I have Raphael and Xianghua create a distraction. During this entire going on I'll need Yunsung and Link to stand watch and Maxi to go to the ship and get Taki and Mitsurugi to help bring the ship in and get it ready to move. We need to work like a well-oiled machine if we wanna pull it off. Also we want to avoid taking casualties but take them if it's necessary. I'm sure there will be guards surrounding the shard but let's make that. Okay everyone got it."

She was answered by a chorus of um's "Okay I'll explain again" and she did explaining everyone what there roles will be. Little did they know that outside the door Shin heard everything? He grinned evilly he knew he'd get a grand reward if he told Myong what he knew he would use this information to his advantage both ways. Shin had nothing against them he just didn't care what happened to them. It was all about how he could get ahead and further himself. He quickly got up from off the closed door and left.

"So everyone clear now" mina asked

"Yeah, yeah can we go now?" Maxi complained

"Yeah, yeah, don't know what your gonna do anyway"

"We'll find something."

"Just make sure you do what I said or else we'll be screwed kay!"

"Got it" and with that Maxi, Raphael, Kilik and Xianghua left.

Left in the room was Link, Lyric, Talim, Yunsung and Mina.

"So what are we gonna do today?" Talim asked

"Don't know it's sort of early. Besides I've got to go, I need to be fitted for my dress."

"Your enjoying this, aren't you?" Yunsung said to her

"Maybe … but that's none of your business so go keep yourselves busy." She said and then left.

"Well I guess we could start looking around the dojo and getting clues to make finding the shard easier tomorrow." Link said

"Sure why not" Yun said

"Sounds good to me" Talim said smiling

"So where do we start?" Lyric asked

"We can start in the dinning room…" Yunsung says

"Why there?"

"Cuz I'm starving"

"Okay then well get something to eat first." Link said and they went to the dinning room and sitting down eating was shin

"Well look who's here" he said

"Hey Shin what's up, " Yun said

"Nothin really just tryin to eat this slop, foods horrible." Yun looked at the food and couldn't quite tell what it was.

"Yeah… I'm not hungry anymore."

"Let's start now then."

"What you guys are leaving but why so sudden."

"That's really none of your business."

"So hostile… still mad about the whole truth or dare thingy"

"What? No I forgot about that." He said

"Really okay bye then" he said and they started to walk off.

Suddenly though he decided to screw with them. "Oh wait! You know the festival is tomorrow and I was wondering if Lyric you'd be my date." He said grabbing her hand and dramatically taking a knee.

"Umm I don't know… umm"

"Please!" he said giving here a cheesy grin

"I …"

"Fine then, it's settled, be ready at like 6:00 tomorrow… look pretty kay... don't go getting yourself into trouble"

"But…wait!" she protested but he just ran off

"Great Lyric now tell us how you plan to work this one out how can you keep him busy and unsuspicious while finding the shard?" Yun said anger in his voice

"Hey don't get mad at me I never said yes! Hey just … well you were there besides maybe it'd be better cuz then his not snooping around anyway!"

"Right! That'll be your excuse, won't it?"

"What? An excuse for what I don't want to go I'm just saying. Why are you so upset… sometimes I just don't get you… just stay out of it … if your really worried about the mission then I'll take care of it."

"What do you mean if I'm really worried about the mission… what else would be worrying me… certainly not you!" He yelled and she smacked him hard and left cursing and mumbling to herself

"Hey come back here! " he yelled after her … Link and Talim just watched

"Look I'll go get her, you two start searching and we'll meet up with you guys, okay" Talim said and ran after her

"Women" Yunsung mumbled and sat down on the floor cursing

"Uh …well you shouldn't have started"

"How did I start that?"

"Listen, you attacked her before she could do anything. Anyway everything said towards you two is touchy and will probably make you angry so I just stopped trying." Link said Yun just looked at him with fire in his eyes "See what I mean"

"Fine … fine let's just go… okay" Yunsung got up and they left

* * *

Six hours later they ended up back at square one

"Well we've gotten absolutely no where. Don't you know your way around here?" Link complained

"Yeah… well they changed it a lot since I left, okay stop complaining!"

When they got back to the dinning room everyone else was there except Lyric and Talim. The Feast was to begin in 6 hrs.

"I'm starving, what are you guys eating." Yunsung asked

"Smoked Beef and rice" Mina answered

"Great!" they sat down and ate

"So did anyone have luck" Mina asked but everyone shook there heads no " well at least you guy's got familiar with the layout of the place we shouldn't have to much trouble tomorrow. Where's Lyric and Talim?"

"Don't know…" Yun chocked through his food but her question was answered when they came into the dinning room

"So there you guy's are!" Xianghua exclaimed

"Yeah we found it!" Talim said excited

"Whoa…whoa Quiet we don't want anyone else to hear." Mina said

"We were walking around talking when we heard two students talking about it… it's in Myong's secret chamber. We figured you'd know where that was."

"I know it's some where in his room."

"Then that's where we'll look first." Kilik said

"Okay… well good work you guy's. I'm going to get some rest before the feast. Okay" Mina said and left. Lyric and Talim sat down to eat quickly while everyone else began to leave.

"Hey, you guy's couldn't find us or something" Yunsung said

"No we didn't want to find you" Lyric answered

"Okay I wasn't really asking you"

"Well I told you."

"Don't start seriously I still owe you for slapping me."

"Well then clear your debt and do something bout it." Yunsung started to get up

"Wait can you guy's like calm down … please" Talim said interjecting

"Whatever… I don't have time for this anyway… I'm going to bed." He left

"Lyric can't you two try to get along just until we leave" Link said and Talim's face fell she had forgotten all about them leaving after this, She would have to make her move Now or never.

"Yeah Why don't you tell him your sorry or talk it out or something" Talim added

"No, I have nothing to say sorry about, nothin to talk about."

"Just Talk… you don't want to leave with any regrets, do you?"

"What's there to regret?"

"Oh Lyric come off it, I know you care about him…"

"WHAT! What did you say? I don't care about that stubborn, ignorant, lousy son of a… how could you even say that I…"

"Lyric along time ago when I still thought you were my competition … you saw the love that I had for Link that I couldn't because I was so blinded by it that I couldn't see it but for some reason everyone else saw it. Everyone can see you too."

"What love for me?" Link said nearly choking on the words

"Yes Link … I love you and I'm not afraid to say it anymore… I don't know what I'll do if you leave … I … I … I think I'd just die. I can't imagine what it would be like without you guys. And Lyric don't be so selfish Yun loves you too but he's a guy and well it's going to take a herd of elephants before he'd admit it. So don't do anything you'd regret especially with things ending soon. You'd both feel guilty" Tears were coming from her eyes as see said this.

Lyric had tears streaming too. "Since when did you get so grown up Talim… you've been hanging around us too long. HaHaHa…Still I have nothing to say to Yunsung right now just let me have some time. I'll leave now and let you two talk." She said and left

"So how come I'm the only one who didn't know about this." Link said completely confused

" Because I never told you." She said laughing a little and quickly planted a kiss on his lips then smiled " I'm sorry I wasn't brave enough before but now I'm no longer scared. I realized that any day now you all could leave or die and we'd all be separated and I don't want to regret anything."

"Well then I guess I …"

"It's okay you don't have to say it I know" and they kissed, both of them, and walked down to their rooms to get ready for the feast.

* * *

It was now time for the feast and everyone was dressed in traditional Korean garb. The food was piled high along the tables and in the front was Myong on each side of him was Mina and Hwang. The rest of the warriors were at the far end table. On one side from left to right Yunsung, Talim, Link, and Maxi and on the other side, right across, left to right was Shin, Lyric, Raphael, Xianghua, and Kilik. Myong stood to make a speech.

"As most of you know my daughter Sueng Mina came home yesterday. We all know she is famous for running away but I'm glad to announce that in two days She will finally be married to the finest among the school Hwang." There was a surge of applause "Please, please… I to am excited. Tomorrow in order to celebrate this monumental event there will be a grand festival. This will be a most happy occasion at a time where happiness is hard to find. Now let us Feast!"

Suddenly the dinning room was filled with laughter and good cheer. People were drinking and eating and partying. Even the warriors were having their share of fun.

"So Talim tell us what happened today," Xianghua said

"Nothing! Hey how do you know something happened anyway?"

"Hmm… word spreads fast, I guess so was it magical?"

"Umm… No not really."

"What… Hey" Link said

"I'm just kidding of course it was " she said smiling

"So what's it like traveling with so many woman" Shin asked

"It's stressful" Raphael said quickly and they all laughed

"Seriously it should be a dream… but I've never had so many people bitching at me at one time!" Maxi added

"Yeah, well get used to it" Xianghua said, "Besides traveling with all you guy's isn't easy either."

"Yeah the only reason why you get bitched at all the time is because you guy's don't think before you do anything. You guy's just say and do things that are just so stupid sometimes it's mind boggling." Talim said

"Whoa Talim, you've been hanging around us too long. You've added some nice words to your vocabulary" Kilik laughed

"Yeah your right, I learned from the best" Everyone was all smiles.

"Hey Lyric you're really quiet. I'd like to know how does a woman like yourself become a warrior in the first place." Shin asked

"Unavoidable circumstances" she said obviously not enjoying herself

"Really like what?"

"Really I don't see why you need to know"

"Why so hostile"

"Why don't you just leave her alone?" Yunsung said under his breath

"Why don't you just stay out of my business cuz no one asked you?"

"You sound like a real bitch right now"

"So I sound like you"

"Whoa guy's, really, don't fight now" Xianghua said, "Let's have fun okay" but it they didn't take any of her words into consideration they just looked at each other menacingly. "Okay forget it" she sighed, "I give up"

"This whole time here you've just been irking my nerves, seriously why are you here, stop coming over here and messing with us. No one invited you into all our business you're like a mothafuckin leach, sucking up all this information… what the fuck do you need to know all of it for."

"Look man… I can ask who ever I want whatever I want… if you don't like it too fuckin bad. I don't have to answer to you. You're just mad because you can't seem to hold a conversation without someone getting pissed, Your juvenile, grow up, you're like a little kid throwin a tantrum cuz he can't get what he wants. Yo, if you want something take don't get upset because I got to it before you did "

"What?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't be upset because…" Shin didn't get to finish because Yunsung basically got up and punched the shit out of him. Shin punched back and soon they were exchanging blows like crazy. There was a whole bunch of confusion inside of the room until Maxi and Kilik pulled the two of them off each other.

"What the fuck is your problem! Pulling this kind of shit here tonight!" Hwang said as he Myong and Mina rushed down to the scene. They both kept silent and didn't say anything

"The Feast will continue as planned you two however must leave." Myong announced then turned towards Mina "Take care of it there your responsibility" he whispered her

Mina and the others went to the North wing where there rooms were, Yunsung and Shin far apart. They went into the guy's room. Mina was extremely pissed not to mention that the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"I just don't get it. Can someone please explain what happened back there because I'm just not sure that really could've happened?" No one answered "Someone better say something quick huh… Yunsung, shin someone say something!"

"Don't talk to me like I'm your kid!" Shin said "I don't answer to you… talk to your bitch ass lackey over there like that" he said looking and Yunsung who was ready to say something

"Wait don't you dare say something to him the only one your talking to is me got it" she said to Yunsung then she walked up to Shin and smacked the shit out of him "Don't you ever talk to me or anyone else here like that, show some respect why don't you now get out of my face. Your right you're not my responsibility." He left and she turned to Yunsung "Please tell me what possessed you to have a fight with him. Huh some how you just can't help yourself can you always fighting with somebody... your to much trouble. I can't always be looking after you're to old for that and I refuse to do it. Do you ever think about how your actions are going to affect everyone else? Do you realize how much what you just did affects this mission. My father will never allow you guys to be out of his sight the whole time tomorrow. He's going to have guards on you guys like white on rice. More casualties… but no… you just can't help yourself, you couldn't just help your self. Did you have to waste your time fighting with someone as insignificant as Shin?"

"I'm sorry Mina. "He sort of mumbled

"Sorry… it's really to late for that if you want to fight with Shin you can fight with him all you want because when we leave your not coming with us" everyone looked shocked

"Wait you can't make that call without us" Talim said

"It's okay… I won't leave with you guys " Yunsung said

"What but … you can't mean that, come on somebody say something." But everyone was quiet. "I can't believe you guys… he worked just as hard as any of us to collect the shards… so what he's made some mistakes… we all have but you don't see us kicking out Raphael because sometimes he can be a real jerk or us kicking out you Mina cuz you lost to Hwang so why should we kick Yunsung out… I'm mean he' not the only one Lyric's always fighting with someone …Raphael…Mina… Maxi and Xianghua and Kilik sometimes even Link and me. So if you kick him out then I'll leave to."

"Then go…" Mina said simply " I'm not changing my mind"

"Fine then" she left

"Wait Talim" Link went after her

"Were done here" Mina said and left. Everyone went to the feast except of course Yunsung but also Lyric and Xianghua decided to go to there room and get some rest.

"I'm surprised you didn't say anything" Xianghua said to Lyric when they went into there room

"What do you mean… what should I have said"

"Well I figured you would have been in favor of keeping him like Talim."

"Why what does it matter to me"

"Well I figured you…"

"Yeah I know what you figured but it's not true besides it doesn't matter if it was." She said the last part low.

"Why not?"

"Well whether or not he stays with you guys doesn't matter to me because I won't be there anyway." she said sounding almost distant she sat on her bed and put her arms around her knees like in the fetal position.

"Oh I forgot … still I'm sure it would've meant a lot to him that you were on his side… I mean he was fighting for you wasn't he"

"No… I don't think so"

"Trust me just because he didn't say it doesn't mean that's not why he did it. After a while playing the game gets tiring, Lyric you know you don't want to leave, you should stay and make sure he doesn't slip out of your hands."

"I don't want to leave but I just don't think any of it matter's we're to different."

"Oh so you're admitting that you like him now. Okay that's the first step … Now listen I don't know exactly what you mean by different because you two act pretty much the same."

"Different worlds, different people, different problems."

"They say opposites attract besides all that can be worked out, love's a strange thing kiddo but it's a magical experience don't just let it go by. I bet if it was you who said all that instead of Talim he wouldn't have taken that standing down. If he felt like someone he really cared about wanted him there."

"Yeah well how do you know he cares about me?"

"Same way I know that you care about him no one has to say it… It's just seen by everyone else"

"You and Talim must get your lines from the same store."

"HaHaHa maybe… maybe. Anyway I'm exhausted so I'm going to sleep"

"Okay goodnight" they both tried to go to sleep but Lyric couldn't sleep to many thought's were running through her mind.

* * *

"Hey Talim wait up!" Link said following her. Talim was just walking through the hallways crying, she didn't know where she was going she was just blinded by tears. Finally Link caught up to her and turned her around and just held her for a while.

"It's not fair" she said choking on her tears "How could they just break us all up like that because that's what there doing. They think just because they're all older than us that they can run everything, it's not fair. Soon you and Lyric will be gone and now Yunsung's gone. Soon we really will be all apart but Link I don't want to fight alone anymore! I've meet so many people, you all are my friends, We've all been traveling so long I feel like were family and I can't imagine waking up without anyone of you guys there. I don't want to be alone anymore… searching for soul edge alone and if we do break up that means we'd have to fight each other… we'd be enemies… but everyone seems fine with that am the only one who sees this as a problem."

"No your not alone we all understand this but the rest of us have been fighting alone so long it's I doubt it'll have as much of an effect on us as it will on you. I'm practically your whole journey has been with us but we've been doing this thing severalty for year's wouldn't be any different. This whole thing was more like a bossiness deal then a family I hate to say." He said to her but she just stared at him with disgust

'How can you talk like that, a business deal, after all we've been through, you all can cut off our bonds so easily? That's bullshit! Don't tell me you enjoy leaving us."

"Of course not but it's something I have to do…"

"Is it really something you have to do? I don't see anyone with a gun to you're head is it really that easy to say it's something that you have to do. Is it?" she said yelling now

"No it's not…" his voice getting low " it's never easy to do what you know you have to do. We all can go and do what we want but we just can't. Do you really think Mina wanted to do what she just did couldn't you see the hurt in her eyes… Yun's like her little brother… I know it took a lot for her to do what she thought was right no matter how much it hurt and I could say the same to Yunsung for not fighting it because he understands. Things aren't always about our wants and us sometimes we have to make sacrifices of our own happiness Lyric and I do it all the time… we have a whole world of people counting on us it's not about us anymore… it's not about whether or not I love you anymore because who am to sacrifice a world full of people because of one person because of my own selfishness"

"So obviously we don't fell the same way because I would sacrifice that to be with you… I love you that much…"

"Talim … I'm sorry… I …"

"No don't say anything, it's okay, were not the same different circumstances" the tears were really falling now and she looked down at the floor "I understand." He tried to hold her hand but she just broke free and started to run back to the North wing. "Just Leave me be for awhile I need to think." And he was left standing in the middle of the hall

"Damnit"

* * *

Back in the guys room Yunsung laid in bed looking at the ceiling "Boy I've done it this time" he said aloud. 'Maybe it won't be so bad though… shit stop fooling yourself man. I have nothing to live for here…" he thought 'Well gotta be a man bout this, I dug this grave now I gotta sleep in it. Anyway she said I couldn't leave with them but I certainly can't stay here I'll leave on my own like before only this time I'm sure no one will be looking for me.' Suddenly something struck him as weird 'today when he asked Lyric to the festival Shin said something about not getting into any trouble… does he know after all he has been hanging around us a lot maybe we just didn't realize he was there. Is he trying to sabotage us… oh well it doesn't matter anyway It's no longer my business but…' that but hung is mind for along time ' I have to find out.' He got up and left the room, his mission now was to find Shin.

The end of chapter 23

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It may leave you wondering, If Link and Talim's relationship is over as quickly as it began? Will Yunsung and Lyric every get together? What exactly is Shin up to and what does Yunsung plan to do about it? Is the group going to part ways? Are Lyric and Link truly going to go back to Hyrule now? Will Mina's plan work? And wtf happened to Nightmare? The answers to these questions and more in the 2-chapter conclusion to the Korean saga!

Inukenイヌケン 


	25. The Best Laid Plans

**The Eternal Light**

**Sorry again for the long wait I've been so busy all summer… I never get a break! Anyway here's the new chapter.**

**Chapter 25- The Best Laid Plans…**

**"mujou no yoru tsuredashite hoshii   
**_"on the cruel nights, I want you to take me out_**  
doko demo ii tooku e to   
**_anywhere is good, far away_**  
Owaranai ai wo sagashiteiru   
**_I'm searching for an endless love_**  
Akenai sora wo niranda mama   
**_staring at the sky that doesn't dawn_**  
Anata no ai wo motomete iru"   
**_I'm asking for your love"_

** I miss you – Do as Infinity**

**As the sun rose signaling the begging of a new day the dojo went from silent to erupting with noise. Among this noise was the senseless chatter of people excited for the festival. It was the day before Mina's wedding was to take place and everyone was on edge. The warriors were extremely tense after the events of yesterday and the looming danger of today. Today they will have to get the shard and leave Korea but it would not be easy and after yesterday no one was really to ready to get into the mind set to do so. After losing Yunsung and Talim as key members their plans would have to be tweaked on short notice. They had one less person to get the shard and only one look out so now mina made it so it was Lyric, Kilik and Xianghua looking for the shard while it would be Raphael and Link on look out this meant there'd be no distraction, they would have to get the shard fast before anyone notices anything.**

**"Okay guy's with these new changes we have to work extra hard to pull it off, we can't tolerate any mistakes. Anyway, for rest of the day just remain cool, act normal do what you want just be ready by 6:00 when the festival starts … we'll strike when my father makes his speech" Mina said and every nodded and left the room.**

**Yunsung had finally gone to sleep late last night after searching hours for shin or any evidence that shin was up to anything, although his search proved futile he had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He got up this morning his head racing with thought's he new he had to warn them but knew Mina would dismiss it as being some stupid feud with shin. He'd have to work alone to stop whatever was going down.**

**

* * *

**

**"Oh well, I've been on my on before…" he said to himself and getting ready to leave the room, he was going to go to the dinning room; shin was always there in the mornings. **

**"You look like you have a lot on your mind." He heard someone say coming from the doorway **

**"Who let you in here" he said without turning around **

**"Does it matter?" **

**"No I guess it doesn't"**

**

* * *

**

**Talim was a sitting out on the roof of the dojo, looking out at the long plan of green grass and the stadium right next door. The images of yesterday clouding up her mind. Tears slowly sliding down her cheeks, holding her knees, like a baby in the fetal position. ' Did it have to be this way' she thought ' No it didn't they're just to damn stubborn to realize it… but then what can I do… what can I do.' She tried to listen to the wind but it told her nothing so she was left there, alone and cold inside. **

**"Why are you sitting here feeling sorry for yourself Talim… just forget it" she said to her self, standing up she looked like she was waiting for something but what. " Somewhere I belong… yeah some family we are." The tears streaming, all this time she felt like these people were as good as family, that this was where she truly belonged fighting alongside these people… but now are her feelings any different. 'No' she thought ' This is my family and sometimes we'll fight but we will find our way back, I know, I won't let it end this way… after all I have to be with you… don't I' she said thinking back to Link… the love of her life… the only person she felt that way about… she couldn't let it all go'**

**"OKAY TALIM! Let's go save this family," she yelled out pumping her fist in the air she went back inside and went to look for Link.**

**Link was walking around the dining room… his stomach was growling. 'This is no time to be looking for food… I've gotta find Talim and apologize' he thought ' I shouldn't have said those things to her… If only it was as simple as taking them back. Why did I have to be so clueless when it came to love, seriously' he thought sighing 'this is going to take a lot of repair work hopefully it can be fixed though' He felt someone tap his shoulders and turned around… there she was Talim, the love of his life.**

**

* * *

**

**"So what do you want?" Yunsung said still not turning around**

**"What… I can't talk to you now" Lyric said sarcastically **

**"Sure, whatever make it quick" finally turning around to look at her, she was looking down at the floor, she looked nervous. "Is the floor that interesting" he said smiling, she smiled too**

**"Yeah, I guess it is… look I just wanted to say I'm sorry about yesterday"**

**"What about it?"**

**"I mean I was acting like a bitch yesterday and I'm sorry"**

**"So what's new?"**

**"You know what, whatever… I don't even know why I'm apologizing to you your such an asshole!" she said getting ready to leave**

**"Wait! I'm sorry I didn't mean to be an ass but if you haven't noticed it's like part of my nature." He said smiling " so you're not upset I had a fight with your boyfriend last night?"**

**"Hey… He's not my boyfriend I don't even like him as a friend, something about hims sleazy."**

**"But your still going out with him to tonight aren't you?"**

**"No… I never said that I would; besides I have a job tonight… I don't have the time to go out with him… I wouldn't even if I did." **

**Yunsung just laughed when she said that… he felt for the first time he was able to talk to her like she was a friend and not his enemy ' it's a shame it's a little to late… maybe I should tell her how I feel… it wouldn't matter since she's leaving anyway…' his thoughts were interrupted by her voice **

**"In fact I want to thank you for sticking up for me, at the feast, that was nice coming from you" her eyes back too the floor**

**"Well your welcome but…" a tear falling from her eye's stopped him from saying more, It upset him somehow to see her crying, he was so confused, what'd he do this time**

**"And… I'm just sorry that I didn't stick up for you when they kicked you out… I mean after all you just…" she was choking on her words and tears were forcing their way down her cheeks, how could she let it all out, it was killing her inside though and she had to let those tears flow no matter what he thought.**

**"Why are you crying now? It must be that time of the month," he said shaking his head, walking up to her they were face to face now, he wiped away her tears and held her in his arms. ' God, what am I doing…' she felt so fragile to him and he could tell that something's been bothering her for a while and she hasn't been sleeping because of she had bags under her eyes and still she looked so beautiful to him. 'What's wrong with me ' he thought… There was a long silence**

**Then suddenly she laughed a little threw the tears and choked out, "I'm gonna miss you" as the warm words touched him he kissed her gently on the lips and she slowly kissed him back.**

**

* * *

**

**"Wow Talim you don't look as upset as before, what happened, am I out of the dog house" **

**"I know, I got over it and decide to do something about it, and No"**

**He laughed, " We'll two outta three isn't bad right" **

**"I guess so!" she laughed too**

**"So does this mean your not leaving the team" **

**"Of course not, You can't choose your family… only destiny can, so I must tolerate their faults and must do my best to help balance it out."**

**"Wow I'm just happy you're staying. Seems like you grew up wherever you were."**

**"Yeah, I think so too but Link there's a string attached to this…"**

**"What?"**

**"You must keep the promise to keep the pact we made in the begging of this, you can't leave after this, only after we finish with soul edge then we all go to Hyrule together we have to…" he could see all the hope in her eyes but he couldn't just say yes, why couldn't he just say yes.**

**"Talim… you know how hard this is, my people are counting on me, and it's just not as simple as yes or no."**

**"Link you shouldn't make a promise you can't keep."**

**"I know but I made the promise to my people first"**

**" But you had no choice, life is about choices… you choose to break that promise…'**

**"So now I must break this one because it is my destiny to save my people just like you say it's your destiny to travel with these people… because in the end Talim destiny would have torn us apart anyway"**

**"Yeah but your not even putting up a fight! Your just going to lye down and take it, I don't get it why are so stubborn to realize you choose your own destiny if you decide to stay here or go back to Hyrule it is the destiny you chose either way one would say it's destiny, so why not choose to stay with me"**

**"Because it's not that simple… you just don't understand how hard it is to be pulled apart by two sides, it's not about me or us but about saving our worlds… I can't continually worry about both worlds… we are heroes first people second so is the life of a warrior of our caliber we can only be normal people when it is in the interest of our people and that is the only thing to it, that is our only true destiny"**

**"Is it really… is that really all we're here for… so then why are we here explain that to me?" she said starting to cry**

**"I… can't"**

**

* * *

**

**Finally their lips parted ways but this kiss still lingered, they stared at each other for a while neither making a sound. **

**Finally unable to take the silence Yunsung spoke, " well I'm gonna miss you too."**

**She continued to stare up at him her eyes still watering "I don't want to leave you… but it doesn't matter really does it since I'm going to Hyrule anyway…"**

**"You don't have to go…"**

**"Yes I do… I…" **

**"You don't have to do anything, Lyric, if you leave now… you have a slim chance of saving your world by yourselves even with the replacement… If you waited and brought the others you have a better chance and can better ensure your world's safety, there's no use rushing in to protect them if it's a futile effort"**

**"I know but I also know that all my people need is a little bit of hope… that goes along way you know… besides look at us were continually dwindling in numbers anyway, even if we all went to Hyrule we'd probably just disband and it'd all be for not…so I rather not take that chance and waste the time on it."**

**"If your minds truly made up then, let me come with you…"**

**"What, How…" she said not expecting that, she'd never thought about that, she'd want him to come but really did she want to get him caught up in all of her problems back home.**

**"Listen at least I'd be another person to help you no matter much more help I'd really be. Look there's no way I'm gonna just stay here, I plan on leaving right after everyone else anyway… we should go together we don't have to go after the shards or anything, we'll just go to Hyrule together"**

**"Yunsung no I can't, you…"**

**"Why not…" **

**"I just can't… I don't want to get you get caught up in all my problems" He really started to laugh then "What's so funny about that?"**

**"That's probably the dumbest thing you ever said, I mean you could've thought of that before you made that promise with the rest of us and got us involved with the whole prophecy anyway."**

**"No, I think I've said dumber things but I guess your right but…" she looked down thinking **

**"So you really have no reason do you? So stop pushing me away already let's just go tomorrow… C'mon…"**

**"I don't know… we may have problems getting you and Link to get along on the journey" she said they both laughed**

**"Really… so that means…"**

**"Yeah we'll go together and maybe since Talim left too we'll get her to come along to since she and Link have a thing going on" **

**They both laughed again and he kissed her again and whispered softly "I love you" It was amazing to her that he was the first one to say it aloud, so she responded with an I love you too and kissed him on the cheek.**

**"Okay I need to get ready for the festival"**

**"Wait, I have a feeling something bad's gonna happen… It was something Shin said…. It was like he knew something was going down… I think he must have found out."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Yeah, you said there was something sleazy about him right, well trust me, I've known him for a long time and there is something sleazy about him. He's supposed to pick you up at 6:00 right…"**

**"Yeah, so…" **

**"Just Listen…"**

**

* * *

**

**"So why can't you just say yes…" Talim looked so hurt and he couldn't stand to fight it anymore **

**"Okay Talim I'll stay, I just hope Lyric doesn't kill me"**

**"Well don't sound too upset" she said sarcastically **

**"I'll try, so does this mean I'm out of the dog house?"**

**"No, It took you to long to say yes…"**

**"Great I said yes just to still be left in the cold"**

**"But it's so worth it, isn't it, to feel like you are in control"**

**"Yeah tell me how that feels because you seem to be the one in that position," he mumbled**

**She shook her head " When will you realize Link that you're the one controlling my heart"**

**"Huh…"**

**"Forget it…"**

**"Anyway we have to get ready for the festival""**

**"So then what're we waiting for?" They both headed for the North Wing**

**

* * *

**

**It was now 6:00 and all the warriors meet in the dining room.**

**"Okay everyone's heading out to the stadium first before we all go out to the field to take part in the festival. Here's were my father will make his speech Hwang and I will be on the stadium floor as well. When I give the signal, you guys will start the plan and put it in action kay?" Mina said**

**"That's well and good but what's the signal," said Raphael**

**"When I wink for the third time."**

**"So essentially we're looking for a wink, great!" **

**"No… three and yes it's great."**

**"Whatever" **

**"Hey where's Lyric" Link said noticing his friend wasn't present**

**"Oh Man, what does she think she's doing! Not now!"**

**"Just replace her with Talim…" said Maxi**

**"Oh yeah, Okay Talim your going in to retrieve the shard kay"**

**"Yeah, Got it" she said nodding**

**"Okay let's go" **

**They all entered the stadium separately and at different entrances, so no one could concentrate on them as a whole. The Celebrations Started and Myong started his speech**

**"Welcome everyone to this Glorious occasion, today marks the day before my daughters marriage to Hwang," Mina winked once " Hwang being our strongest and Most accomplish warriors, I am most proud to be able to call him my son," again she winked " I know this not only amazes me but everyone else to see that my daughter is still here, we all know she's prone to leaving this dojo but I'm glad to say those days are over and she will become a good wife and eventually mother." She winked a third time and as the speech continued the heroes went to work.**

**

* * *

**

**Shin came up to Lyrics door and knocked " Hey it's me! Ready to go Beautiful" **

**"Just a second, come in, I'm in the bathroom" she answered**

**"Okay…" He opened the door and walked and saw Yunsung right in the doorway "Hey what the…" he started but was shut up by the fist that made contact with his face and he went unconscienes. **

**"Damn, that felt good" Yunsung said " Kay Let's get this thing started" They picked him up and put him in a chair. Then they tied him up as tight as possible with some rope **

**Lyric got some cold water and poured it over Shin and he woke up.**

**"Good morning, sunshine" she said **

**"What the hells your problem" he spat**

**"Unfortunately for you, you're my problem" **

**"Is that so… well why's that punk with you, huh" he said looking at Yunsung**

**"Well, unfortunately for you… you're his problem too" she said smiling "So instead of beating around the bush let's get straight to it. What's going down tonight, you knew about what we were doing tonight… didn't you."**

**"If I did then what… It's too late anyway, it's already started… you know… there's nothing you can do about it" he said smiling **

**"Don't be so smug… we know that, so tell us where's the shard now." Yunsung said **

**"What do you mean, didn't you figure it out, it's in Myong's room, right" he was smiling like the Cheshire cat**

**"Listen, don't bullshit us Shin." Lyric said **

**"Yeah right, please… " He said laughing. She took out her bow and arrows and placing an arrow along the bow she put the ready to fire arrow right up to his crotch. "Holy shit lady, are you crazy" Hey said jumping a little**

**"Maybe," she said her arm shaking " you know… I don't think I can hold this position much longer. Oh and I wouldn't move If I was you" **

**"Wait… Oh please don't, not that… Okay the shard's in a safe behind the vanity Mirror in Mina's room … she doesn't even know it's there… that's why they put it there cuz that'll be the last place anyone looks."**

**"I have just one question for you… now, why'd you do it?"**

**"Myong promised if I was able to get you guys arrested on some account then he'd give me a large sum of money. He wanted to have you guys arrested so he could get the rest of your shards and not be looked bad in the eyes of the students, if you were arrested then you'd look like the bad guys trying to steal our last hope as he puts it."**

**"Okay then I'll go see if the shards there… what's the combination?" Yunsung asked**

**"I don't know I was only listening in to their conversation… they never mentioned it"**

**"Your not bullshitting us are you" Lyric said still not moving the bow and arrows**

**"No, I swear"**

**"Okay then I'll just have to figure it out then…" Yunsung said**

**"That'll take forever…"**

**"Yeah I know, but what else can we do."**

**"You can blow it open with a small bomb." Shin said**

**"Yeah but we don't want anyone to know it's being stolen, we want a clean get away." She said putting back the bow and arrows and sitting down**

**"So… maybe we don't have to do it today." Yunsung said**

**

* * *

**

**Talim, Kilik and Xianghua entered the dojo and head quickly down towards the southern wing where Myong's room was located but they had to stop because guarding the entrance to the wing were two guards.**

**"Shit… Let's get it over with quickly" Kilik said and quickly knocked them out with his weapon.**

**"Okay good enough let's hurry now" Xianghua said and they ran down the wing but once again they ran into trouble three guards this time but Xianghua quickly took them out with her sword, brushing off her shoulders they continued.**

**They continued running down the corridor until they reached his room, which was guarded by five guards.**

**"My turn!" Talim said and rushed forward swinging her tonfas, carefully slicing through one guard, then throwing one into another and finally slicing through one more. Then the final guard attack from behind but Xianghua quickly brought her sword through his gut.**

**"Damnit, didn't want any casualties," Kilik said **

**"Well what did you expect? For Myong to just hand it to us c'mon let's just hurry" Xianghua said **

**They went into the room and started looking for the shard immediately. They searched in and under beds and couches and chairs. They went through his draws and looked behind every picture and mirror to see if there were any safes. The room looked completely devastated.**

**"Damnit where's this thing, O man this whole thing is really starting to piss me off" Xianghua started to complain**

**"Calm down, complaining isn't gonna help us any" Talim said**

**"I know it's so frustrating though… are you sure this is where it was."**

**"Yes, this is where it's supposed to be I mean where else would it be"**

**"Well, it's seems to me, it's not in here" they heard someone say from in the door way**

**

* * *

**

**Link and Raphael went to there jobs as being lookouts. Link went up to the roof to pot anyone coming at any distance and Raphael was down on the ground to strike as they come. Link waited patiently and for a while no one came but then everyone left the stadium and headed for the field. Link noticed that quite a big group deviated from the rest and went towards the dojo. **

**"Raphael we have trouble" Link yelled down**

**"Yes I see them, get ready to get down here I may need back up"**

**"Right."**

**The group came closer and it was clear that they were guards.**

**"Who goes there?" One yelled out to Raphael **

**Raphael said nothing and just charged for them.**

**"Halt" they yelled but he continued to charge so they pulled out their swords and went charging after him.**

**Raphael impaled one soldier after another but quickly the numbers got overwhelming. Link saw this and Jumped down bring his sword down on quite a few guards but still they were in need of help. Link and Raphael were surrounded on both sides. **

**"Shit how do we get out of this one" Raphael mumbled**

**"You don't" said Myong coming throw the guards, two higher ranked guards followed him carrying Maxi " You're friend never made it to the boat, my guards already had him out numbered, so how bout we go and see your friend inside"**

**"What, but how?" Link asked**

**"Come now, does that matter now, if I was you I'd be thinking about that nice jail cell you'll be sleeping in for the rest of your life" two more highly ranked guards came and preceded to tying up both Link and Raphael. Link was upset that they weren't able to accomplish their goal. They had failed the entire team. As they walked up to the dojo Link swore he heard someone call his name, he looked up and saw something that assured him he'd be okay.**

**"Hey, go in," yelled a guard**

**They walked until they reached the southern wing "Looks like your friends have been here" he said looking at the guards on the floor after walking through the corridor they ended finally in front of his room. The door was open and the splayed bodies of some guards were in the doorway.**

**"I know it's so frustrating though… are you sure this is where it was." They heard Xianghua say**

**"Yes, this is where it's supposed to be I mean where else would it be" Talim answered**

**"Well, it's seems to me, it's not in here" Myong said entering the room**

**Talim, Kilik and Xianghua all got into fighting positions but as soon as they saw Raphael, Link and Maxi tied up they knew it was over.**

**"So do we fight till the death or go out quietly?" Kilik said**

**"We fight!" Xianghua said**

**"I wouldn't do that if I was you, attack and my guards will slice each of your friends into ribbons," Myong said**

**"You sick bastard, …fine we won't fight." Xianghua said dropping here weapons **

**"Good, Good I'm glad you see it my way, Okay let's get you into your nice cells" the guards tied them up and they were brought into the basement where they were to be held.**

**

* * *

**

**"Well I mean it's already too late for us to stop them from arresting everyone. Which means the wedding will still be on, right." Yunsung said**

**"Yes, that's true but …"**

**"So we'll strike during the wedding. I'll get the shard and the bomb will be a good distraction for you to go down and get the others out of prison."**

**"Right but what about you even if I get them out of prison, we'd have to board the ship immediately but since Mina wanted you to stay here, they won't let you on the ship. So even if we get everything done you'd still be left here because we can't wait the next day to leave, if we stay then we'll be put into the prison"**

**"I know, but what else can we do… worst case scenario… You go with them and go to Hyrule without me… I'll just stay here."**

**"Are you kidding me no way, doesn't matter what happens your not going to stay here and face the punishment alone..."**

**"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine as long as you guys make it out okay." He said **

**"Your such an Idiot, You know that… Your not gonna be left here… They can't, not after this I mean c'mon not after you get the shard for them."**

**"Yeah but it doesn't make up for everything besides I owe it to them."**

**"You don't owe them shit, He deserved what he got and besides we all have our faults why should they decide whose faults are worst, you know what I mean… It's bullshit… and your being just as stupid for complying with them I mean we all played parts in getting those shards it's extremely fucked up this whole thing."**

**"Let's just drop it, whatever happens, happens okay…"**

**"No it's not okay… see what I mean, what the hells wrong with you, you let them take away your spirit… we'll I guess if you tell someone there bad or wrong or whatever enough they'll believe it huh?"**

**"I don't believe it, I just don't want to be that way anymore, I just keep screwing shit up."**

**"Bullshit."**

**"It's not bullshit …**

**"Yes it is, what did you screw up by kicking his ass… nothing, He was screwing us over anyway and no one else even cared to notice, that's why they're probably all locked up by now."**

**"Well thanks for talking like I'm not even here…" Shin started**

**"SHUT UP!" they yelled at him **

**"Lyric just stop okay, your not helping anything, things are just this way and there's nothing that can be done about it okay!"**

**"Your just being an Idiot, You know that! You're such a Punk! Seriously, you're so damn frustrating. Nothing can be done, if you weren't being such a punk right now you would've never let that shit come out of your mouth, you don't just back out, you never did before! You can't just adapt to whatever's going on around you and follow suit with everything … you have to make it suit you … that's how you used to be…" Tears of frustration started to cloud her vision and slowly rolled down here face without her even making not of them.**

**"Yeah well, that's the old immature Yunsung… you should probably forget him." He said unable to look up at her**

**"Really so then I could just forget about this one too because that's the one that I loved." **

**"Lyric why do you have to be so frustrating?" he said smiling a little even though he was really frustrated **

**"That's just who I am, take it or leave it, cuz I'm not changing it. I'm sorry I pegged you for being something different didn't know you were such a punk" she stuck her tongue out at him the trail of her former tears still glistened on her cheeks.**

**"Your pathetic, can't stick with one emotion"**

**"I know, but c'mon you're getting on the boat when we leave"**

**"Do I have a choose." He said smiling**

**"No" she laughed and wiped her eye's and cheeks**

**"Okay, so we can drop it now."**

**"For now but I'm serious Yunsung don't try so hard to be what they want"**

**"So I should try hard to be what you want me to be"**

**"No just be yourself" **

**"What if this is the true me"**

**"Is it?"**

**"Haven't quite figured that out yet"**

**"So then when you do tell me but in the mean time, your gonna get on the boat and then we'll go to Hyrule"**

**"So bossy."**

**"I know."**

**"While that was extremely entertaining but it would be nice if you could untie me, it's just a thought, you know"**

**"Who said anything about you leaving" Lyric said**

**"Where not done with you," Yunsung said **

**"What else could I possibly do for you?"**

**"Well we can't have you come running back to Myong"**

**"Your not going to kill me, are you?"**

**"Oh please, your not worth getting my sword bloody" Lyric said**

**"So then what?"**

**"Why don't we put him in the closet for now"**

**"Sure why not as long as he doesn't make too much noise."**

**"Wait … please no… I'll do anything"**

**"Why do we need you?"**

**"I can help you with the plan, I can get you out of here fast I know a secret way out, no one else will follow you… and I know where they keep the explosives I could get what you need from there… just don't put me in there." **

**"Okay… Fine but if you double cross us before those bastards could lock us away I'll gut you like a fish. Now Let's fine tune this plan" **

**"First tonight Shin and I will go get the explosives while we do this Lyric go to the ship and tell Mitsurugi and Taki the plan and make sure they have the ship ready by tomorrow, make sure no one sees you. Then tomorrow when the wedding starts I will go to mina's room and get the shard and what not… You and Shin will go to the prison door and let the others out of the cells. After that make sure everyone goes straight to the ship. Lyric you need to get Mina from the wedding… the explosion will create a distraction if it's not enough I will try to explode something else. I'll meet you outside by the dock afterwards and after you get mina you can let Shin go he's no longer our problem anymore."**

**"Okay, That'll work… so then let's hurry up and do this while all the guards are occupied with other things." Lyric said**

**"Hear all that commotion, sounds like it's going down now." Shin said**

**"C'mon let's go to the roof and see"**

**"It's not some kind of a show," Yunsung said**

**"Yeah but then we'll know when the coast is clear"**

**"True but your still just being nosy."**

**"I know still c'mon" She went up to Shin and pulled out her sword and his eyes went wide "Try anything funny and I'll slice you in two got it." He nodded and she cut through his ropes "c'mon the roof" they went up on the roof**

**"It's on the south side" shin said and they move quickly along the rooftop, they came to a halt when they saw the horde of guards carrying Link, Raphael and Maxi. **

**"Link" Lyric said absent-mindedly gripping her sword but Yunsung grabbed her hand and gave her a look that said not to try anything. They just watched and she saw Link look up she nodded towards him and gave him a look telling him; she'd make it right. Then the guard forced Link and the others inside the dojo. **

**"Okay let's go." Yun said, Lyric jumped off the roof **

**"Wish me luck!" she said looking back at them and then quickly went on her way**

**"Okay where are the explosives?" Yunsung said turning to Shin**

**"There In the room that leads you under the stadium" He answered **

**They jumped down and began to run towards the stadium. When they got there Shin picked the lock on the door and they went in. As soon as they entered the room Yunsung realized that this was the weapons room because everywhere, on the walls and floor there were swords, bows and arrows, zambatous and other various weapons. In the corner there was a huge box.**

**"There they are… in that box," he said to Yun**

**"Open it up… then" **

**Reluctantly Shin went to the box and opened it up. Yunsung followed him.**

**"Okay, get to small ones and one of the bigger ones maybe a size up."**

**"Why am I getting the bombs?"**

**"Better you than me." **

**"Right but what if I decided to throw one at you."**

**"If I were you I wouldn't worry about throwing one but rather that you don't drop one. Now hurry up we need to put them in a cool place."**

**"Fine then let's hurry up and go then."**

**"Okay…" **

**"Yunsung c'mon!"**

**"Fine, I'm coming."**

**

* * *

**

**Lyric ran across the to the port where the ship was docked… and boarded the ship.**

**"Mitsurugi… Taki?" she called out but no one answered for a while then Taki walk out of one of the rooms.**

**"What's going on did you guys get the shard already?" she said**

**"No … they knew all about the plan shin ratted us out…and as we speak everyone's being arrested save me and Yunsung."**

**"Really how'd that happen" she said with a sly grin on her face**

**" Hey, get your mind out the gutter, He just warned me about shin and we got shin to tell us what was going on… anyway they fooled us and the shards were right under our noses in mina's room."**

**"Really where'd you think it was?"**

**"In Myong's room… since the wedding's still going to take place tomorrow, You and Mitsurugi must be ready to take off tomorrow because we're going to need to get out of here and fast… Also it would help if Siegfried could come to the dojo and help add as a distraction…"**

**Taki looked down at the floor " That's not possible…"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Mitsurugi and I will have the ship ready but Siegfried can't help, he reverted back to nightmare… apparently the entity never left his body but lye dormant in his soul. We fought him and slain him… at least we think he's dead he went under the sea and never surfaced I don't know but Mitsurugi's been having a strange feeling… I hope it's just that…"**

**Lyric looked horrified she remembered when they had met Siegfried and how she had believed in his will to change. " I'm sorry to hear that… this team's just falling apart everywhere…"**

**"Hmm… what happened?"**

**"Well of course you know Link and I are leaving… but also there was an incident and Mina and the others decided that they don't Yunsung with us anymore… so Talim left too…everyone's basically at each other's throats."**

**"I see so is Yunsung still helping you then?" she asked **

**Lyric nodded "the problem is if he helps then he'll be arrested if we leave him… and I we can't just let him take the fall." **

**Taki could see the hurt in the girl's eyes " what do you guy's plan to do about it"**

**"That's just it, he doesn't want to do anything about it, and he plans on staying and taking the punishment…"**

**"And you want him too go on the ship with us?"**

**"Yeah, if they don't want him then…" she looked down at the floor**

**"Then what?"**

**"He'll come to Hyrule with Link and I…"**

**"Really you said you wanted him to come with you?"**

**"He said he wanted to go… so I said it was okay"**

**"You would want to bring him to Hyrule with you but I thought you couldn't stand each other" she said putting on that grin again**

**"I love him…" She said barely above a whisper**

**"What was that?"**

**"Never mind I have to get back to the dojo, just make sure the ship's ready" **

**"Okay get going now, and don't worry about getting Yun on the boat… I won't leave without him." She said smiling and Lyric smiled back and mouthed a thank you as she headed towards the dojo.**

**

* * *

**

**Sneaking past the guards she met up with Yunsung and Shin who were waiting in the Yun's room.**

**"So how'd it go?" he asked her**

**"Fine, you?"**

**"Yeah we got them so were all set for tomorrow… what's wrong?"**

**She looked like she was lost in thought "It's Siegfried he reverted back to nightmare…"**

**"What, did you fight him… did he hurt you or something."**

**"No, no your getting ahead of yourself… it happened before I got there maybe the day before I didn't ask when but Taki and Mitsurugi fought him and they think he's dead but aren't sure because he sank to the bottom of the ocean but never came back up." **

**"Damn, I knew he was no good…"**

**"I think there's more to it… it seemed like he really wanted to change…"**

**"Please he was only pretending to get our shards… don't be so gullible."**

**"I'm not being gullible… I don't trust people easily and I trusted him before I ever trusted you so I think that's saying something…"**

**" Whatever Lyric… at least he's dead now so we don't have to worry about him…"**

**"That's a horrible thing to say!"**

**"Sorry… I didn't mean it like that, I'm sure Siegfried was a good guy and I wouldn't wish death on anybody but now he won't have deal with his demons anymore and we won't have to worry about Nightmare coming back."**

**"That's true I guess… anyway I'm tired I need to go to bed." She turned to exit the room but as soon as she opened the door someone opening the door on the other side knocked her down. It was Mina.**

**"What's wrong with you can't you knock?" Yunsung yelled at her and helped Lyric off the floor **

**"No the question is what the hell's wrong with you… Lyric where were you?"**

**Lyric opened her mouth to speak but Mina cut her off…**

**"And what the fuck is going on …hmm… Yunsung you been helping them out huh, now you're working the other side…"**

**"It's not even like that Mina you're over reacting…"**

**"Over reacting… Hong Yun Sung … I'm over reacting … hmm… when all of our team is in prison… do you still think I'm over reacting?"**

**"Yes… we already know…"**

**"I'm sure you do… what were you upset that we kicked you out so you had to snitch and give them our plan…"**

**"Mina your wrong Yunsung had nothing to do with that!" Lyric yelled over Mina**

**"Shut up, defend your boyfriend later… cuz I'm pissed with you too… if you weren't up here doing whatever… we would have at least had some more help…"**

**"Then I would have been in jail too…"**

**"Yeah well Talim took your place, is that fine to?"**

**"What?"**

**"She came back and since you didn't show she took over your job but think if she didn't come back we'd be screwed even farther."**

**"That still doesn't give you the right to blame it on Yunsung… he had nothing to do with it"**

**"Okay so then how'd it happen?" she said sarcasm dripping off her words.**

**"If you had listened to Yun sung this whole time then nothing would have happened… it was shin who had ratted us out… if you had listened Shin would have never been close enough to us to even know the plan…"**

**"Okay so tell why would he do that… what possible reason would he do that…"**

**"Ask him, he's sitting in the fucking room…"**

**She turned and saw him on the bed and he waved hi to her " finally somebody noticed me here" he said**

**"Is what there saying true … why would you do this?"**

**"Yes mina, I did it…" and explained his deal with Myong to her**

**"Damnit, I can't believe this," she said putting her hands on her head**

**"Don't you have something to say you should be apologizing to Yun?"**

**"Yunsung has a voice why are you fighting for him, huh that doesn't change the fact that you left us to fall, you both knew and didn't do anything, you could have told us…"**

**"I can't believe you, you think if we had the time to tell you we wouldn't have come and told you all, huh it was already to late!"**

**"Hmm… so now what are we supposed to do about it?"**

**"Nothing …" came a voice from the door… they all turned around and Myong was standing in the door way " You two should consider yourselves lucky, I can't arrest you, enjoy freedom, don't end up like your friends…Mina don't be so angry tomorrow you'll be a married woman"**

**"Father … I …"**

**"Shin, ah… there you are… what have you been telling our friends?"**

**"I just admitted to telling you that's it and I told them why… they know nothing else."**

**"Fine then come with me, Mina you shall go to your room you need to sleep for your big day" she looked at her father angrily then left "As for you two I'm having guards posted out side this room you'll stay here until after the wedding then you and your friends on the boat can leave. Good Night, c'mon shin I believe we must rework our deal seeing as you let two of them to escape"**

**"What?"**

**"Don't expect to get paid… our deal hasn't been completed"**

**"Myong…"**

**"Come now don't get upset, I could always have you put in jail"**

**"Fine" he said and they both left the room and the door was locked on the outside.**

**"Looks like I'm stuck here…" Lyric said sitting on the bed**

**"Yup…" he said, he was sitting on the floor looking down **

**"You think he'll tell Myong the plan…"**

**"Nope…"**

**"Can you be sure, what if he offers him money?"**

**"Shin's sleazy but he's not stupid, Myong double crossed him once he won't be cheated twice…"**

**"I hope so… God what's wrong with that girl, I can't believe she can get like that, I always thought she was alright… isn't she supposed to be your friend how could you let her talk to you like that."**

**"How could she not think it was me, it was the only reasonable reason."**

**"I can't believe this… you're taking it like a dog… are you kidding me… okay even if that's so, how did you deserve to be yelled at like that… for her to come and accuse you like that… and even when she's wrong for her to refuse to apologize… it's disgusting especially from someone who's supposed to be like your sister."**

**"It doesn't matter… she's just done with dealing with me… can you imagine the problems I've given her… Imagine where she'd be if it wasn't for me."**

**"If that was the case and seeing how she reacted tonight, she would have left you a long time ago… it seems to me you think your more of a burden then you really are"**

**"Listen Lyric I don't need you to sick up for me, Okay, I have a mind of my own and I have a voice I don't need you to speak for me… so stop it … stop trying to counsel me, okay… I'm fine and I don't need your help… I said I loved you but I don't need you acting like my wife…"he got up off the floor and yelled at her**

**"I'm not trying to be Yunsung I'm just saying… besides if I don't stick up for you or give a damn about what happens to you, could I really say I love you…would you have just let her do that to me… Yunsung is that what it means to love someone" she put her arms around her knees and was sitting in the fetal position, tears started streaming down her face " You can't just throw around those words, and not mean them Yunsung …that's why I can't let you do this to yourself and can't just let people just walk on you and I would expect you to the same and you have already…"**

**He came up to her, hugged her and then kissed her on her forehead "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just not used to this yet, I don't want to upset you but… Lyric you don't need to stick up for me I can do that… you should know that but I'm not going to fight back if I think I'm wrong…"**

**"But you're not wrong… why can't you see that? You did nothing wrong if anything you helped them out a lot… it's not your fault if they can't seem that"**

**He wiped a tear from her face and kissed her on the lips "I can see your not gonna give up on this, will you … okay Lyric I think I've figured out…"**

**"What?"**

**"Which Yunsung I really am…"**

**"Which one…"**

**"That's for me to know… and for you to find out…" He said and they kissed for awhile when they finally parted lips he wiped the tears off her cheeks "Okay stop crying and go to bed, already… you really are frustrating on minute your yelling at me and the next your crying… you need some control of your emotions damnit, your gonna kill me"**

**She laughed, "Okay fine, your right I need some sleep… If you don't mind I'll take your bed… you need to sleep on the floor"**

**"What?"**

**"You didn't expect me to sleep on the floor, did you? How could you let a girl sleep on the floor while your comfy in your bed?"**

**"I wouldn't your just so bossy about it" she kissed him quickly on the cheek and got under the cover's. "Good Night…"she said **

**As he laid down on the floor he replied with the same "Good night" and he smiled "you'll need a good rest cuz tomorrow you'll need it" but he realized she'd already fallen asleep ' Man, she must have been really tired' he thought as he closed his mind raced with the event's of today… a heavy load had been lifted off his chest, after telling her his feelings but the relief he felt disappeared quickly as he realized that after tomorrow he would lose her already and that night he didn't sleep well He just looked up at the ceiling or watched her sleeping and listening to her breath softly…realizing that it was too late…**

**

* * *

**

**It was now morning and light filled the room. Lyric turned around to see that Yunsung was already up. He noticed she was awake and asked if she slept well… even though he knew. She answered yes and got out the bed and he just stared at her smiling.**

**"What?"**

**"Nothing … just waiting for you to hurry up and get over here it's time we get started the weddings in three hour." He said and she nodded **

**"Turn around and let me get dressed" He did (peeking once) and she got dressed.**

**"Fine let's get started" he said  
**

**"Bring out the bombs!" she said smiling  
**

**

* * *

**

**'Alright… It is time to strike'**

**"I'm ready to do as you wish"**

**'Tonight the dojo will go out in flames'**

**"Blood red flames…"**

**End of Chapter 24**

**Okay well finally I've updated… and again I'm sorry for the long wait. Well the Korea saga is almost over one more chapter to go and then we'll be on our way to the fifth shard! I'm know I shouldn't promise anything but I'm going to go ahead and say that the next chapter will be up before I go back to school on September 8th… Yes…this time I promise they'll be no waiting 4 months. Okay with that said I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So until the next chapter…**

Inukenイヌケン


	26. Breaking The Lock

The Eternal Light

Ah can you smell it… It's the smell of a new chapter. That's right Inuken's kept her promise! Here it is the final chapter of the Korea saga! (Athor's Note: oops I messed up I upped this document on the 7th but didn't put it on the story... I'm such an idiot --)

**Chapter 26- Breaking the lock**

**"If you continue to call my name  
I can continue to breath  
But your silence is killing me  
And I'm choking on my loneliness  
If I cried for you would you respond  
Do you enjoy my pain, is it that bad  
All I want is to be free of all your constraints  
Free like the birds and as long as you keep my name on you're lips  
I'll come flying back, so I'm stuck waiting till I can breath again  
Why must you leave me breathless"**

- **Excerpt from "Breathless", by Inuken**

**

* * *

**

**Mina was sitting up in her bed going over the recent events that have taking place in her life. ' Does it have to lead up to this she thought… do I have to end up in a cage' thoughts raced her mind and she was overwhelmed by it all. All night she thought about the upcoming wedding… there was nothing she could do about, she finally going to marry Hwang. In her heart of hearts she truly loved Hwang but the thought of being trapped in the dojo and being someone's wife left a rotten taste in her mouth. ' Why can't he understand I need to be free, why does he want to call me his wife so much' Then as if he had sensed Mina thinking about him. Hwang entered the room.**

**"How are you doing Mina?" he said walking up to where she was sitting on her bed.**

**"Why are you in here, shouldn't you be getting ready" Mina said coldly**

**"Yes but I wanted to make sure your alright… I know your not happy about the wedding but…"**

**"Then why do you want to make me so unhappy why can't you leave me alone…"**

**"Because Mina even though I know all you want to do is be free… you doing something crazy and dangerous, and just don't want anything to happen to you … you shouldn't be out there looking for soul edge… leave it me and the other soldiers we can do it… why do you feel as though you have to fight… you should be protected…"**

**"How can you say that? My soul is connected to this journey… this my destiny you have no right to stop it!"**

**"Mina please it's for your own good… You know I love you… why can't you see that it hurts to know that your out there doing such dangerous things and any moment you could be gone forever… did it every occur to you how I or your father feel… maybe you don't value your life but I do!"**

**"Yes but what about my feelings! It's my life Hwang and how can I be happy when you or my father is controlling it… then it's no longer mine and then what value does it hold then Hwang!"**

**"If we get married Mina, I'll let you be free just as long as you don't continue with this foolish quest… you mean to much to me for me to let you just be put in the face of danger I won't allow it!"**

**"Hwang you know I Love you but if you do this I will hate you for the rest of my life."**

**"Then you can hate me Mina but I won't lose you and that is what matters, that I know you are safe… whatever anger or hate you have can be worked out with time but if you die out on the battle field nothing can change that…" he said looking down at the ground " I'm going to go get ready now… Mina please don't make this hard" he said and then left the room**

**Mina now held her head in her hands and was crying she was cornered and trapped and there was nothing she could do about it.**

**

* * *

**

**"Well did everyone sleep well last night? I mean the nice cold floor and chains were really comfortable" complained Raphael**

**"Yeah I know what you mean really straightens out the back" replied Maxi sarcasm dripping from his words**

**"Look you two stop complaining, it won't change anything!" Xianghua snapped at them and they were quiet. The warriors were stuck in the dark, cold prison cells in the Dojo's basement level. They were separated in two cells across each other. Xianghua, Maxi, and Kilik were in one cell and Link, Talim, and Raphael were in the other. The cells were completely empty of any accommodations… it was just a cold damp floor and chains. **

**"God I've got to use the bathroom!" Maxi said**

**"You better not… this place smells bad enough as it is…" Xianghua warned him**

**"But… when a guy has to go he has to go… Xianghua I can't hold it"**

**"Please can we stop talking about taking a piss and focus on getting the hell out of here please!" Kilik yelled at his bickering friends**

**"He's right we can't stay here too long, let's think of something quick." Raphael said **

**"Don't worry about it" Link spoke up**

**"What? Don't worry… do you see where we are… why shouldn't we try to get out?"**

**"Hmmm… because then we'll mess up whatever they're planning on doing to save us…"**

**"Who… who the hell's gonna save us?"**

**"Lyric, Yunsung… Mina… Mitsurugi, Taki and Siegfried… these are the people that are on the outside, our friends, if they know we've fallen then they'll help us… we have to trust them…"**

**"Are you kidding me? Lyric betrayed us and didn't even show, we basically disowned Yunsung, Mina's getting married probably as we speak and Mitsurugi and Taki are on a freaking boat… oh and Siegfried probably doesn't give a shit!"**

**"Raphael that's enough" Talim said, "I agree that we have to trust them …however I don't want to be here forever either Link maybe we should go ahead and act."**

**"No you're all wrong…I saw them when Myong captured us Raphael… Lyric, Yunsung and shin were on the roof watching… Lyric had called my name and was about to attack when Yunsung stopped her…Instead she assured me it'll be alright."**

**"Really how'd I miss that conversation? And somehow all the guards missed it too?"**

**"Because she was just a look a know her… she looked angry… besides she wouldn't leave us like that no matter what… I'm sure there's a reason she wasn't with us."**

**"Yeah, she was to busy with her boyfriend… Listen kid if they were going to save us they should have done it last night."**

**"But they didn't have the shard… If they had rescued us without the shard then we would've had to escape to the ship quickly shard less… Then how would we complete the journey?"**

**"Oh please they could easily just take the shard and leave us here now."**

**"Okay Raphael, let's say that they were greedy like that, how exactly would that help them if we have the other shards, huh… this is getting ridiculous… we're all over the place… we can't even trust each other anymore! You would think as time went on we the bonds between all of us would of grown stronger but instead they've become so brittle."**

**"Yeah well you started it! You and your friend Lyric… you guys were going to leave us anyway… so what do you care?"**

**"Because I'm not leaving!"**

**"What your staying… you and Lyric are staying" Xianghua said everyone was in shock**

**"I want to stay but I haven't talked about it with Lyric… she might still want to leave if that happens I don't know what will happen." **

**Suddenly the Door to the dungeon opened and in walked Lyric… Shin behind her.**

**"Well then, lets get this thing started"**

**

* * *

**

**"Okay I got the Bombs… lets get out of here." Yunsung told Lyric and she took her sword and sliced through the door. The two guards that were guarding the doors were on the floor out cold but not because of what she had done. Outside their door stood Shin hold a pole very much like Kilik's Krita- Yuga. **

**"Was wondering when you guy's would come out of there… anyway the weddings starting so we should be going."**

**"Maybe you're not as bad as I pegged you for." Lyric said**

**"No I just don't like being double crossed… its revenge time…"**

**"Three cheers for that" Yunsung said (- fun fact: three cheers for sweet revenge the album by My Chemical Romance that I'm listening to non- stop now)**

**"Okay we'll stick to the plan Lyric and Shin go to the Dungeon and rescue the others… I'll get the shard."**

**"Okay c'mon Shin, " she said and they took off **

**Yunsung watched them go down the hallway until they disappeared then he quickly went down to Mina's room… It was empty and the usual cloth's she wore were on the bed along with her zambatou. He took them up so that he could give it to her later. Then he waited five minutes to give Lyric and Shin some time before the distraction went off. When time was up he put down a small bomb and lit it then he ran back and it blew out the wall he quickly went through the debris and glass until he found it glowing, the fifth shard of soul edge. He heard there was a lot of commotion going on outside but soon realized that it wasn't because of the explosion something was going on outside. Yunsung ran quickly and headed down to the dungeon. There was a whole lot of commotion and people running past him into the dojo… fear spread along their faces as he finally reached the dungeon stairs something caught his eyes slowly entering the dojo was Nightmare. He quickly went down the stairs everyone had to get out quickly**

**

* * *

**

**"Lyric I knew you guy's wouldn't let us down." Link said happily **

**"Of course not, but I have to hurry" she said and then a loud noise went off **

**"What was that" Maxi said**

**"Hurry Lyric… Yunsung must've set off the bomb," Shin said working the lock one of the cell doors**

**"No time for that Shin" she said and took her sword and brought it down hard on the lock and it broke right off… she did the same too the other lock and all their chain's "Okay we have to hurry and get out" she said "Taki and Mitsurugi have the ship ready, and I have to get Mina from the wedding"**

**"What's going on outside" Raphael said **

**"Probably just the reaction to the bomb" Shin said**

**"No people are screaming" Talim said and it was true blood curdling screams could be heard **

**"What's going on" Lyric said**

**Then Yunsung came bursting through the door. "I got it but we need to change the plan… we have a problem Lyric… Taki was wrong Siegfried is still alive…"**

**"Well of course" Raphael said **

**"No… when I talked to Taki she said he had reverted back to nightmare. They thought they had killed him." She said **

**"Yeah, well, they were wrong his right upstairs it's pandemonium up there. He must have attacked at the wedding because everyone was running outside and I saw him when I was coming downstairs he was coming in his eyes were glowing red and he was covered in blood. We have to find Mina she doesn't have anything to fight with she left her zambatou in the room so I bought it with me" he said out of breath**

**"Okay, find her we can take care of Nightmare" **

**"No, we'll need all the help we can get" Kilik said, "Let Shin find Mina."**

**"Okay Shin, you have to get her… after you get her please go to the ship and tell Taki and Mitsurugi what's happened, please"**

**"I thought I was done after this, I'm getting the hell out of here" he said turning his back on them**

**"Please Shin, just this please…" she pleaded **

**"Okay I'll do it, if you give me a kiss, since we didn't get to get go on that date" **

**Yunsung glared at him but Lyric quickly went and gave him a quick kiss **

**"Now stop playing and go, we don't have the time" **

**"Okay" he said as he took the zambatou and left**

**Yunsung looked angry but she gave him a look that said not now.**

**"Can we trust him?" Xianghua said**

**"We don't have a choice do we"**

**

* * *

**

**As Mina stood in the quiet room, looking at herself in her dress, a traditional Korean Garment featuring the colors of the dojo and the seal on the left sleeve. Her hair was pinned up and her face was had elaborate makeup on it. She felt ridiculous… this wasn't her… she was a free bird like a hawk not a peacock showing off. She tried to suppress the tears that were fighting their way down her cheeks. She was trying to convince herself that it wasn't so bad, at least she loved Hwang and it wasn't somebody else but did she have to sacrifice herself as well. **

**"Miss Sueng, the wedding is about to start" an old servant lady came in and told her. Mina nodded her head slowly and walked up to the door. She turned around one more time and looked at her zambatou and clothes on the bed then she turned around and walked down the hallway with the old woman.**

**"Dear you shouldn't look so sad… this should be the happiest day of your life… you should be smiling" the old lady said **

**"How can I smile, when I can feel apart of me dying?" she said**

**"It can only die if you let it Dear… if you let someone do it or if you kill it yourself it's up to you."**

**"I thought the same thing to but it's not true."**

**"Let me ask you something Miss Sueng… right now you are willingly walking down this hallway right into the most dangerous place for your soul to thrive… and the only thing in the way of freedom is an old woman… then how am I wrong?"**

**"What?" **

**"If you want to be free I cannot stop you… from here on out it's up to you to protect that soul of yours…"**

**"But Why?"**

**"Because Miss Sueng us ladies are meant to be free as birds not caged, so I'm going to break the lock on your cage."**

**"Thank you so much"**

**"Go on now they'll be looking for you soon"**

**Mina nodded and ran back in the opposite direction towards her room when she heard an explosion coming from that direction. She was going to investigate it when she heard the screams of the old lady and other people running her way. In all the confusion she thought she saw the red hair of Yunsung dart past her from the direction of her room but she dismissed it and went back towards the entrance where she had just left the old lady. When she got there bodies were laid out all over the place and the hall way was bloody and there in the middle of it all was Siegfried … no… Nightmare. His Blood red eyes focused on her and took her in. In his monstrous claw was the lifeless body of the old woman. Mina's jaw dropped and tears spilled across her face as she put her hand over her mouth. What could she do she couldn't fight… Nightmare would get her quickly if she ran. Then as if her prayers were answered Shin entered behind Nightmare.**

**"Mina catch" he yelled and he throw the zambatou over nightmare's should and Mina caught it " I have to go get Taki and Mitsurugi, the others are coming" he said and ran for his life**

**"Hello mina" said nightmare his voice was low and scratchy his eye's turned into slits and he threw down the woman's body and charged her. Mina was ready but he slammed her against the wall before she could attack. Then without warning he let out a cry of pain he turned around and there was Yunsung who had stabbed in the back. Behind him was the rest of the gang filing out of the dungeon. Then before Yunsung could make another move Nightmare's claw came closing around his face and he was crushing him as he lifted him into the air. Lyric ran and sliced into Nightmare's unprotected belly. He bellowed and threw Yunsung down on the floor. Talim jumped over them both and cut into his face… living to scars on his face. **

**"You'll pay for that in blood." he bellowed**

**"I'd rather metal" Yunsung said and sliced his arm leaving a gash Nightmare tried to hit him with the claw but then Mina struck from behind**

**"Wench" He yelled and Kilik ran and jumped in the air bringing Krita-Yuga down Hard on nightmare's back causing him to collapse. Then without warning Nightmare got up screaming and knocked the surrounding warriors off there feet. Then he took his claw and wrapped it around Lyric's neck.**

**"Funny little girl… you're the one who took this Siegfried in… How does it feel to be responsible for the death of all your friends and all these people?" **

**"I wouldn't know" she chocked out… trying to breath and tears coming out her eyes**

**"How pathetic" he said laughing and tightened his grip but then Yunsung sword ran right through his belly and he dropped Lyric, Yunsung caught her but she was unconscious so he lied her down somewhere safe and as he turned back around nightmares claw was once again ready to smash him to pieces but then as he almost got Yunsung, the ninja Taki stopped the attack with her two weapons.**

**"Oh you again" he said "I should have finished you off…" but before he finished Mitsurugi came in and sliced him with the half moon cut.**

**The other warriors, including Lyric, had recovered and were now surrounding him**

**"Give up Nightmare, it's only you against all of us… you have enough blood on your hands." Kilik said**

**"No not enough, I need it all, I won't stop till the world is bleeding and every ocean and street is painted red!" He Bellowed **

**"Well then let's start with you, Nightmare" Said Raphael who stepped in and quickly sliced again and again through his back. Nightmare just picked him up and through him into the group of warriors. **

**Then Yunsung had and Idea "Everyone get back, Get back far" He took out one of the explosives lit it and through it right onto nightmare and the explosion went off almost immediately. When the smoke cleared the wall was blown out and there under the rubble laying unconscious but still alive was Nightmare. **

**"Lets get Nightmare up and chain him up good" Maxi said and Raphael and Kilik cam around to help**

**"Wait where's Yunsung?" Lyric said looking around when she didn't see him she began to pull up debris "Somebody help me" she yelled and Talim and Link came to help her **

**Then all they heard was Nightmares eerie laughter " Don't bother he's probably in so many pieces right now" he said not able to move on the floor **

**"Shut up! He's not dead!" she said tears flowing down her cheeks but she could tell that everyone else thought the same way as nightmare.**

**"Your in denial, sweetheart he was close enough to the blast to be shred to bits." Nightmare said Laughing " Maybe now you know how it feels, after all his death would be the direct result of your foolishness letting a monster like Siegfried in and calling him human. How Pathetic" **

**This time she ignored him and continued to pull up pieces of wall… while his eerie laughter hit her at her core. Talim and Link were still helping her and then Mina joined in along with Taki and Xianghua. Now she could barely see, tears were flooding her eyes and blurred her vision.**

**"Lyric over here" Link called her and she ran up to where he was moving things… and lying there was Yunsung's sword… she picked it up and turned to Link.**

**"He has to be over here… please I know it's hard to believe but I know he's alive… he knew what he was doing… I'm sure he got out of the way of the blast… he wouldn't have done it if he knew he couldn't get out." **

**"But he doesn't exactly think before he does a lot of things… besides maybe he knew he wouldn't make it" **

**"Even if that's the case what if he is under there if we leave him then…" she couldn't continue to talk so instead she started to move the debris some more**

**"Lyric we don't have the time we have to get on the ship before they take the shards back… he was going to stay anyway" Raphael said **

**And she never looked so upset but she continued to pull back the debris.**

**"How could you even say that, it's not the same" Link said and turned back to Lyric " Okay let's do this" he said and quickly began to move the shattered wall **

**Talim and the other girls were still working the other side when suddenly Lyric let out an "oh my god" and everyone turned around. She and link were frantically removing debris now and the saw why there was a hand sticking out of the debris. They ran over and started pulling away more and fast and there he was barely hanging on, blood on him and bones broken everywhere it was a mess but he was alive and that's what mattered. **

**"Okay, Okay c'mon lets go… lets go now," yelled Maxi then Lyric and Link carried Yunsung on their shoulders as they ran to the entrance, dragging Nightmare behind them still laughing. When they got there however waiting there was Myong and his many guards. **

**"Where do you think your going? You've all committed crimes here today… You all are to be arrested!" Myong yelled **

**"Are you kidding me we just saved you people?" Xianghua yelled**

**"We have an Army we don't need the help of prisoners **

**"So then where was your army when your dojo was looking like a battle field! Were you too scared hiding behind your so-called soldiers!" Talim yelled**

**"We did the best we could, but that doesn't change the fact that every single one of you have committed a crime and Mina this isn't it your getting married as soon as this is all cleaned up and I want the shards all of them including the one you stole, it's the least you owe these people!"**

**"How dare you father? How can you even say that when we just rescued these people… if it wasn't for us the death toll would've sky rocketed… we almost our own and you want us to go back to your prison… are you kidding?" Mina shouted**

**"No I want them to go back to prison you will be married" **

**"What's the fucking difference and I'm not getting married, we're leaving now and if you don't like it we'll let nightmare back loose" this was followed by the murmuring of the crowd.**

**"You wouldn't do that…" He started but then the something happened that shocked everyone. Hwang who was standing next to Myong had brought his sword to his master's neck.**

**"Mina…" He yelled smiling, " Hurry up and get out of here… just promise me you'll be back"**

**"I promise Hwang… c'mon guys" and the warriors walked down the entrance and down the path on the way to the ship**

**"Hwang what do you think you doing." Myong said **

**"Setting her free…" He said watching them walk away into the distance… he thought he saw Mina look back but quickly dismissed it.**

**As soon as they entered the ship the cast off tired from the events that took place. Maxi and Raphael brought Nightmare to the room in the ship meant for prisoners and locked him up in chains and put him in a cage, he was still laughing that eerie laugh. Then they locked the door on him. **

**"Better him here, than rampaging against the country side" maxi said and Raphael nodded they both went into the room where Yunsung was being held "How's he holding up" Maxi asked Kilik **

**"We'll he's pretty lucky, two broken arms and a broken leg, ribs are broken and he's scarred up pretty bad along the torso up pretty bad... but it could've been worst...I'm just hoping there's no internal bleeding..."**

**"Since when did you become a doctor" Raphael said**

**"You don't need to be a doctor to see that… anyway Link, Xianghua and I are going to put the bones back in place and bandage him up so they can heal back together and put some ointment along the cut's… we want to hurry before he's conscious again because he's gonna be in extreme pain during all of this, not to mention I'm sure he'd be in pain now." **

**"Where's everyone?"**

**"I'm guessing they're getting some sleep"**

**"That sounds good, I think I'll get some sleep too." He said and left the room**

**Lyric was out on the deck looking out at the sunset the wind was relentless and spraying up salt water everywhere but she seemed not to notice as she was lost in thought.**

**"You must be upset." She turned around to see Link walking up towards her**

**"No I'm hopeful… I'm hoping he'll be alright."**

**"So I'm guessing something happened between you guys…"**

**She nodded " But not like sex or anything… just that I love him… and I want him to be okay…"**

**"He'll be okay, you know that"**

**"Yeah but probably not before we leave, you know he wanted to leave with us, since he was kicked out anyway… and I eventually gave in and told him yes… but now…" she couldn't continue and tears just filled her eye's " I've been crying to much lately" she chocked out**

**"It's okay Lyric this will work it self out… I'm sure he's fighting to stay alive… especially if he wants to see you" She nodded and mouthed a thank you and he put his arms around her. "Maybe Lyric we should stay here, you know, we only have two more shards and it would help to have all these people helping us" **

**"I know but the prophecy said nothing about having help…so we could be just wasting our time here…"**

**"Yeah but are you willing to give it all up… it took awhile for me to see it but Lyric we're more than warriors we're people too…and are you ready to leave him behind already… will it really be any better if your miserable fighting alone in Hyrule or if you wait and can fight with him by your side…"**

**"I guess, your right Link but I just don't know what's the right thing to do right now."**

**"Follow your heart Lyric, that's all you can trust"**

**She nodded "So Talim really doesn't want you to go, huh?"**

**"What?"**

**"I know she's why your telling me this… you don't want to leave her either…"**

**"Well no… but…"**

**"It's okay you've made me feel better anyway. Man, It's windy and it's getting cold let's go in, I have to see him any way." She said wiping her eyes and they both walked into the room where Yunsung lye unconscious. Eventually Kilik, Link and Xianghua did what they said they would do to treat him and that night Lyric slept by his side. **

**Two days later they stopped at a small town to stock up and doctor fixed Yunsung up properly. The next day he gained consciousness, early in the morning and was in extreme pain but he turned around and noticed that Lyric had fallen asleep next to him and he accidentally woke her up.**

**"Your up…" she said sleepily still not realizing the situation**

**"Yeah… how long was I out" he said slowly because his chest hurt every time he said something**

**"Wha" she said closing her eyes he started to say forget it but she was asleep again. He wanted to laugh at her but it took too much to even think about it but he was happy to know she was right there and she hadn't left.**

**

* * *

**

**"You answer my question with another question**

**And I'm almost in tears and then you give in**

**You never wanted to hurt me just make me understand**

**You loosen up your grip with one stole kiss **

**My name riding off your lips until I can breath again"**

** - More from "breathless" by Inuken**

**End of chapter 26 **

**Okay so I hope you all are happy campers… I kept my promise but still no reviews… Please I need Reviews cuz my life is hectic and as much as I want to continue the story I don't want to do it and nobodies reading it… all I need to know is that one persons still reading and I'll continue… I really enjoy writing and this story means a lot to me being the only fanfic or story I've been able to continue and have so much inspiration for… so it really means a lot when I see some one's reading it… even if it's not the best review I've gotten it … it's always good to get better and learn from my mistakes. Anyway Thanks for reading this and I hope you enjoyed the latest installment.**

Inukenイヌケン


End file.
